Dinner and a Song
by Sakura123
Summary: Eriol is a famous cook opening his first resturant, Tomoyo is a poor country girl looking to make her dreams come true, when Eriol first hears her sing he unconsiously falls in love but Tomoyo only works for him as a preformer. Can she except his feelings
1. Chapter 1

**Dinner and a Song**

**Chapter 1: Just looking**

**I**t was just another sunny summer day in Tokyo, Japan, Tomoyo woke up in her little messy apartment in downtown Tokyo, it was small but it was home. Tomoyo Daidoji was her name, age 21, and had a few dead end jobs and was looking for luck and fortune like everyone other girl or person in Japan. Tomoyo sat up and got out of her bed and walked to her small bathroom and took a hot shower. Tomoyo was born in small town along the country side and dreamt of big city life and making her Mother (her father died when she was seven) proud. Tomoyo was a simple girl, some people found her politeness useless and her spunkiness attractive.

Tomoyo got dressed in her silk skirt she made and a white wrap shirt. Tomoyo walked out her apartment and rushed to out the building to the crowded city street. Tomoyo walked with her head up and smiling and greeting the people good morning. Some greeted her back politely others just looked away. Tomoyo's job was at a modest little bar and grill joint she was a waitress and a entertainer, she loved doing both except for the perverted rich men who would hit on her. Tomoyo opened the door and smiled seeing her boss frowning on the phone. His name was Nobu-san, a stressed man but loved money.

Nobu-san hung up the phone and smiled to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, were going to be packed tonight, I just got a call from this guy who's opening a new restaurant down the street is coming here, and the man's friend is super rich!" He smiled. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Another rich bastard, aw C'mon I don't feel like breaking noses." Tomoyo groaned. "Don't worry this guy is cool. His a married man to the writer Sakura Kinomoto." He said. "The Syaoran Li of the Li empire?" Tomoyo was baffled. He nodded. "Wow, I hope I can sing without breaking a note." She smiled. "There bring there friend who's rich too, this place is going to be packed!" He said proudly.

"Now, I have to clean the place and get it ready, all my workers are late." He shouted. "Um . . . I'm here." Tomoyo said putting up her hand. "Whatever you're a country girl, your always on time." He said walking away to the back of the bar. Tomoyo sighed and went back stage. Her backup singer Rika was there playing the guitar. "Hey Tomoyo." She smiled with her short brown hair blowing in the cool fan.

Tomoyo smiled and looked at the song sheet. "Oh this is what we'll be singing tonight?" She asked. Rika nodded. "Like it, I've been working on it all week." She said. Tomoyo nodded and hummed the tone and laughed. "Did you hear about the celebrity show tonight?" Tomoyo asked. Rika nodded. "I saw it on the internet, It was actually a rumor." She smiled. Rika loved gossip and rich people. "Well, we better get ready, the others should be here soon." She said and Tomoyo nodded and joined her in learning the song.

Half way across the city the young man was getting out of his meeting and sighing for his restaurant that was opening in three days, His name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, he was a famous cook and as you know he was opening his first restaurant. He was born and raised in Tokyo he knew everything about the city. He was orphaned so he did everything for mostly himself. Not that he was selfish of course. Eriol's fixed his tie he was heading to a weekly message he got so he didn't look so stressed out. He was single and had a bunch of bad relationships which put him into thinking he knew everything about women.

Eriol went to the counter telling the woman at the desk that he was a appointment and he gave her his cheeky smile making her blush. Eriol always felt empowered when he could do that. As he went to the relaxing room and took off his shirt his phone rang as he sat on the messaging mat. "Hello." He grunted as the woman pressed on his bare back with baby oil. "Eriol, I hope you cancelled your appointment." Syaoran Li said on the other line. Eriol sighed. "Look, I was a little tight in my back okay, I'll get ready don't worry, damn." He said annoyed. Eriol moaned as his muscles were being relaxed. "Eriol, I can't believe you sometimes, you really piss me off sometimes with this." Syaoran growled.

Eriol laughed and sighed. "Look, I just need to relax and besides your taking me out, so treat me like a guest." Eriol heard Syaoran say something he didn't understand and then he laughed. "Eriol, hi this is Sakura." Sakura Kinomoto said on the other line. "Ok, you beat up Syaoran agin?" Eriol said closing his eyes. "So, his my husband and anyway, you should have cancelled you appointment we wanted to go shopping." She whined. "You mean you wanted to." Syaoran said. "Don't make me come over there." Sakura said. Syaoran laughed. "Oh, I'd love to see what you'd do." He teased. "Please save it for those who don't want to hear it." Eriol said. "Whatever, well meet you there tonight and be on time." Sakura said and hung up.

Eriol groaned. "A little around the neck will you." He sighed. Eriol was there getting his relaxing treatment for most of the afternoon and then he went for coffee by time sun down he then went back to his large neat loft apartment to get ready. Just like any tricked out loft he had a bar and turn tables and a big screen t.v. and a luxury bathroom and a bed big enough to sleep four people and more. Eriol wasn't the simplest of guys, He liked what he liked and almost got everything he wanted. Eriol stepped out the shower and went to his room. He had lite candles and pottery and picture of friends and people he met. Eriol walked into his walk in closet that was about the size of a small dinning room.

He picked out his black suit and tie, he loved dark colors. Eriol cell went off and he answered it as he tuck in his black button down shirt in his pants. "I'll be ready in a minute Syaoran." Eriol said putting his phone on speaker. "Well were downstair with the Limo, so be snappy." Sakura said. Eriol laughed putting on the suit jackets. "I'm coming." Eriol sighed and hung up the phone and walked out his room and then his apartment and headed toward the elevator.

When Eriol arrived there were camera crews everywhere taking pictures of Syaoran and Sakura smiling holding hand. Eriol put in his glasses and sighed and walked through the crowd. "Lets go." He said to the and they all rushed out with the camera's following them. Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran got into the car and drove off. "Man, I hate all those lights." Syaoran blinked seeing color blotches. Sakura smiled. "Well, at least Eriol wasn't late, we can make our reservations." She said. Sakura was wearing a simply sparkle red dress and high heels and Syaoran was wearing a black suit with a green tie and a white shirt. "Yeah, you'll love this place, I went here on a meeting and they have entertainment it's really cool, and the food it great and it's two blocks from your place." Syaoran said. Eriol nodded seeming interested.

"I've got three more days before it opens and I don't have everything finished, I don't have my silk flowers or my knifes, what kind of shit it that, not having your cutting knifes and half my cooks can hardly cook the menu, I'm stressed, I think I might take up drinking stronger sake." He sighed.

Meanwhile at Tomoyo was putting on her wig and warming up her voice. "It's packed out there." Rika said taking off her waitress clothes and putting on her stage clothes. "Our celebrity's guest here yet?" Tomoyo asked as she short the pink short wig and smiled putting on lip gloss. "No, not yet Nobu-san is freaking out really bad, I'll got check really fast." Rika said and left the dressing room. Tomoyo put on her red kimono and put on her microphone. It wasn't more the two minutes when Rika came back in the room running. "There here!" She squealed with Tomoyo as they jumped around in the happy circle. "Okay, okay, we have to impress them." Tomoyo said seriously but then she laughed. "I'll be ready in five minutes." She said. Rika nodded and began getting herself together.

Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura took there seats in the middle of the room and looked through there menu's. "This place is packed but it's quiet." Eriol whispered leaning forward and then looking back to the menu. "Mmm, Chicken and rice with cheese and string beans." Syaoran said. Eriol cleared the throat "Well, the performance is about to start. She's a great singer. One of the best I've heard, her name is Miss Daidoji." Syaoran said Eriol nodded. The waitress came and smiled to them. "I'm Chiharu, I'll be taking you order." She smiled. "I'll have order 12." Syaoran said. "I'll have order 2 with the fruit salad." Sakura smiled. "I'll have some of your strongest wine and order 6." Eriol said handing her the menu. "Thank you, you'll order's will be ready soon, please enjoy the entertainment." Chiharu said smiling.

The lights dimmed and the restaurant was quiet and they applauded. Eriol looked toward the stage seeing a two girls walking to the stage. As the music began to play softly and the people applauded agin.

**you think i'd leave your side baby  
you know me better than that  
you think i'd leave you down when you're down on your knees  
i wouldn't do that  
i'll tell you you're right when you want  
and if only you could see into me  
ha ah ah ah ah ah **

Eriol's mouth lightly dropped open seeing the beauty in the pink wig. "Syaoran is that her real hair color?" Eriol whispered. Syaoran shrugged.

**oh when you're cold  
i'll be there  
hold you tight to me **

The song washed over everyone putting them a daze. Eriol's cheeks felt hot and his heart was racing as he listened to the young women singing.

**when you're on the outside baby and you cant get in  
i will show you you're so much better than you know  
when you're lost and you're alone and you cant get back again  
i will find you darling and i will bring you home**

and if you want to cry  
i am here to dry your eyes  
and in no time   
you'll be fine

you think i'd leave your side baby  
you know me better than that  
you think id leave you down when you're down on your knees  
i wouldn't do that  
i'll tell you you're right when you want  
and if only you could see into me  
ha ah ah ah ah ah

oh when you're cold  
i'll be there  
hold you tight to me  
when you're low  
i'll be there  
by your side baby

oh when you're cold  
i'll be there  
hold you tight to me  
oh when you're low  
i'll be there  
by your side baby 

As the song ended Eriol and everyone applauded. Tomoyo smiled and saw the guest and took a bow with Rika. It was still dark and Tomoyo walked back to the microphone and smiled. "Thank you." She said politely. "This next song it called Just Looking, my best friend Rika wrote and I hope you like it." She said. Tomoyo sat down on a stool and Rika sat next to her with a microphone and played her guitar.

**This is my life story, I was just looking for someone to love**

**but I guess it was a mistake.**

**I remember it like it was yesterday, the pain's still in my heart. **

**He was kind and so gentle yeah, but I knew something was wrong.**

**We were together for a while, I could depend on him and him on me, **

**I believed that his would last but I guess it was just a fantasy**

**I as just looking for mr. Right but it turn out he was Mr. wrong I should have**

**he left me without a word and I'll have of him are memories, but I was just**

**looking, I remember his touch that made me feel safe I remember every night**

**we spent together but I remember the say he left because of the pain . . .**

**My heart will never mend a first love never leaves, I just pray for happiness someday. . . .**

Tomoyo paused as Rika played her guitar and everyone applauded and smiled and Syaoran and Sakura held hands.

**So I'll just remember and I'll keep looking 'cause someday he'll come by soon . . . .**

Eriol and a few other people stood and applauded and Tomoyo and Rika bowed and excepted flowers. There food was served and they sat down and ate. "She's amazing." Eriol said in shock. Syaoran nodded. Sakura sighed. "She has such a way with the crowd." Eriol's eyes widen and he gasped. "That's it, I need her." Eriol said. Syaoran looked to Eriol confused. "Yes, I can use her for my opening night, she can sing for me." Eriol grinned. "Oh." Sakura smiled. "That's perfect."

"I know. Syaoran I want to speak with the manager." Eriol said. Syaoran nodded and waved his hand. Nobu-san was right behind the bar counter and came rushing toward there table. "Yes, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" He said politely. "I'd like to meet your performer for a short business opposition. Eriol said he picked up his chopsticks and began eating. "I'll tell her right away." Nobu-san smiled. Eriol nodded and lifted his glass. "Of course after I finish dinner." He said. Nobu-san blushed embarrassed at himself for just standing there like a fat idiot. "Yes sir." He said and walked away.

Tomoyo and Rika drank some water backstage and laughed. "Oh, that was a great performance." Rika smiled. "You think, I loved that song." She said. Rika smiled and nodded. "I know, I do song _okay_." She secretly bloated. Nobu-san opened the door and smiled. "Our guest wants to meet you." Nobu-san smiled. Tomoyo looked confused. "For what?" She asked. "Something about business, Miss Daidoji." He smiled wider. "Why only Tomoyo, I sing too." Rika protested. "Yeah, why not Rika?" Tomoyo joined in. "Because you're a better singer?" He said unsure. Tomoyo and Rika looked at each other and picked up there pillows from the small couch beside then and threw him as he shut the door.

"Why only me. I'm not that good a song writer, he must think I wrote the song, don't worry Rika, I'll turn down whatever 'business' thing his talking about." Tomoyo said seriously Rika slightly smiled.

Later that night Eriol finished dinner and Nobu-san guided him backstage were Tomoyo and Rika relaxing getting ready for there late shift. Nobu-san knocked on the door and opened it. Tomoyo was still in her pink wig and Rika was reading a book. "Girls, I would like you to meet Master Chief Eriol Hiiragizawa, his opening a new restaurant down the street." He introduced. Tomoyo turned her head looking to the handsome man with his hands behind his back. Tomoyo slightly blushed but stood and bowed with Rika. "It's an pleasure to have you here, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said. "No please the pleasure is all mine, my friend said that you had an amazing singing voice." Eriol said in a business like tone.

"Thank you, my friend Rika actually wrote the song." She said. Rika smiled politely. "I would guess, you don't look like the writing type." He commented. "Well, thank you for noticing." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded and turned to Nobu-san who was just standing there with a greedy grin on his face. "Oh, Mr. Nobu, do you mind if I speak with them along." He said and Nobu-san nodded stupidly and walked out the room shutting the door. Eriol sat down in a small chair and folded his arms. "I hope you don't mine me asking, I'll be opening a restaurant in three day and I don't have a performer so I was wondering if you, Miss Daidoji, would consider being my performer?" He said.

Tomoyo couldn't get over the fact that this man, this handsome man was a cook. "Well, that's interesting, could you give me a minute." Tomoyo said standing up and taking Rika's hand and leading her to the bathroom. "What is your problem?" Rika whispered sharply. "He's offering _me_ as job, I can't take it." Tomoyo said back. "Well, I lied you should take it, his hot." Rika said. Tomoyo blushed. "Okay look, Rika. We sing together I can't just leave you, I started working here when I came to the city, this is kinda like home for me." She said. Rika pulled Tomoyo into a hug. "Don't worry, this is your chose." She said lightly. "Are you sure, your like a sister to me." Tomoyo said. Rika nodded. "Come on, you got this." She smiled. Tomoyo nodded and they both came out the bathroom seeing Eriol still sitting where he was sitting.

"Well, Mr. Hiiragizawa, I'll 'consider' your offer but I need time to think on it." She said. Eriol nodded and stood and took something out of his jacket pocket. "When you change your mind, here's my cell number." He said and gave her the small paper and gave a small cheeky smile. "Have a nice evening." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded and left the room. Rika squealed and took Tomoyo's hand. "You have to take that job, I can sing here and you can sing there, it's not problem." Rika said. Tomoyo looked down at the small piece of paper in her hand with his number and sighed. "Tomorrow, I'll call him and except it okay." She said. Rika smiled to Tomoyo and nodded. "Good."

That night Eriol lied cold and silent in his bed thinking of the beautiful fruity haired woman that sang those beautiful songs, once or twice he caught himself singing the song to himself. He knew if he could just get her to sing at him opening night everything would run smoothly.

Tomoyo in the meantime was sleeping dreaming of stage preforming and being able to send her mother some money that was enough to get them both something they really wanted. So she had to decide. Take Mr. Hiiragizawa's offer or spend the rest of her life in the city just barely getting by? Of course she would have taken an easy button but she chose without a doubt. Tomoyo looked to her little alarm clock to her left seeing it was four in the morning. Tomoyo sat up and yawned and turned on her small lamp and picked up her cell phone and dialed Eriol's number.

Eriol groaned and looked at the clock, four- seventeen. 'No.' He thought putting his pillow over his head. Even if he wasn't sleep he still was tired. "_You've reach the Eriol answering machine, please remember to leave your name, number, and state of business and I'll get back to you_." _BEEP!_

On the other line Tomoyo sighed and waited for a moment. "Mr. Hiiragizawa, good early morning, sorry for calling this early, this is Tomoyo Daidoji from last night, I wanted to go over your offer today over lunch, I'd like to meet you at the park at 12:10, agin sorry for calling so early like this, you must have your pillow over your head, but anyway I hope to meet you there, bye." Tomoyo hung up and sighed and laid back in the bed feeling that she got that out of her mind and went to sleep. Eriol looked to the caller ID and smiled knowing that he had her number.

"See ya at the park." He grinned from under his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Deal?**

* * *

Tomoyo was at the park at ten o'clock reading a book and smiling to the married men and woman with there kids and the teenagers running through the park to go swimming. Tomoyo sat in her favorite white short summer dress in her white heals and a big straw sun hat from home. It was 12:30 in the afternoon and Eriol hadn't shown yet. Tomoyo sighed annoyed by his lateness, she knew he heard that message. Tomoyo closed her book and stood up. "Have it your way." She said to herself angry. Tomoyo began walking. "MISS DAIDOJI!"

Tomoyo turned around seeing Eriol running toward her. Tomoyo folded her arms. "Your twenty minutes late." She spat. "Excuse my lateness, miss. I forget I had a early meeting with my staff about the menu's and I had to pick some table clothes." Eriol finished and rubbed his neck. "Really?" Tomoyo said and raising an unconvincing eyebrow. "True story." Eriol said and looked away nervously. "Well, I expected as a businessman you'd be more serious. City people." She sighed and began walking. Eriol walked a little faster to catch up to her. "City people?" Eriol said. "Yes, people like you." She smiled. Eriol was confused but he still walked with her. And he noticed her overwhelming beauty in the daylight in her white short summer dress.

"Nice hat." He said. "Thank you." Tomoyo said not looking to him as they exited the park. "So where are we going?" He asked putting his hands in his suit pants. "Just follow me." She said and they crossed the street. Tomoyo stopped at an old beach cafe and smiled. "Hey." She smiled sweetly. "I'll have a private table, I have some business." The waiter nodded and he bowed and took Tomoyo's hand. "I have just the place for you Tomoyo." He said. Tomoyo smiled. "Well, I knew you would."

Eriol looked to the man that was holding Tomoyo's hand and then to Tomoyo who was smiling. What kind of restaurant was this? It smelled like fried food and perfume. The waiter opened the Japanese sliding doors and helped her in the small booth. Tomoyo slipped off her heel and sat one the comfy pillow. Eriol took his shoes off and sat to. The waited bowed again and handed them menu's. "Just ring the bell." He smiled and shut the door. Tomoyo put her menu down and stood taking off her hat letting her long raven black flowing hair out of her hat.

Eriol blushed as she shock it and then sat back down. "I knew that wasn't your real hair." He said in shock still staring at her hair and the face. "I wear the wig for protection, we get a lot of jerks in there." She said. Eriol nodded becoming more and more overwhelmed by her beauty. "Oh, well then to business." Eriol said taking out his blackberry from his jacket pocket. "Now, I wanted you for opening night and special occasions but of course it's your choice." He said. Eriol looked up to Tomoyo who was looking at the menu.

"Are you listening?" He asked. Tomoyo looked up and smiled. "Yes, but I'm not worried about details, how much are you paying me? because I don't sing for free, at least not here." She smiled. "Oh, right, I haven't really thought of a price, what would be fair to you?" He asked. "Three thousand yen, including tips and costumes." She smiled. "No, scratch the costumes."

Eriol really had a stroke. "Is that a problem, surely you can afford more?" Tomoyo said seriously. Eriol sighed getting himself together. "Well, That was surprising." He said. "Us country people don't have all the luxury's you have and we work twenty times as hard as the normal businessman, and you think your stressed. We have to work with low wages and save every penny were worth to get by, so you think about that, either you have me as your singer at your restaurant or not." She finished quickly.

Eriol sighed and put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. "Okay, so were speaking technical." He said. Tomoyo nodded and folded her arms. Eriol rang the bell and the waiter opened the door after a moment. "I'll have your fries, pepper only and some water." He said. The waiter nodded writing down his order. "I'll have with his having, salt and pepper and so cheese on the side." She said. The waited nodded and shut the door. "Well, then how about this, I pay you 3,500 yen for your performances, including tips and a two hour break to yourself." He said. Tomoyo flipped back her hair making Eriol blush as he picked up his cold glass of water and drinking it to calm himself. "Mmm, you drive a hard bargain Hiiragizawa, but," Tomoyo paused. The doors opened again and the waiter sat down there orders.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Tomoyo said sweetly making the young waiter blush shutting the door. Tomoyo picked up a fry and dipped it in the creamy cheese and ate it. "Fine, we have a deal." She said looking away from Eriol. "Good, not we can talk scheduling." He said. "No, no, no, hold your horses. Like you said I sing only on opening night and special occasions." She smiled. Eriol took a fry and ate surprised at the prefect texture of the fry.

"Deal." He said.

"So, tell me about yourself, I usually like knowing my new boss before the first work day." Tomoyo said politely. Eriol was confused at her change of tone, first it was annoyed, then sweet to the waiter, then business like, then angry, and now sweet and polite, he wasn't usually use to the mood swing-ness of women, but she was different. "Well, I'm twenty-two and I love cooking." He began. Tomoyo nodded listening. "What made you want to be a chef in the beginning?" She asked. Eriol was shocked again. No one had ever asked him that question. "Well, I remember being in France on my own when I was seven with some orphanages and I saw these men making pies and chocolates, one of the men invited me over so I snuck away from my group and joined them, the desert I learn to making was Chocolate truffles, and I've been baking ever since, I found cooking later, but I still loved baking cakes and sweet things even more, so I studied as hard as I could and took jobs at fancy restaurants and then one day I got an old cook book that I wrote my cooking tips in published when I was fifteen and everything just sailed from there." He finished and then ate another fry.

"Amazing, from chocolate truffles to a book and then a restaurant." Tomoyo said truly interested. Eriol nodded eating another fry. "And you?" He asked. "Well, I was born in a small town and I've lived there ever since I was little, I had friends and family and a little beach to myself, but ever since I was little I wanted to perform on stage, opera, theater, I loved singing and dancing so much, after I finished school I came here to Tokyo for fulfill my dream, things at home are hard so my Mom and I grew most of our food and made our cloth. So every pay check I get, I put a little away to send to Mother, she's living by herself and she gets sick sometimes, so I just do my best and sing at little places." She paused.

Eriol was really interested in the story she was telling. How could a country girl be this beautiful? "It got me by but just barely. I work a lot, it's not that I'm not use to it by now but I'd like a nice vacation one day soon. But living in the city is okay, although not everything here is as nice as the people in the country, they always want to get to the point so quickly, like in relationships, but that's pretty much my story in a nut shell." She finished. Eriol nodded. "You don't look like your from the country." He said. "What?" Tomoyo asked confused. "I mean your not ugly like normal country women." He said. "What is that supposed to mean." Tomoyo said getting angry and confused.

"Damn, that came out wrong, um . . . what I meant to say your not ugly." He paused and groaned. 'Why am I spazzing?' he thought. Tomoyo folded her arms. "You mean I don't look like one of those country talking, missing one front tooth, frizzy haired, women?" Tomoyo said. Eriol sighed. "I mean on offense." He said. Tomoyo sighed. "It's to be expected." She said. Eriol and Tomoyo were silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, Miss Daidoji." He said softly looking for her. Tomoyo smiled brightly. "Please call me Tomoyo, that Miss stuff makes me sound old."

Eriol nodded. "Now, that we have that finished," Tomoyo said eating her last fry. "I have to get to work." She smiled. "Work?" Eriol said surprised and slightly disappointed. Tomoyo nodded. "I told you, I work a lot." She said opened the door and slipping on her shoes. Eriol offered her his hand helping her down. Tomoyo smiled to his gentlemanly behavior and took his hand. Eriol's hand went hot at the touch of her smooth skin. Tomoyo walked up the counter and paid the bill. Eriol wanted to but he didn't want her thinking that he thought she was completely helpless.

Tomoyo smiled at the sun touched her face. "Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you and I'm looking forward to tomorrow night." She smiled. Eriol nodded. "Oh, and one more thing, I can chose the songs right?" She said. Eriol just nodded not being able to speak seeing her hair shine in the sun. "Perfect." She smiled. Eriol blushed and looked away and patted his cheeks trying to get in business like tone together. "Well, I'll be leaving, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo bowed and walked off leaving Eriol in his spot watching her walk away. "Call me Eriol." He said to himself as Tomoyo lightly jogged across the street.

* * *

The day couldn't have gone any quicker. Tomoyo finished her shift at her job and was heading home. Her voice was a little hoarse from singing opera, it was classic night and it had been a while since she sung opera, told ya it was a strange restaurant. Tomoyo opened her apartment door and stepped over her mountain of shoes and into her messy place. Tomoyo stopped and looked around. "I've gotta clean." She sighed. Tomoyo walked over to her answering machine and began picking up her dirty clothes. "You have one new message." It said.

"Good evening, Tomoyo," Eriol voice rang in the machine. Tomoyo sighed. 'I haven't even started and his already calling me.' She thought annoyed. "This is a little short notice but I wanted to tell you there have been a change in plans, I'd like to tell you everything right now on your machine but since you might be busy, I think it best we do it face-to-face, tomorrow morning at my place, which is on Kino Ave, apartment 50. Good evening."

The machine went beep and Tomoyo looked to the machine. "At his place?" She thought. "He better not try anything."

Eriol in the meantime was looking out his bedroom window, he couldn't help liking Tomoyo's wit from this afternoon, she was so proud and polite, not the way normal women would act. Eriol felt compelled to break her to see if she was as tough as she thought she was. Eriol smirked. 'This should be interesting.' He thought. Eriol walked over to his bed and picked up his phone and dialed for Syaoran. "Hello?" Syaoran said on the other line laughing. "Syaoran stop playing with Sakura, I have to talk to you, it's serious." He said. Eriol heard Sakura squeal and Syaoran laughed. "SYAORAN YOU BLOODY MORON IT'S SERIOUS!" He shouted. This was a daily thing, Syaoran and Sakura played a lot more since they got married and it was really annoyed from Eriol who wanted to talk with his best friend.

"Honey, I have to talk with Eriol." Syaoran said on the other line. Eriol heard Sakura complaining. "Fine." She sighed. Syaoran sighed. "What?" He said annoyed. "Remember that singer?" He said. "Yeah, what about her?" Syaoran asked. "Well, she has long black hair and she's from the country." Eriol said. It was silent on the other line for a moment. "So." Syaoran finally said. "And?" Eriol said back.

"You called me to tell me she has long black hair and she from the country side?"

"No, it's her spark I've called you about, she acts like a cool confident women, and I don't believe it."

"So what's wrong with confidence?"

"I've invited her over for breakfast."

"God, Eriol your too much to the point."

"No, you slimy bugger, I didn't invite her over for that."

"Then what?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to see if she has that confidence in the morning, you know women, moody." Eriol heard Syaoran scoffed in disbelief. Eriol suddenly didn't understand the reason he called Syaoran. "You want to see if she's a morning person?" Syaoran said. Eriol rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel stupid, I don't know why I felt like calling you." Eriol said in a confused serious tone. "Eriol are you okay?" Syaoran asked just as confused. "I don't understand why I felt so compelled to ring you up." He said. Syaoran and Eriol were silent for a moment. Eriol sighed and looked to his watch. "Eriol, your acting weird, man." Syaoran said finally. "Well, I've always been weird, but I guess this calls for the expression 'takes the cake.'" He said. "Man, just chill out, anyway I gotta go." Syaoran said and hung up.

Eriol closed his cell phone and sighed once more and walked over his bed and sat on the edge. "I do need to chill." He thought.

* * *

**Sorry everyone for taking so long to update, I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter, this one is a little shorter and I'll update ASAP. So tell me what you all think, I love hearing from you.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breakfast**

* * *

Tomoyo rose bright and easy as usual and took a hot shower and dressed in her long white summer skirt with her ballerina flats and a purple halter top, she was going to be meeting Rika later for some window shopping. Tomoyo got her favorite silver sparking purse that Rika got her last Christmas and went out the door and headed to Eriol's place. Tomoyo was confused at why Eriol wanted to meet her again but he was her new boss now so if she wanted to get paid she'd have to do what he said. Tomoyo called for a cab and seven of them came to her.

Tomoyo smiled and took the nearest one. "Good morning miss." The man smiled. Tomoyo nodded and handed him a piece of paper with Eriol's address. "Could you take me there?" She asked. The driver smiled and looked to Tomoyo from the rearview mirror. "Not only will I take you there, but I'll drive you there." He smiled his barely toothless smile. Tomoyo smiled back being sincere.

It took about fifteen minutes to get there, the apartment complex was huge and costly. Tomoyo smiled and paid the driver and walked into the cool A. C of the building and looked at herself in the floor that was so shiny. Tomoyo smiled to the woman at the desk. "Um . . . I have a meeting for Mr. Hiiragizawa, Eriol." She said.

The woman frowned at Tomoyo's cloth and her politeness. "Yes, right to the elevator press the 50." She said. Tomoyo bowed and smiled. "Thank you." Tomoyo looked back to the woman who rolled her eyes. 'Jerk.' Tomoyo thought and giggled to herself. The elevator doors opened and Tomoyo stepped in. The bellhop smiled to Tomoyo.

"What floor?" He asked. "Fifty, please." She smiled. "Are you a model?" He asked. Tomoyo smiled flattered. "No, I'm just on a little business thing with Mr. Hiiragizawa." She said. "Oh, him. Well, since you very beautiful he might get the wrong impression of you, so be careful, he gets a lot of women up here." He said. Tomoyo nodded. "What's your name?" She asked "Miyaki." He said extending his hand and shaking Tomoyo's. "I'm Tomoyo, I'll keep that in mind, thanks for the heads up. Mr. Hiiragizawa seemed like one of those playboy's, but unlike you city folk, country girls are good at playing hard to get." She winked. Miyaki laughed. "I'll remember that."

The elevator stopped and floor fifty and The bus boy pushed the call button. "Yes?" Eriol said annoyed. "Mr. Eriol, Miss Tomoyo has arrived." He said. "Fine." He said and a buzz came next. "Good luck." He smiled. "Thanks." She said back and opened the door stepping into Eriol's large loft apartment. The door shut and Tomoyo looked around at his shoe and how neat everything was. Eriol walked into the hallway wearing a black tee shirt and PJ pants. "Well, if I knew it was a formal I would have dressed up." Tomoyo teased and then bowed.

"You'll have to excuse me, I hope you don't mind my waffle surprise." He said walking away. Tomoyo shook her head. "Smells divine." She said taking off her shoe and walking into the big fancy room. Tomoyo gasped. "Wow." She said a loud. "Please, sit down." He offered her a chair. Tomoyo walked over to the chair and smoothed her shirt from behind her and sat. Eriol pushed in the chair and walked back over. "You have a big place." Tomoyo spoke up. Eriol stopped pouring the batter onto the waffle grill and looked around. "Really? It's kinda small for me." He said. Tomoyo looked to Eriol like he was crazy as he turned his attention back to the waffle grill. Tomoyo stood up and walked over to Eriol and looked over his shoulder.

"You know it's rude to look over someone's shoulder." He said seriously. Tomoyo smiled and backed away. "You mind if I look around?" She asked. Eriol nodded and Tomoyo walked off slowly looking to T.V. area. Tomoyo picked up a remote. "What's this to?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol looked up, "It's the radio and the one next to it is the T.V." He said. Tomoyo turned on the radio and rock music began blaring. Tomoyo laughed and danced around for a moment and turned it off. Eriol smiled and looked back to the waffle grill lifting it seeing it was ready.

Tomoyo ran to his bathroom and gasped. Tomoyo came running back shock. "Your bathroom is huge!" She exclaimed. Eriol looked to Tomoyo concern seeing her face flushed with excitement. Tomoyo ran to Eriol's room and stopped looking to his huge bed and then to his dresser. Tomoyo was expecting a smelly messy room but it was neat and it smelled like juniper breeze and soap. Tomoyo walked over to a sliding door and gasped looking at his closet. Tomoyo ran back to the kitchen. "You closet looks as big as a mini market." She exclaimed. "Tomoyo, why don't you sit down and have some tea, five more minutes and we can go over our business." He said seriously blushing looking down. Tomoyo sighed. "You think this place is small, you should see my apartment."

Eriol laughed and walked over to the table with the waffles then scrambled eggs and orange juice. Tomoyo smiled as Eriol came back to the circle table once more and put the maple syrup on the table. "Looks great, but what is the surprise." Tomoyo said putting the syrup on her waffles. "Taste it and find out." He said sitting back with a sigh. Tomoyo cut a piece of her waffle and put it in her mouth. "Mmm." She said. Eriol smiled. Tomoyo stopped and put her hand over her mouth and with her left picked up her orange juice and took a long gulp. Eriol laughed and began eating his.

"It's hot, I mean a little spicy." She said confused. "I put cinnamon and a small pinch of a secert pepper." He said. "A pinch, with your hand?" Tomoyo said eating the eggs. "Well, It is my waffle surprise." He smiled. "Well, it's good, I won't deny that." She said taking a smaller bit. Eriol nodded. "Now, to business, I don't think I can give you freedom in your musical selection." He said seriously. "What? why the hell not?" She said.

"Well, I kinda want a mood for the place, something easy." He said. "I can do easy no problem." She said. "Yes, I noticed can you, but all night, you might fall asleep." He said. Tomoyo laughed with her waffle in her mouth. "No, I won't I can sing as long as you want me too." She said. Eriol nodded. "Good, that wasn't so hard." He said. "You make everything seem hard, you could have told me that over the phone." Tomoyo said.

Eriol thought for a moment and blushed lightly. "Whatever." He said. Tomoyo laughed. "Your the most clingy boss I've ever had and the youngest."

"Well, I'm flattered." Eriol said sarcastically. Tomoyo finished eating her waffles and drank down her juice. "Well, that was refreshing, I really liked it, at least I know you can cook." She smiled. Eriol felt himself melt at her smile and he quickly took his juice and took a big gulp of it. "Well, do you mind if I look around again?" She said eager. Eriol sighed getting himself under control. "Knock yourself out." He said. Tomoyo smiled and cleared her plate and went around to the T.v. and she picked up the remote to the radio and laughed as the sound of classical music blasted threw the surround sound speakers.

'Country girls.' He thought clearing his plate and watching Tomoyo pushing the buttons slowly and then changing the channel and then she stopped the radio on a smooth jazz station. Tomoyo spun around and smiled sway. "C'mon boss, dance with me." She said and turned again. Eriol shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He said. "Ah, C'mon City boy, you can't dance?" She said swaying softly to the music. "Yes, I just don't feel like it." He said. Tomoyo walked over and took his hand led him to the middle of the floor. Tomoyo lifted his hand and gave herself a spun and then she took Eriol's hand and put it on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder and the slowly step from side to side.

Eriol blushed and his heart was racing. "See it's not so hard." Tomoyo smiled. Eriol gave Tomoyo a spin and she smiled and sighed. "I didn't say it was." Eriol said a little nervously. Tomoyo laughed again making Eriol blush. "Well, like I said you make everything seem so hard." She said as Eriol spun her again and dipped her. Tomoyo smiled and closed her eyes and let her head fall back for a moment and Eriol slowly lifted her. Tomoyo's eyes were still closed as Eriol spun her softly again.

Tomoyo sighed and rested her head on Eriol's chest. It was becoming harder for Eriol to breath. "Mr. Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo said looking up to him. "Yes?" He asked. "Your heart is beating like a drum, are you okay?" She asked looking to his completely. Eriol swallowed. "Yes, I'm fine." He said. Tomoyo smiled as the music changed to a Jazzy Latin beat. "Do I make you nervous?" She teased. "No, not at all. Why would you think that?" He said coolly. Tomoyo shrugged and began moving a little faster in a salsa step.

Eriol tried his best to follow but broke away. "It's not so hard." Tomoyo said and turned moving her hip. "C'mon, let me show you." She said and took his hand and she took a step back and then forward and spun around and shook her hips to the side and then the other side and repeated the step until Eriol caught onto it. Eriol and Tomoyo laughed as they turned from side to side and back and forward and around and when the song ended they flopped on the couch. Tomoyo sighed and laughed even though she was out of breath. "That was interesting." Eriol sighed smiling feeling more relaxed and like himself. "See, it wasn't that hard." She smiled even more to Eriol who suddenly blushed looking away. "But, I have to be going." She said looking to Eriol's digital clock that was ten minutes to twelve o'clock.

Eriol nodded and stood walked her to the door. Tomoyo picked up her silvery purse and stepped down and slipped on her shoes. Eriol pushed the button for the elevator. "Well, thank you for joining me for breakfast, I'll look forward to seeing you tonight." He said. Tomoyo smiled slipping into her shoes. "Me too, and don't worry about the music I know what city people like." She winked. Eriol a taken aback for a moment and then he gathered his bearing and sighed. "Fine, I'll trust you." He said. Tomoyo smiled. "See Mr. Hiiragizawa, that wasn't so hard." She smiled and again once again. The door opened and Miyaki bowed. Tomoyo stepped into the elevator and the doors about to close but Eriol put his hand on the door stopping them from closing. "Oh, and Tomoyo call me Eriol." He said. Tomoyo smiled and nodded and he let the doors close.

Miyaki was silent for two floors. Tomoyo sighed and tucked back her hair. "So how'd it go? he didn't try anything?" He asked worried for Tomoyo and mainly because he liked how nice she was. "No, I'm fine thanks, but I know he can cook now, don't worry, I have everything under control." Tomoyo smiled to Miyaki smiled back.

Tomoyo arrived at the restaurant in the back hoping to get to the stage unnoticed but it was crowded in the back so she went to the front still wearing her clothes from this morning holding a dry cleaning bag. Tomoyo went through the door seeing Eriol shouting at some chief's.

"Now try to act like I'm paying you." He said in a pleading frustrated voice. "Eriol!" Tomoyo called. Eriol turned around. Eriol was wearing a black and white suit that was gentlemanly but simple. "Tomoyo, your late! I wanted you here two hours ago!" He shouted. Tomoyo sighed. "I'm sorry, I was talking to my Mother." She said. Eriol groaned and took Tomoyo by the arms and smiling and greeting his guest as he guided Tomoyo to the dressing rooms. Eriol opened the door that had Tomoyo's name on it. "Get dressed the band is on stage already." He said picking up a glass full of wine and gulping it down.

"Eriol, calm down." Tomoyo said. Eriol sighed letting the drink go down. "I can't afford to be calm, now get a move on." He said shutting the door. Tomoyo sighed and turned around looking to herself and the rack of dresses my the large mirror. Tomoyo sighed. "I got myself into this and I'm going to finish it." She said out loud.

Eriol rushed to the kitchen shouting orders and getting in the heat of cooking as the guest took there seats and chatted and excepted there food. Tomoyo finished dressing and walked to the stage and bowed to the band. All the guys mouths opened. Tomoyo's hair was up in a neat bun and she was wearing a long shimmer black kimono that had small red flowers splattered in a beautiful pattern. "I'm Tomoyo, I'll be your singer for tonight." She said. The guy spoke at once bowed and introducing themselves. There was Yoshi, Kai, Yamaguchi, and Gonryu. Tomoyo smiled shaking there hands and she handed them the song she was going to be singing. "I want to sing this first and the rest is up to you guys." She smiled. The guys smiled and nodded dumbly and took there places at there instruments. Tomoyo sighed and took a sip of the water that was on the stage and clear her throat. Eriol looked ahead as he checked an order and the soft jazzy music began to play.

The people applauded and Tomoyo took another breath and began to sing:

**  
**

**I am in the wilderness  
you are in the music in the man's car next to me  
somewhere in my sadness  
i know i won't fall apart  
completely**

**when i need to be rescued  
and i need a place to swim  
i have a rock to cling to  
in the storm  
when no-one can hear  
me calling  
i have you i can sing to**

**and in all this  
and in all my life**

**you are the lovers rock  
the rock that i cling to  
you're the one  
the one i swim to in a storm  
like a lovers rock**

The restaurant erupted into approving cheers as Tomoyo sang the song swelling with happiness and she caught Eriol's eye. Eriol nodded and applauded along with the other chief's.

**  
**

**i am in the wilderness  
you are in the music in the man's car next to me  
somewhere in my sadness  
i know i won't fall apart  
completely  
and in all this  
and in all my life**

**you are the lovers rock  
the rock that i cling to  
you're the one  
the one i swim to in a storm  
like a lovers rock**

**you are the lovers rock  
the rock that i cling to  
you're the one  
the one i swim to in a storm  
like a lovers rock**

**when i need to be rescued  
you're there  
when i need a place to swim to  
in the storm  
i think of you  
and in all my life  
and in all my life**

**you are the lovers rock  
the rock that i cling to  
you're the one  
the one i swim to in a storm  
like a lovers rockcoming from where he did  
he was turned away from  
every door like joseph  
to even the toughest among us  
that would be too much  
he didn't know what it was  
to be black  
'til they gave him his change but didn't want to touch  
his hand  
to even the toughest among us  
that would be too much**

**isn't it just enough  
how hard it is to live  
isn't it hard enough  
just to make it through a day**

**the secret of their fear  
and their suspicion  
standing there looking  
like an angel  
in his brown shoes  
his short suit  
his white shirt  
and his cuffs a little frayed  
coming from where he did  
he was such a dignified child  
to even the toughest among us  
that would be too much**

**isn't it just enough  
how hard it is to live  
isn't it hard enough  
just to make it through a day**

**coming from where he did  
he was turned away from  
every door like joseph  
to even the toughest among us  
that would be too much  
he didn't know what it  
was to be black  
'til they gave him his change but didn't want to touch  
his hand  
to even the toughest among us  
that would be too much**

Tomoyo took a few steps back from the mic and bow and then took a deep breath and the entire restaurant stood and applauded Tomoyo's performance. Tomoyo bowed again and smiled and then bowed to the band. Eriol smiled and went onto checking the orders and getting them ready. Another song started it was a soft sad song and Tomoyo sung it beautifully. The rest of the night was as Eriol always dreamed it would be, happy people, great food, and music. Eriol bid his guests farewell and did an interview or two on his success that night and he told them about how he stumbled on Tomoyo while he was out three days ago.

Tomoyo sat on the stage while the last minute cleaning was going one before everyone left it was about one in the morning. Tomoyo brought her knees to her wearing her normal clothes and took a breath. She to admit it was fun singing almost all night with all those rich people praising you.

Eriol sighed putting up the last table and loosened his tie and walked over to the stage tired. Eriol hoped up on the stage next to Tomoyo and flopped on his back. "That was fun." Tomoyo smiled down to him. Eriol blushed and put both his hand on his face and groaned at himself, half because he was tried, and half because he didn't know why he would basically turn to putty at the mere sight of Tomoyo.

Eriol sighed and looked up to Tomoyo. "Well, you saved the night." He said. Tomoyo smiled. "Well, I flattered."

"Good night Eriol!" One of Eriol's chef called. Eriol waved as the others left. Eriol sighed and looked around. "Let me drive you home it's getting late." Eriol said standing up. "You don't have to I can walk." Tomoyo said. "This isn't the country." Eriol said looking to her softly. Tomoyo sighed and picked up her costume and her purse.

Eriol turned off the light and locked the doors and headed to his car that was in the parking lot about one block away. "So how do you think you did?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded. "Well, everything was fine, the food was done right I didn't get one complaint." He answered. "Wow, really?" Tomoyo asked. "Pleasing some of these people can take an arm and a leg." He said. Tomoyo smiled and nodded.

Eriol took out his keys and pushed the button to unlock it. Tomoyo looked to the car ahead it was a sleek jaguar. Tomoyo gasped. "That's your car?" She said and jogged over to it looked at it. It was black with sparkling sliver rims. "Yes," Eriol said and opened the door for Tomoyo. Tomoyo got in and gasped as she felt the seat.

Eriol opened the door and got in and started the car. "Is this real leather?" She asked. Eriol nodded pulling out the parking space and onto the slightly empty road. "Shut up!" Tomoyo said looking at the back seat and then to the glove compartment and then to the mirror and then to the window. "This is so cool!" She laughed sitting back and buckling up. "Really I thought it was a little plain." Eriol said.

"Plan? are you kidding me, this car is like . . . you don't even know what you have here!" She said shocked. "I would die for a nice car." She said. Eriol looked to Tomoyo concerned. "It's just a car." Eriol said stopping at a red light. Tomoyo scoffed. "I'm lucky to be even in a Jag." She said. "So where do you live?" Eriol asked. "Oh, three block up and then take a right and you'll see the small apartment complex." She said. Eriol nodded. The light turned green and Eriol went down the first block. "I told you I could have walked." Tomoyo sighed. "This isn't the country, people get mugged and raped and killed everyday especially in the city." Eriol exclaimed. Tomoyo sighed. "I guess."

Eriol went down the second block and then the third and turned right seeing the old tatty apartment complex. Eriol parked the car and opened the door and then Tomoyo's door taking her hand helping her out. Eriol walked next to Tomoyo and he opened the door for her. "Thanks." She smiled making him blush lightly. Tomoyo walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. "You really don't have to see me up, I can't handle myself." She said. Eriol shook his head. "It's not a problem." He said.

Tomoyo sighed and nodded not wanting to pester him. The elevator doors opened and they stepped in. Tomoyo pushed floor twelve and the elevator went up. "Thank you for your performance tonight." Eriol said not wanting to silent during the ride in the elevator. "My pleasure." Tomoyo smiled. "My voice my be a little strained in the morning but I had a great time, it's the first time a bunch of rich people praised me." Tomoyo laughed.

Eriol chuckled and smiled at her good humor. The elevator stopped and opened it's door. Eriol and Tomoyo stepped out and Tomoyo walked a few doors down and stopped putting her key in the door. "Well, good night or should I say good morning, I'll look forward to your next call." Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry I won't bug you." He smiled.

Tomoyo nodded. "Good night." She said opening the door and stepping in. She gave a small wave and shut the door. Eriol sighed and walked to the elevator and rode all the way down to the ground level. Eriol walked out the building and then to his car and drove back to his apartment.

* * *

**See, I updated agin, yah! And I hope everyone likes it. I used Sade's Lovers Rock I thought it was smooth and sweet. So what will happen next. I'll update as soon as I can. Please Review and thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Realization in a dream**

* * *

It was about one thirty when Eriol finally got to his apartment and went to sleep but as he slept he couldn't help but dream. Sweet dreams:

**ERIOL'S DREAM **

**It was on the beach with his favorite black trunks on and listening to soft music playing in the back round. Eriol sighed feeling the heat of the sun on his bare tone chest. "You sigh too much." A voice said beside him. Eriol turned and saw Tomoyo standing up in a truly hot black bikini with her hair wet and shiny in the sun. "What are you doing here?" Eriol said baffled sitting up. Tomoyo smiled and sat on Eriol's lap. "What you forgot all about me already?" She pouted cutely. "N-no, I just-" Tomoyo stopped Eriol with a sweet peck on the lips. "You're so cute when you can't think of anything to say." She smiled then laughed laying Eriol back down.**

**Eriol blushed at Tomoyo's light weight on him and held his breath as she made a small circle on his chest. "You know, your acting weird, something you wanna talk about?" She asked. Eriol shook his head. "I feel like I'm dreaming." He said. Tomoyo smiled to his and flipped her hair on her shoulder. "Well, does this feel like a dream." Tomoyo said leaning toward Eriol and kissing him once more.**

**END OF ERIOL'S DREAM **

Syaoran and Sakura were in Eriol's apartment watching him laugh and mutter words they didn't understand. "Eriol?" Syaoran said and shook him. Eriol laughed and moaned turning over and smiling. "ERIOL!" Syaoran shouted in Eriol's ear making his scream from his interrupted dream. Eriol put his hand over his ringing ear and looked to Syaoran and Sakura who was sitting on his bed looking at him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Eriol shouted. "BECAUSE YOU WERE ACTING WEIRD!" Syaoran yelled backed. "Boys, please with the shouting, seriously." Sakura said looking to them both.

Eriol groaned and flopped back on his bed and put his pillow over his face. "What were you dreaming about, you were moaning and laughing?" Sakura teased. Eriol sat up agin and put the pillow that he covered his face with on his lap. "It's none of your business." He said reaching for his glasses and putting them on. "Oh, what is about a woman?" Syaoran laughed. "Piss off, Syaoran." Eriol spat. "Well, that singer, Miss Tomoyo Daidoji, is going to be getting a big pay roll soon. I heard some people come up to me and ask if she would be interested in singing in other places, I even heard a record dealing being offered." Sakura gossiped. "Really?" Eriol said getting up.

Syaoran nodded. "Looks like she really was the bell of the ball." He said. "I thought she was wonderful myself." Eriol admitted. Sakura sighed. "That song was beautiful, you are the lovers' rock." She sang. Syaoran nodded. "But that food last night, I don't even know what I ate it was so good." Syaoran said putting his hand over his stomach. "Yeah, I had to tell him to slow down so people didn't think he didn't eat." Sakura said. Syaoran rolled his eyes Eriol went in the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. "So you got more jobs for her lined up." Syaoran asked. Eriol nodded as he came in the room.

"That's fantastic. I'd love to meet her." Sakura said. Eriol scoffed and went back into the bathroom and rinsed his mouth and came back out. "Meet her, huh? She's as poor as a church mouse and the nicest person you'll ever meet, she just _too_ sweet." He said. "Man, you like that's a bad thing." Syaoran said. "Yeah, I'm sweet." Sakura said. "But a city sweet almost bitter, she sends money to her mother and she was even two hours late last night talking with her." Eriol said in a matter-a-fact way. "She's so sweet she could be named after a hard candy." He continued.

"Eriol, please your being stupid, no one is so sweet that there partially sugar coated, She's just a nice person, simply as that." Sakura said. Eriol took off his shirt and started his shower. Syaoran and Sakura left the room and went to the living space and sat down. "He must like this girl if he can't stop being so detailed about her." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded taking the pillow next to her and hugging it in concern. "Unusually fast for him to like someone, mostly all the performers he hires in the past were his girlfriends for two weeks." She continued. Syaoran nodded. "Well, good for him, I'm starving." Syaoran said getting up and going to the kitchen snooping in Eriol's refrigerator. "Syaoran we had breakfast." Sakura complained. "So, I'm a guy, I can't live off fruit salads like you women can." He said. Sakura rolled her eyes and picked up a cook book that was on the coffee table.

Eriol came out his room dressed in a black shirt with red letter saying 'kiss the chief', Sakura gave it to him as a birthday present from America. "Well, I going out to spend my day-off." Eriol said putting on his plain black baseball cap. "And where are you going?" Sakura asked standing up and walking over to Eriol who walked past her and went to the hall. "A walk about, is that a crime?" He smiled and slipped on his converse and left the apartment. Miyaki smiled to Eriol and he nodded. Eriol sighed as they finally got to the ground floor and he began walking down the street toward Tomoyo's place.

_'RRRIIINNNNGG_!' Screeched Tomoyo's alarm clock. It was Saturday and it was morning off, she had a late shift at the fast food restaurant she worked at, the people there weren't the nicest but the money was okay. Tomoyo sat up and yawned and got out the bed and took her shower. The hot water was refreshing to her in the morning. When Tomoyo finished her shower, she dried off and got into her purple rode and started her morning tea. '_DING DONG_' went the door bell. Tomoyo jumped startled, she didn't remember expecting anyone, she hoped it wasn't the landlord asking for rent because she already paid it. Tomoyo walked over to the door and opened it in a crack. "Oh, Eriol!" Tomoyo said surprised and shut the door in his face. Tomoyo looked around at her place, it was a little messing with clothes everywhere, she didn't want her boss seeing how she lived then firing her.

Tomoyo ran around and put the clothes under her pillow in her small room and then put the dirty dishes in the sink. '_DING DONG_', the door bell rang again. Tomoyo pulled her rode around her tighter and opened the door. "Well, I'm not use to having a door slammed in my face." Eriol said. Tomoyo tucked her dry hair behind her ears blushing. "Sorry about that, I just wasn't expecting anyone this early." She said. Eriol looked to her rode."I can tell." He said. "Oh, please come in." She said. "Um, sure." Eriol said walking into the room. Tomoyo sighed and shut the door. Eriol was a little surprised at how small her apartment was it was like being in a box, now Eriol understood why she was acting the way she was when she came over his place. "Give me just a minute. I have to get dressed." Tomoyo said rushing out of view to her room. Tomoyo looked to her small dresser and took her hair and put it in a low pony tail and then she scrambled putting on her jeans and a yellow shirt. Tomoyo sighed and walked out of her room calmly. The tea pot began whistling.

Eriol turned to Tomoyo and smiled as she walked over to the stove and turned off the water. "Sorry about that." She said. Eriol shook his head and looked to a photo that was on the counter. "Is this your mother?' Eriol asked looking to the photo with a smiling woman in a kimono holding a cup of tea. "Yeah." Tomoyo smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

Eriol nodded and Tomoyo reached up in the cup cabinet and took another black mug out and set it down making the tea. Eriol turned his gaze away from Tomoyo and looked around the place, to the small couch and the mini coffee table in front and then the small T.v., he looked over to the window it was small with white curtains and a small flower pot with a small flower basking in the sun. Eriol turned back to Tomoyo who was holding her cup of tea and just watching Eriol looking around her small home away from home.

"Yes, its small isn't it." She smiled. Eriol looked to Tomoyo and took the warm cup from her hand. "It's doing you just fine." He said. Tomoyo laughed. "You don't have to be so modest, Eriol." Tomoyo said with a smirk as she walked around the other side of the counter and sitting down in a chair next to Eriol. Eriol drank the sweet tea. Eriol sighed. Tomoyo and Eriol were silent for a moment as they drank their tea. Tomoyo sighed and finally got up and walked over to the couch and sat down curling her legs under her and smiled," So what are you _actually_ doing here?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "A funny thing really, ha, I'm not sure." He said truthfully.

"Really?" Tomoyo asked confused. Eriol nodded. "I guess I just felt like talking." He said. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well, since you're here, what did you want to talk about? I'm all ears." She said putting down her cup on the coffee table and looked to Eriol seriously. Eriol sighed and set the cup behind him on the counter top and then walked over to Tomoyo and sat with her on the couch. "I'm not sure." He said questioning himself. "Is it a girlfriend?" She asked. Eriol scoffed. "The last girlfriend I had she was a complete waste of time . . . and money." He said folding his arms. Tomoyo giggled making Eriol blush. "That's really not funny." He said looking to Tomoyo seriously. "You're actually a nice boss, not like my other bosses." She said. Eriol rolled his eyes. "And you, I mean, have a boyfriend or had one?" Eriol asked feeling his tongue burning with the question. Tomoyo looked down and brought her knees to her chest and sighed.

Eriol leaned forward looking to Tomoyo with a concerned looked on his face. "Y-you don't have to answer." He said nervously. Tomoyo looked to Eriol softly making his heart melt. "No, it's okay. I had one actually," Tomoyo paused. "This is stupid, but I always cry from no reason." She said whipping her tears with her fingers. Eriol reached in his pocket and handed Tomoyo a blue handkerchief. Tomoyo looked puzzled and took it and whipped her eyes. "You're really old fashion." She said. Eriol smiled softly. "I'm British not a cave man." He said. Tomoyo smiled. "His name was Shin, I met him back home, he worked at a small book store with his parents, we were in love," Tomoyo paused agin to wipe her eyes for the hot tear coming out that were flushing her face.

"We were together for the longest time, I gave him everything, my heart and soul if you can do that. And then one day his popped the question," Tomoyo sighed. "That's good isn't it? Why don't you have a ring on your finger now?" He asked. "He asked someone else too, her name was Kakyoji, she was singing mate in the church choir." She said.

"Damn." Eriol said. "I couldn't believe he did that to me, I loved him so much I would have died for him, that was about a year ago, I haven't been with anyone since especially since I moved to the city to follow my dream, I'm just concentrating on my goal and my Mother." She said.

"It must have been hard for you." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded. "And what about you? I'm pouring my dirty laundry to you." She said. "Well, believe it or not I haven't really been in love." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked to him shocked. "You're kidding." She said. Eriol shook his head. "Sure, I'm liked some of the women I was with but then I got bored, it's almost like colors of a dining room, you like white but then it's too plain and then you change it and change it, it's never happened, but I really don't care at this point my life is basically complete I don't think I need some women to tie me down." He said.

"How can you not want someone to love, it's like not breathing." Tomoyo said surprised. "Because, I'll eventually get bored." He said with a sigh. "I'm quite sure you wouldn't?" She said. Eriol scoffed. "Believe me I'll get bored, it just sometimes there so boring and shallow, always thinking we think they're fat or all we want is sex, it's boring." He said. Tomoyo laughed. "I'd hate to run into your ex's." She said. Eriol laughed. "I'm very sure you would."

Tomoyo looked at the clock and smiled then stood up. "Let's go somewhere." She said. "Huh?" Eriol said looking to her. "Yeah, I'm having fun talking with you, lets go to the beach or something." She said taking his hand pulling him up. Eriol hand burned at Tomoyo's touch as she pulled him to the door. Tomoyo slipped on her sandal and Eriol put on his shoes and they went out the apartment complex and went across the street to the beach. "This is another reason I chose this building to live in. It was cheaper; number one, and it's just across the beach." She smiled taking off her sandals and sitting down. Eriol took off his shoes and sat with her.

Eriol inhaled the sweet beachy air and sighed. Tomoyo stood and took off her shirt and accidently dropped the shirt on Eriol's head. Eriol took the shirt of his head and looked to Tomoyo. "Oh my God, are you mad?" Eriol said standing up holding Tomoyo Shirt. "No, I'm in my bathing suit, calm down." She said taking over her jeans with her back turned to Eriol. Eriol blushed and turned away. "You know there are little kids around." He said. Tomoyo laughed and turned around and took her hair out of her pony tail and shook her hair. Eriol's mouth fell open seeing her wearing the same really hot black Bikini, he dreamed. Tomoyo smiled. "What?" She asked. Eriol's body caught fire looking to Tomoyo's flat stomach and her slender curves that were driving him wild. "N-n-nothing." He stammered looking to her. "C'mon let go for a swim." She grinned and ran to the water and dived under. Eriol took off his shirt and ran to the water and dived. Tomoyo smoothed her hair back and smiled. "Doesn't this feel great?" She smiled. "I just soak twenty-five hundred yen pants, but I don't care."

Tomoyo smiled sweetly and slowly went under. Eriol looked around not feeling her moving under him. Eriol took a breath and looked seeing Tomoyo letting herself sink down to the sand bar. Eriol swan down slowly and Tomoyo's feet touched the sand below. She smiled and closed her eyes. Eriol quickly swam back up and took a breath. "Tomoyo." He said and went back under Eriol looked seeing Tomoyo slowly floating back up with her eyes closed and her body unmoving. Eriol swam over and pushed her up to the surface. Eriol supported Tomoyo up with her face out of the water. Tomoyo coughed with water spilling out. "Tomoyo?" Eriol said. Tomoyo put her hand on Eriol's shoulder and he let her go supporting her. Tomoyo's hand touched Eriol's chest and she coughed. Eriol blushed.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Tomoyo looked up to Eriol and smiled. "Yeah, I was trying to swim back up but I couldn't hold my breath long enough." She said. Eriol hands were under the water around her waist. "You really shouldn't be so carefree all the time." He sighed. Tomoyo scoffed. "You worry too much." She said pushing away from him. Eriol felt disappointed that Tomoyo moved away from him but his heart wouldn't stop beating. "C'mon I'll race ya." She smiled and dived under and began swimming with Eriol behind her.

Eriol easily caught up to Tomoyo and took her hand. Tomoyo smiled and slipped away from him swimming to the top. Eriol followed and took a breath panting. "You're slippery for a swimmer." He teased. Tomoyo laughed. "Well, you lost anyway." She smiled pushing Eriol. Eriol couldn't understand why he wanted to be so close to Tomoyo, something was pushing inside of him to reach out and touch her and take her in his arms and smell her sweet smell.

Tomoyo smiled and looked to the blue the sky. It was high afternoon. "C'mon let's get an ice cream." She said and swam toward the shore. Once Eriol and Tomoyo got back on the shore they walked to the small ice cream stand. Tomoyo was getting cat calls to the guys going past her. Tomoyo smiled and ignored them. Eriol was offended that they were looking at her like that. He just wanted to punch them.

Tomoyo smiled to the young man working at the small stand. He dropped the ice cream cone that the little kid was reaching for. "Oh, sorry. "He said handing the kid a new cone. "Jerk." The kid said and stuck his tongue out and walked away. Tomoyo smiled to the young man. "We'll have a vanilla and chocolate swirl cone." She said. The guy nodded but didn't move looking to Tomoyo with his mouth open. Eriol was holding they're clothes and then he walked over to the counter and slammed his fist down. "NOW!" He shouted making the boy jump and got started. "Sorry." He said. Eriol growled. "Your really being mean, you know that." Tomoyo said. "The kid is partially drooling at you and your just smiling there in the bathing suit." He said.

"Well, if men find me attractive, I'll take it as a compliment." She said. Eriol rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter. Tomoyo looked to Eriol's tone chest and blushed. "You can't possibly eat the food you make, your in great shape." Tomoyo said. "It's called working out, if you work out you can eat whatever you want." He said. The young man handed Tomoyo the cones. "I put sprinkles on yours." He smiled. Tomoyo smiled back. "Thank you." She said and was about to hand him the money. "Oh no, not at all, it's on me." He smiled. Tomoyo smiled even more. "You're so sweet." Tomoyo leaned forward and kissed the young boy on the cheek and his face turned completely red.

Tomoyo handed Eriol his cone and he frowned feeling usually jealous. "See wasn't that nice." She smiled licking her cone. Eriol scoffed. "He just thought you looked hot." He said and licked his ice cream. "Here have a sprinkle." Tomoyo said taking some Ice cream with sprinkles off her cone and with her finger putting her finger in his mouth. Eriol blushed as she pulled her finger away. Tomoyo smiled. "You're just jealous." She smiled. Eriol laughed. "Whatever." He lied blushing even more.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes as a group of guys called Tomoyo. Eriol stopped and turned around. "YOU PRICKS SAY ANOTHER WORD AND I'LL BURY YOU IN THE GROUND!" He shouted not being able to hold it in anymore. The guys looked away and ran. Tomoyo frowned. "You really are something for a boss." She said licking her ice cream. Eriol sighed and continued walking. "Would it make you feel better if I put my pants on?" She said. Eriol handed Tomoyo her jeans and she handed him her ice cream as she slipped into her jeans and then took her ice cream back. "Happy?" She asked. "In a matter of speaking." He muttered. Tomoyo shrugged. "So what do you wanna do next?" She asked biting the cone.

"I don't know." Eriol said. Tomoyo thought for a moment and then walked over to an empty bench and sat down finishing her Ice cream. Eriol sat with her and finished his first then put back on his shirt and cap. "I can't wait until December." Tomoyo said randomly. "Why?" Eriol asked tilting his head back and looked to the shady tree and the birds flying to and from branches. "I'm going back home." She said. Eriol looked to Tomoyo confused. "For good?" He asked. Tomoyo shook her head. "I don't think so, but I want to be there for the winter festival and ice skating and my Mother Christmas party." She smiled. "You must really miss her." He said wanting to know how she felt but didn't because he never knew his mother. "Yeah, she's everything I've got beside my other friends. It's always been just us together, shopping and painting and being silly." She said softly.

Eriol and Tomoyo were silent for a moment, mainly because Eriol was looking for something to say. "When I was a kid," He began making Tomoyo looked up into dark midnight blue eyes. "I always pictured my parents as the loving couple holding my hands as they walked and talked about vacations to Paris in the summer and getting a puppy for me for my birthday, and as I got older I began to drown myself in misery of thinking that they didn't love me or want me for that matter, but now that I think about it, I don't even know who they were or what they were like, but had I not seen that baker I saw I would never be here." He said. Tomoyo smiled. "But you still wish you met them, or at least knew them?" Tomoyo said. Eriol looked away from Tomoyo and nodded.

"I just hope someday they'll be more proud of what I became." He said. Tomoyo smiled and took Eriol's hand. "Thanks for saying that." She said. Eriol gripped Tomoyo's soft small hand. Tomoyo looked to her watch. "Oh." She said and stood looking to her watch. "What?" Eriol said looking up to her still holding her hand. "I have to go. I have to start work soon." She said. Eriol stood still with her hand still in his hand. Eriol nodded. "Thanks for _the talk._" She teased. Eriol chuckled. "Anytime, except in the morning." He said. Tomoyo smiled and pulled Eriol into a tight hug. Eriol could feel Tomoyo steady heartbeat and smell her sweet lavender-vanilla hair. Tomoyo pulled away. "I'll see you soon." She said and took her shirt from him and ran off waving. Eriol waved back as he watched her once more run away. Eriol put his hand to his chest and thought about calling the doctors about his heart and why it was beating so fast.

Eriol turned away and then looked back seeing Tomoyo fading away in the crowd. "Hmm." He said and looked to his hand that felt suddenly raw and naked without hers. Eriol couldn't understand why he was feeling or thinking like this. Eriol walked home and lay on his bed for the rest of the day unconsciously thinking of Tomoyo.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I'm just getting over the worst stomach flu, I know this one is short but hopefully it'll tide you over until chapter five. Thanks for waiting and sorry I got sick. I'll update ASAP. **

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Another preformance**

* * *

Tomoyo sat on her couch flipping through a magazine she picked up late last night. "I'm telling you Rika, Eriol is amazing, he's the best boss I've ever had." Tomoyo said sighing and flopping down the zine.

"Ha, that because his hot, I can't believe you spent a day with your boss and got a huge pay check, did I mention he was hot and _rich_?" Rika said. Tomoyo sighed. "I really don't care, I'm just working for him and seeing him as a person was really nice, he's sweet but serious." She said. "And his hot, what did his chest look like?" Rika asked. Tomoyo laughed. "Well, it was wet and," Tomoyo paused. "GO ON!" Rika shouted. "And his was tone and he seriously have a six pack and his biceps, oh they'll make you shiver." She said in a dramatic voice making Rika laugh. "Oh, I wish I were you right now." She smiled. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Your nuts, you wouldn't want to be me, I'm broke." She laughed.

Tomoyo phone began beeping. "Oh hold on Rika, I have someone on the other line." She said and clicked the phone over on the other line. "Hello?" She said. "Tomoyo, it's me Eriol." He said on the other line sitting on his bed blushing and his heart beating the entire time.

"Oh, hey! How's it going?" She asked. "Fine, thanks, I actually called to tell you I need you for another performance, I have some pretty powerful people coming tomorrow night and I was wondering if you had any free time." Eriol said rubbing his neck. "Sure, anything for you, I can be there." She said. "Great, thanks Tomoyo." He said. "Okay, bye." Tomoyo hung up and Eriol hung up his phone and shouted. "That's it I'm going to the hospital right now." He said walking to the door.

"Rika, that was Eriol, he gave me another job tomorrow night." She smiled. "Oh, that's great!" Rika smiled on the other end. "I just hope when you hit a record deal and just so you remember I'm a size five, you'll be sending me cocktail dresses and everything." She laughed. Tomoyo giggled. "Don't worry we'll be shopping together for them." She said.

* * *

Eriol was sitting in the doctor's office finishing up a physical, he sat on the chair and looked to his watch and sighed. The male doctor came back in and was looking at Eriol chart. "I'm not sure what wrong with you, your perfectly healthy." He said. "Doctor Sodin, I don't feel healthy." He said. "Well, the worse you've have was stomach flu and a small operation on his hand because you had a large piece of glass under your skin, that's it, there nothing wrong with you." He sighed sitting down and putting the chart on his lap. "But there has to be something." He said. The Doctor put up his hand and sighed. "Okay, tell me how you feel and when it happens." He said. "Well, every time I'm with Miss Tomoyo Daidoji, my heart just speeds up and I feel . . . kinda light headed and when she touch's me I feel like I'm on fire and I keep acting weird, jealous and nervous." He explained.

The doctor lowered his glasses and laughed at Eriol. "You know this really isn't funny, I'm a grown man." He said. "And you have a crush." The doctor finished. "Huh?" Eriol said.

"Well, it sounds like you like this Miss Tomoyo very much, if your acting like that, it's very natural to feel attracted to someone, your really a late bloomer with love." He said. "Love?" Eriol spat. "Yes, it's just love or a plain old crush, being as along as you are I'm pretty sure you've had your share of love's." He said. "No not really, I just date on and off with women, they get boring fast and often shallow." He said.

"Maybe it's because your picking them for the wrong reasons." He said. Eriol thought about for a moment and then thought of Tomoyo and blushed. "I'm an idiot." He laughed. The Doctor laughed with Eriol. "Your fine, Mr. Hiiragizawa, have a drink." He said handing him some water. Eriol took a gulp and sighed.

"In my twenty's and I'm acting like a stupid school boy, blah." He rolled his eyes and stood. "Thanks Doctor." He said and walked out the hospital and thought about love for a moment. How could he possible love Tomoyo? She was beautiful, yes but love her? he thought.

Tomoyo walked down the street of Tokyo she was just taking a small walk trying to think of a song that she could sing for tomorrow night. Tomoyo walked down beside the beach and stopped at the small ice cream stand the young man smiled to her. "You don't have your boyfriend with you today?" He asked. Tomoyo looked to him puzzled as she picked up a small ice cream bar and put money on the counter. "Boyfriend?" She said. "Yeah, the guy with glasses." He said. Tomoyo laughed. "No, his not my boyfriend, his my boss." She said. "Oh, the way his was acting I thought you were with him." He said. "You would have made a nice couple."

"That really sweet of you, but I'm not looking for anyone." She smiled and walked off. 'Boyfriend, that's funny.' She thought biting into her ice cream bar. Tomoyo walked across the street looking to the windows of beautiful expensive clothes. Tomoyo sighed wishing she could afford them. Tomoyo stopped looking at a long flowing purple sun dress that had a plunging V-neck and a bare back. Tomoyo sighed looking to it dreaming-ly. Tomoyo's ice cream bar dripped on the ground as she stared at the dress. Tomoyo blinked and put the rest of the bar in her mouth and kept walking.

Tomoyo walked pasted the shops and stopped at the pier watching the boats and painters painting. Tomoyo sat on the railing and sighed. "I wish life was this simply." She said out loud.

* * *

As the day went by Eriol was still sorting his feeling and thoughts while Tomoyo was dreaming of home and how much simpler it was to be there. The next thing Tomoyo knew it was morning and she had to get to the bar and work. Rika looked to Tomoyo who looked depressed as she handed a woman her red wine. "Tomoyo you look blue, you wanna talk about it?" She said patting her back. Tomoyo smiled to Rika. "No I'm fine, I'm just a little homesick." She said. Rika smiled and pulled Tomoyo into a hug. "It's okay to miss home but just think of how proud your mom will be when she finds out about your new job." Rika assured her. Tomoyo smiled and nodded and hugged her friend back.

"I don't pay you two hug each other and talk about girly stuff!" Nobu-san shouted from across the room. Tomoyo and Rika laughed and took a few more orders. And once more time pasted and before you know it Tomoyo was heading to Eriol's restaurant that was once agin packed and the bang was playing. Eriol was in the kitchen cooking orders and keeping everyone on there jobs.

Tomoyo went into the changing room and took a dress of the rack and put it on and flipped her hair and walked to the stage once the song ended. All the guys greeted Tomoyo and handed her a microphone after she told them what she was going to sing and then the music started. Eriol looked up seeing Tomoyo wearing a simple black dress with her hair down and lip gross accenting her lips. Eriol smiled seeing her and called another order.

* * *

_**My love grows deeper every day and takes a little piece of me**_

_**My love grows deeper every day and takes a little piece of me**_

_**My love grows deeper every day, deep into the sea**_

_**But takes a little piece of me**_

_**Oh, it' so beautiful out and I can't see why we're not allowed to be**_

_**Up in the sky with the birds counting the flowers**_

_**Oh my powers failed me agin when I can't see beginning to end**_

_**And I try to test it agin through the hours.**_

* * *

The people applauded as Tomoyo sang getting really into the song.

* * *

_**Wandering stars in the blue could not be born because of you**_

_**My love grows deeper every day and takes a little piece of me**_

_**My love grows deeper every day what takes a little piece of me**_

_**My love grows deeper every day, deep into the sea**_

_**But it takes a little piece of me**_

_**Oh why can't I be green as the grass beneath my feet**_

_**As fresh as the dew hits the ground in the morning**_

_**And not yellow like bumble bees, please take me off my knee, my knee**_

_**I don't wanna be red forever**_

**_

* * *

_**

Eriol looked up seeing that it was something about this song that was making Tomoyo more emotion then she usually was and it worried him a little.

* * *

_**I'll be looking at the moon but I'll be thinking of myself**_

_**I've got me under my own skin, I don't need nobody else**_

_**I'll be looking at the moon but I'll be thinking of myself**_

_**I've got me under my own skin and I don't need nobody else**_

_**Wandering stars in the blue could not be born because of you**_

_**Wandering stars in the blue could not be born because of you**_

_**If I could have sunlight in the palm of your hand I'd take the moonlight instead**_

_**If I could have sunlight in the palm of your hand I'd take the moonlight instead**_

_**My love grows deeper every day and takes a little piece of me**_

_**My love grows deeper every day but takes from me**_

_**My lvoe grows deeper every day, deep into the sea**_

_**But takes a little piece of me, a little piece of me**_

* * *

Tomoyo bowed and walked off the stage quickly as everyone stood and applauded the performance. Eriol looked over to his chief and nodded to him. "I'll be right back." He said and put his towel down. Eriol made his way out the kitchen and to the backstage dressing room. Eriol knocked on the door and opened it. Tomoyo sniffed and turned to Eriol. "Oh, hi Eriol." She said trying to cover that face that she was crying but her nose, eyes, and cheeks were red.

Eriol shut the door. "What's wrong?" He asked walking over to her. "It's nothing." She lied. "You can tell me if you want." He said. Tomoyo shook her head and stood up and stumbled slightly. Eriol took her hand. "Are you sure?" He asked not believing her. Tomoyo sniffed and looked up to Eriol. Eriol put his hand over Tomoyo's forehead. "Your burning up." He whispered. Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm fine." Tomoyo said pushing away from Eriol and walking over to her purse. "Tomoyo, you have a high fever, let me take you home." He offered. Tomoyo looked to the mirror and pulled her hair and braided it. "Fine, but I'm telling I feel fine." She said.

Later that night after the restaurant closed, Eriol drove her to her apartment. Tomoyo didn't look like herself, she seemed down. Eriol looked to Tomoyo every so often as they drove. But Tomoyo just looked out the window. Eriol parked the car and they walked out and went to the elevator and went up to her apartment. Tomoyo took out her keys and entered with Eriol right behind her. Tomoyo took off her shoes and dropped her purse and keys on the floor and flopped on the couch.

Eriol stood looking to her. "Tomoyo, what's the matter? I know something wrong." He said as he slipped over his shoes and walked over to her. Tomoyo sighed and folded her arms. "I'm fine." She said angrily. "Your not, you should lay down." He said. "I'm fine damn it!" Tomoyo shouted standing up. Tomoyo stumbled forward and Eriol ran over and caught her. "Leave me alone, I'm fine." Tomoyo shouted with tears welling in her eyes.

"Tomoyo what is wrong with you?!" Eriol shouted looking to her seriously. Tomoyo looked down and shook her head. "Eriol, please just go." She said. "Tomoyo looked at me, what's the matter?" He asked agin. "I just miss her, that's all, I'm fine." Tomoyo smiled but she cried nonetheless. Eriol felt his heart break. She missed her mother, everything in the city was so confusing and different from her home. She was homesick, really bad. Eriol held Tomoyo close to him as she cried on his shoulder.

Eriol smoothed Tomoyo's hair and held her tight and rocked her slowly. "It's okay." He whispered. Tomoyo sighed and stopped crying. Eriol lifted Tomoyo up and walked to her small room and laid her on the bed. Tomoyo slowly fell asleep as Eriol walked out the room and went to couch and sat down. Eriol didn't know what it was like to be home sick but she must have really missed her mother. Eriol laid on the couch and fell asleep himself.

RRRRRRRIIIINNNGGG! Eriol jumped and looked around confused at where he was. Eriol looked to his watch and then walked to the kitchen where the phone who. "Hello?" He said. "Honey, you sound awful, are you sick?" Sonomi Daidoji asked on the other like, Tomoyo's mom. "Oh, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, her boss." He explained. "Oh, Eriol." She laughed the woman. "I'm Tomoyo's mother, she told me a lot about you." She said in a soft voice. Eriol blushed. "I hope it wasn't anything bad." He said. Sonomi laughed. "Not at all, is she there?" She asked. "Well, actually she's sleeping, she having a seriously case of homesickness, I had to take her home, she had a fever, I can see if she's awake if you'd like?" He asked. "If it's not any trouble." Sonomi said.

Eriol walked into the Tomoyo room seeing her arm hanging over the bed and her right leg from under her cover. Eriol smiled and got to his knees and tapped Tomoyo.

Tomoyo moaned and looked to her. "Good morning." She smiled. "I have someone who what's to speak to you." Eriol said handing Tomoyo the phone. "Huh?" She said taking the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby." Her mother said softly. "Mommy, oh I wasn't expecting your call." She sitting up. Eriol walked out of the room and sat back on the couch and took out his cell phone and called Syaoran leaving a message for him to tell him that he was going to be busy for a while.

Eriol walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. It was almost empty; there was a half dozen eggs half gallon of milk and an apple. Eriol sighed and looked to the stove and lifted the tea pot feeling the heaviness of it and turned on the stove for some tea water. Eriol sighed and sat down and watched the fire and the water slowly began to boil. Eriol took a clean tea cup and made Tomoyo some tea.

Eriol knocked on Tomoyo's bedroom door and opened it holding cup of tea. "Okay, mom, I'll try to get some rest, I love you too, bye." Tomoyo hung up the phone and looked over to Eriol. "I thought you might like some tea." He said handing her the cup. "Thank you." Tomoyo said and took the cup. "And thank you for answering the phone." She smiled. "No problem." He smiled back.

"Once you finish that you should rest, I'll call all your jobs and say you'll be off for a few days." He said reaching of and picking up the phone. Tomoyo nodded. "There's a personal phone book on the counter in the kitchen nearest to the refrigerator." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded and shut the door. Eriol walked to the kitchen and picked up the red book and looked through it.

It had Rika's number, carry-out numbers, family and friends, etc. Eriol stopped on the page that had her job number, she had at least five jobs. "Wow." Eriol said to himself and began dialing the numbers and telling her bosses that she's sick and she's taking a few days off. When Eriol finished he went back to Tomoyo room seeing that she finished her tea and was sleep. Eriol smiled down at her slumbering form and reached down brushing her raven hair out of her face. Tomoyo smiled and turned to her side and sighed. Eriol pulled the covers closer to her and left the room shutting the door.

Eriol once agin went back to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Well, looks like I have something to do." He said. Eriol walked over to Tomoyo's keys that were still on the floor and left the apartment and headed to his car. Eriol drove down the street stopping at the super market. 'You'd think she'd go food shopping once in a while.' Eriol thought taking a cart and walking into the market. Eriol stopped and picked up some fresh fruit and bread. Then he turned in the frozen food section and got chocolate ice cream frozen pizza, frozen veggie's, and a bag of ice. Eriol went down to the female hygiene. Eriol was slightly embarrassed, but then he saw a older man sniffing a box of pads.

Eriol looked to him confused and the man stopped sniffing and looked to Eriol. "For my teenage daughter, she always says unscented but I can't tell the difference." The older man said. Eriol took the boxes from his hand and sniffed them both. "There both unscented, and plus it say so on the box." Eriol pointed. They both laughed. "I can't tell anymore." He said. Eriol smiled. "I couldn't blame you." He said. "Shopping for you girlfriend?" The man asked. "No, It's for a friend, she's sick." He said. "Oh, so your doing her shopping?" He asked. Eriol nodded. "You'd think she's take some time off the get this kind of stuff." Eriol said looking to the self. "Well, get these then." The man said handing him a box of tampons, my wife uses them." He said. Eriol nodded and got two more. "Thanks for helping me out." The man said. Eriol nodded. "It's no big deal, I thought I'd look rather strange in this section." He laughed. The man nodded and they went about there ways.

Eriol stopped and got a gallon of milk and some easy desserts and eggs, then he went farther down the section and picked up some orange juice and some iced tea mix. Eriol turned seeing some kids laughing as there tired looking mother ordered some cheese. Eriol looked to the cereals and picked up some that he liked that he thought she might like. Eriol looked down at the full cart and checked over everything, toilet paper, food, fruit, etc. Eriol nodded and got in line. Once Eriol paid for the everything and loaded the car then drove back to the apartment. He took out the keys and opened the door and picked up the bag and sat them on the counter. Eriol walked back to the door and slipped off his shoes and shut the door.

Eriol sighed and looked at the time. It was six o'clock. 'Man, that girl can sleep.' Eriol laughed as he peeped in to see if she was doing okay, she was still asleep. Eriol then began putting away the foods and everything. Eriol went into the bathroom and put the bathroom stuff in the bathroom. Tomoyo's bathroom was small but usable, Eriol opened he medicine cabinet and smiled seeing her toothpaste and shampoo. Eriol smiled and walked out the bathroom and yawned. He had everything put away. "I think a nap is in order." Eriol said to himself and sat in the love seat and closed his eyes taking of his glasses.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for waiting and I hope you like this chapter, I'll update next week if I can so reveiw and tell me what yout thinks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed that last couple of chapters, and I hope you stick with me because things with Eriol and Tomoyo and about to get . . . hot!**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Vacation**

Morning finally came and Tomoyo was completely rested and she felt much better that she talked with her mother last night. Tomoyo yawned and stretched and got out the bed and went to the bathroom. Tomoyo flushed and washed her hands and opened her medicine cabinet to get her tooth paste. Tomoyo when she opened it. There was a box of tampons beside her tooth paste. Tomoyo frowned not remembering getting any. Tomoyo brushed her teeth and took her showered and got dressed. "What am I going to eat, I forgot to go shopping again." She sighed. Tomoyo walked into the room seeing Eriol silently sleeping on the love seat. Tomoyo smiled and walked to the kitchen. 'I think I had some bread in there, maybe I could have toast and eggs, if there any good.' She thought.

Tomoyo opened the refrigerator and gasped seeing it filled with food. Tomoyo opened the freezer and gasped again seeing ice cream and other frozen foods. Tomoyo turned and looked to Eriol who sighed. Tomoyo smiled and walked over to him. Tomoyo tapped Eriol and he groaned ignoring her. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said and shook him again. Eriol opened his eyes and gasped standing straight up. Tomoyo backed away and Eriol lost his footing and hit his head on the coffee table. "Oh my God!" Tomoyo said and ran to the kitchen to get an ice pack. "Ow." Eriol whined sitting up and touching his forehead. Tomoyo ran back over to Eriol and looked to his swelling forehead. "It's swelling." Tomoyo said shocked and gently put the ice pack on his head.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked worried. "Well, I'm not use to falling on my head first thing in the morning." Eriol sighed and looking to Tomoyo who smiled. "Why are you smiling? I have a knot on my head the size of China." He said. "I'm smiling because of what you did." She said. "Oh." Eriol blushed. "It was nothing, I know how hard you work, I know you hardly have time to feed yourself." He said. Tomoyo hugged Eriol and sighed. "Your the sweetest man I've ever met." She said. Eriol rolled his eyes trying to control his rapidly beating heart.

"So for doing that, I'll make you breakfast." Tomoyo smiled and helped Eriol up who was still keeping the ice pack on his forehead. Eriol sat down at the small counter and groaned. "You don't have to watch me, I have a TV you know." Tomoyo smiled taking out some cinnamon and eggs and bread. Eriol nodded and walked to the couch and turned on the television. Eriol changed the channel to the gossip channel. "Thanks Nel, well the hot and sexy power boss Syaoran has been spotted at-what else -- a night club and -get this-with another woman not his wife," The newscaster reported showing a picture of Syaoran dancing with a girl. Eriol laughed and took out his cell phone and called Syaoran.

"Hello?" Syaoran said on the other line. "Dude, you went clubbing last night and didn't invite me?" Eriol teased. "Oh, Eriol please not now, I already have reporters crawling up my ass about that, I wasn't dancing with anyone, I was with Sakura, it's total Photoshop." He said.

"Damn, that software should be banned from reporters, my just love ragging on you." Eriol laughed. "Whatever, where are you? I went over your place and you weren't there. I told everyone at the restaurant you were going to be busy, what's up?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo was to busy smiling and fixing French toast to notice Eriol was talking on the phone. "I'm at Miss Tomoyo's place with a hickey on my head." He said. "Eww, your a freak." Syaoran said.

"No, you ass, I fell and it my head this morning, she startled me." Eriol explained. "Oh, well, good luck with that." Syaoran laughed. Eriol sighed. "So how's Sakura?" Eriol asked. "Shopping, Christmas shopping of all the things it's summer." Syaoran said. Eriol laughed. "That's Sakura for ya, always late getting there but always early having what she needs." He sighed.

"Also in other news, the rich and famous chief Eriol Hiiragizawa has his restaurant opened and business if booming, we also heard of a new performer, she's very talented, and also performs at a local bar and grill, who is this mystery performer?"

"Hey, Tomoyo your popular, there saying your a mystery performer." Eriol said. "Oh, really, how exciting." Tomoyo laughed being sarcastic. Eriol smiled. "Anyway, I'll see you later, Syaoran. I'm about to have breakfast." Eriol said. "Okay, man, bye." Syaoran said and hung up. Eriol closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

Eriol walked back over to the counter after turning off the T.v. "Mmm, Smells wonderful." Eriol said. "Well, that means a lot coming from a master chief." Tomoyo smiled to Eriol as she put the French toast on the plate with some syrup. Tomoyo put the plates down and she sat on the other side and began eating.

Eriol took bit and smiled. "Cinnamony sweet." He commented. Tomoyo smiled. "You know what I just realized?" Tomoyo said. Eriol took another bit and shook his head. "We both have nothing to do." She said. Eriol nodded and took sip of orange juice. "So I'm thinking we should go to the music fair at the park." She said excited. "The music fair?" Eriol said. "Yeah, they have food and games, and prizes and music, it's fun I went on time when I first came here, I went with my friend Rika." Tomoyo exclaimed.

Eriol nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He said. Tomoyo smiled and finished eating in a hurray and Eriol finished too. "Just a minute, I'm going to change." Tomoyo said. "What's wrong with what you wearing?" Eriol called. "I'll be just a minute." She said. Three minutes past and Eriol was waiting at the door with his shoes tied and everything. Tomoyo came out her room wearing a white tank top with a long light cotton skirt and her new pair of sandals that laced up her leg. Eriol smiled. "That was fast." He said. Tomoyo smiled and spun around and picked up her purse. "C'mon we can walk from here." Tomoyo smiled and took Eriol's hand and they rushed out the building and down the street.

It was hot, and I mean hot. Tomoyo and Eriol crossed the street into the cool shade seeing people dancing and running kids and the smell the grilled food filled the air. Tomoyo smiled and gasped seeing the performer's dancing. Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and they began to walk through the festival playing games and going on the rides and eating lunch, they were there all day. Eriol was almost under a spell with Tomoyo smiling and laughing and talking with him.

* * *

By night time Eriol and Tomoyo headed back to her apartment and ate dinner. "So you haven't told me when your birthday was?" Tomoyo smiled drinking her lemon and water. "August 29." Eriol answered. "And yours?" He asked. "September 10." She said. "Looks like we both have birthday's to look forward too." Tomoyo smiled cleaning there plates off the table.

"That music festival was inspiring, I'm thinking about adding another dish to the menu." Eriol said watching Tomoyo as she turned on the water and put liquid soap in it getting ready to clean the dishes. "What did you have in mind?" Tomoyo asked turning around putting the left overs in the refrigerator. "I'm not sure, I was thinking some cool like iced fruits and sweet cakes, something tropical I suppose." Eriol said. "Mmm, Iced fruit, like icing?" Tomoyo asked. "I think so, I'm not sure I haven't really decided but it's going to be something cool and tropical." He said. Tomoyo smiled and began washing the dishes.

Eriol couldn't watching Tomoyo, he was in love with her and he thought he had fallen in love with her at first sight he admitted to himself. She was so different, she was kind and thoughtful, adventurous and hardworking, and he never thought a women like that could exist in a city like this. Just being around her made him feel suddenly full and complete.

Eriol stood and walked over to the counter in front of the sink and continued to watch Tomoyo. Tomoyo washed rinsed and placed the dishes in the dish rack to dry. Eriol watched as she repeated this notion. Tomoyo turned her head and looked to Eriol from the corner of her eye. "Something wrong?" She said turning her body a little to get a better look at Eriol. Eriol gave a soft smile and shook his head.

Eriol took a step and placed his hand softly on Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo turned around completely facing Eriol. "Okay, if there are soap suds on my face just say so." Tomoyo said as water dripped from her hands. Eriol's other hand pulled Tomoyo closer to him. "Eriol." Tomoyo whispered. Eriol and Tomoyo lips touched softly. Tomoyo couldn't help but fall in the magical daze of this unexpected kiss. Eriol kissed Tomoyo completely he could feel her warm body against him sending shock waves threw his body. Tomoyo was about to kiss him back but she pushed away and turned away from him. Eriol looked to Tomoyo startled. Tomoyo gripped the sink trembling. Eriol didn't say anything so he just simply left. Tomoyo put her damp hand to her mouth and cried.

What did she expect? A gentleman? She cursed herself for not taking more caution like the bell hop Miyaki said. Tomoyo turned and sighed putting her hand to her stomach and gasped and sobbed sliding down to the floor. She let someone get to close to her and as a result she put herself back into that black void of depression that she work so hard to climb out. Tomoyo stood and raced to the window and looked at it hearing Eriol racing down the road and turning the corner with a screech. Tomoyo sighed and whipped the tears from her eyes and picked up her phone.

* * *

Eriol turned into the parking lot near his apartment building and turned off his engine. 'What was I thinking?' Eriol thought angrily and he got out the car and headed to his apartment. Miyaki could see the frustration on Eriol face and stepped to the farthest corner of the elevator not wanting to be hit or anything worse. Eriol opened his door and took his shirt and headed for the shower. He loved her way couldn't he just simply say it? Eriol turned on the hot water and got into the shower and sighed still tasting Tomoyo's lips, it was the sweetest thing he ever tasted and he was so taken by it. Just touching Tomoyo made him crazy. Eriol sighed and looked up into the water closing his eyes.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Rika and Mrs. Sonomi shouted on the line. Tomoyo sighed. Tomoyo called her mother and Rika and told them everything that happened even Eriol-her own boss-kissing her on the lips. "I didn't want it to happen, but it did." She said.

"Honey, I might just have to come down there and put you in a cage, these city folk are nuts, especially the men."

"Tomoyo, did you kiss him back?" Rika asked. "No." Tomoyo answered quickly. "Well, then he should know, Tomoyo he sounds like a really nice man, maybe his just smitten because your pretty." Sonomi said. Tomoyo laughed. "Mom, that's the least of my problems, I can't face him after this happened, I have to quit the job and get another one." She said. "Are you nuts, why the hell would you do that? His paying a great amount of money, just try to be professional about it, act like it never happened." Rika said.

"How much is he paying you again?" Sonomi asked. "3500 yen, plus tips." Tomoyo sighed. "Honey, you better act like it never happened, I know it's going to be hard but you have to act like it and ignore him, he'll get the message sooner or later." She said. "Okay." She agreed. "Also I'll be starting a new job next week." Tomoyo said. "What job?" Rika said confused. "Starry Night." Tomoyo sighed. "Tomoyo, that place is for whores!" Rika exclaimed. "Tomoyo Daidoji, what did you do?" She asked. "It's not a strip joint, but there uniforms are a little revealing, but I'm not dancing or anything, I'm just a bus girl." Tomoyo said quickly.

"You don't have to sell your body for money for all those rich old perverted men." Sonomi said. "Mom, I'm not selling my body, I can handle this, don't worry." Tomoyo assured her. "Please be careful and strong, those men are rude and dishonorable." Her Mother advised. "Okay, Mom." Tomoyo nodded to herself. "I have to go now honey, I'll be in town hall for a meeting, I'll call you as soon as possible, and I'll see at you Christmas." She said. "Okay Mom." Tomoyo said again. "I love you dear." She said. "I love you too Mom." Tomoyo's mother hung up the phone and it was just Rika on the line now.

"You'd better be careful all sorts of shady guys go to that joint." Rika said. "I promise I'll be careful." Tomoyo said. "Oh, Tomo, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Tomoyo hung up the phone and sighed looking to her new uniform to Starry night that came in. She didn't feel right about this job.

* * *

**Thank to everyone who reviewing and is about to review, it really means alot and sorry if my spelling and grammar is a little off I'm still working on it and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, just wait until the next one. wink, wink**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 7: New job**

* * *

A week had slowly past and Tomoyo was going to be starting her new job at Starry Night, she was very uneasy about it but she needed the money. And still the fate taste and memory of Eriol's kiss haunted as she woke, why would he do that to her? She trusted him. She shouldn't have been so naive. 

It was late afternoon as Tomoyo walked to Starry Night. She wore her black skinny pants with heel and a white tank top and a light pink blazer.

Tomoyo looked around seeing neon lights advertising free drink and eats. And as she walked to the Starry Night club seeing all the rich men and there girlfriends, wives, or mistress's in a long line. The bouncer nodded to Tomoyo and let her through the door. Tomoyo shiver seeing all the revealing costume and the girls flirting with the men. "Ah, there you are, get dressed, it's going to a fun night." The short greasy hair man smoking a pipe said. Tomoyo nodded and went to the dressing room.

It was empty Tomoyo changed in her uniform that was a super short skirt and a bikini top. Tomoyo top her hair in a pony tail and put on her make-up and walked out the room and headed toward the bar. Tomoyo felt instead of wearing the little cloths she had; naked. "Here take this to ten and seven." Said the blond girl as she pushed the tray to Tomoyo. Tomoyo took the tray and looked at the number lite over the tables. Tomoyo walked over there and smiled. "Here's your drinks sir." She said softly. "Oh, a new girl I see." He said licking his lips. Tomoyo ignored him and put the drinks on the table.

"Enjoy." She smiled. As Tomoyo turned to walk away she was slapped on the butt. Tomoyo froze but kept walking back toward the bar. 'I shouldn't have done this.' She sighed taking another drink as music began to play.

* * *

Outside Eriol drove up to the bar and parked his car. He really didn't want to be here, he had been called in to see an old friend from back home. Eriol walked up to the bouncer and handed him a note. The bouncer nodded and opened the door. Eriol walked in seeing smiling half naked women, it was shameful to him and he was pretty sure that there parents were in shock. Eriol walked over to table 13 and sat. "Eriol, it's so nice to see you." The old man smiled drinking a cosmos tonic. "Mr. Black, I wasn't expecting your call all the way for France." Eriol said shaking his hand. Mr. Black was one of the chief's that taught Eriol when he was young, he was a widow and very rich. 

"I just came to visit you, I was going to China for a cooking show." He smiled. Eriol nodded. "Well, we could have met in someplace more wholesome." He said looking to the girl singing and dancing on the stage. "Well, I just thought this place would be fun, they say it's fun and they have pretty women." He said. Eriol rolled his eyes and waved a waitress over for his order. "What'll it be?" She asked flirtatiously. "Grapefruit martini." He said not looking to the girl. "Coming right up." She smiled looking to Mr. Black who nodded.

"I just came to see how your restaurant was doing." Mr. Black smiled and took sip of his drink. "It's fine, I got the desert you taught the menu. I personally make it." Eriol smiled. "Good boy, if you were my son I'd be so proud even though I am." He said. "That means a lot coming for you, Mr. Black." Eriol said kindly. "Please, I've know you since you were a boy, call me Andre." He said. Eriol nodded.

Tomoyo sighed and took the Grapefruit martini over to table 13. She kept getting mean looks from the other girls and lustful looks for the men. Tomoyo sighed as she walked past table seven getting her butt pinched this time. Tomoyo kept walking fighting the urge to smash the martini glass on his face. Tomoyo finally got to the to table thirteen and smiled. "Here's you drink sir." She handed Eriol the drink. Eriol laughed at something Andre said and turned facing Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!" He said shock standing up. Tomoyo's mouth face open and she dropped the glass and it's contents. "Oh." She bend down with all the men watching her cleaning up the mess and hurrying away before Eriol could say anything.

"You know her?" Andre asked with a smile. "She sings at my restaurant." He said. Tomoyo rushed back with Eriol's drink. "Tomoyo what are you doing her?" He asked quickly. "I'm working." She said back. "Your kidding." He said looking around at this place. "No." She said and turned. "Go ahead Eriol." Andre smiled. Eriol reached over and hugged Andre and kissed his cheek. "I'll call you." He said and rushed after Tomoyo. Andre grinned and sighed leaning back in his seat.

Eriol ran after Tomoyo who took her hair out of her pony tail and cursed herself for ever excepting this job. "Tomoyo, wait." Eriol said taking her hand. "Oy, kid not handling the waitress." The little man said through his pipe. "I know her, she's a friend." Eriol said. "Oh really, how much are you paying." He smirked. Eriol gave him a disgusted look. "Tomoyo, you can't do this." He said. "I do what I want, I told you I'm not rich like you, I have to work." She said and stormed away. Eriol grabbed her hand and held it. "It's not about working, it's about where your working this is dangerous." He said.

"Hey, kid no handling the waitress and besides she works here with me, Pimp Jo." He grinned with his false sliver teeth glimming dully. "Call me kid one more time and I'll send you to the hospital with a broken face." Eriol growled. "Eriol, let me go." Tomoyo said trying to pull from his grasp.

"Tomoyo don't know what your doing." He said. Tomoyo smacked Eriol really hard across the face. Eriol blinked as his hand let go. Tomoyo ran to the dressing room in tears and her hand sting. Tomoyo grabbed her pants and slipped them on and took off the skirt and ran out the room. "Hey where are you going?" The short man named Jo asked. "I quit, I can't do this." Tomoyo said trying to keep herself under control.

"You can't quit." He said. "I just did." Tomoyo walked out the club and down the street. "Tomoyo!" Eriol called with his cheek still red and throbbing. "Stop! wait!" He called. Tomoyo kept walking. "Tomoyo stop please, listen to me." He pleaded catching up with her. "For what, so I can be your personal bitch too." Tomoyo shouted. "What are you talking about?" He said. "I should have know to be more cautious around you, after what Miyaki said." She said pushing past Eriol. "Miyaki?" He said confused and then he thought for a moment about the elevator.

"Why do you even care where I work?" Tomoyo said turning to her face flushed and tear stained. "Because it's not there." He said. "I can handle myself you shouldn't even bother." She said and continued walking. "I care enough for your protection!" Eriol shouted. "Oh, so you have to protect me like all your other models and beautiful girls, I should have never trusted you, your just like Shin, you can't keep anything separate." She said. "How dare you compare me to him, I was just concerned." He said turning Tomoyo to him. Tomoyo frowned and slapped Eriol once again even harder to the point of it almost being a punch.

"Then why did you do it? Why did you kiss me? Do you think I'm some kind of country whore?" She shouted. "No, I didn't mean for that to have happened?" Eriol said. "Stay away from me Eriol, I don't care about the money, right now I care about my pride." She said and ran off slipping on her shirt. Eriol sighed and shook his head watching Tomoyo running down the street.

* * *

Tomoyo ran the seven block down to her apartment and the moment she opened her door she clock and fell to the floor sobbing. Something told her not to take the job even Rika said it was shaddy there and she didn't listen and she thought herself stupid for trusting Eriol all that time. Tomoyo sighed and panted with her hot salty tears still flowing. Moments later Tomoyo layed on the floor looking to her ceiling.

'You've been such a fool.' She thought to herself and someone knocked on the door. Tomoyo sat up and looked to the door. "Tomoyo?" Eriol voice called from the other side. Tomoyo looked away from the door and just sat hugging her knees to her chest. "Tomoyo I know your there open up." He said and sat down outside the door.

"Tomoyo please just listen to me, I'm not who you think I am." He sighed. "I don't believe you." Tomoyo said finally. "I'm not like that." He said. "And how should I know, your rich and most rich people can afford to lie. It's second nature." Tomoyo spat. "That's not true and you know it." He said. "Leave me along Eriol." Tomoyo said feeling her heart beating rapidly knowing that he was just on the other side of the door. "Tomoyo, I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to kiss you, I didn't mean to do anything, It was entirely my fault." He said softly. Tomoyo stood and walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. Eriol now sat on the floor with his back against the wall.

Tomoyo sighed and sniffed looking to him as he ran his hand through his hand. "Do you expect me to believe you?" She said. "You can if you want to, but I actually want you to trust me again." He said looking toward the door. Tomoyo gasped feeling as if he could see her. Tomoyo looked to her lock feeling like she should let him in. Tomoyo closed her eyes and unlocked the door and opened it. Eriol stood looking dead in Tomoyo's eyes. "Fine." She said and walked away from the door. Eriol followed after her and slipped off his shoes and shut the door.

"'Fine' what?" He asked. Tomoyo turned around and sighed. "I'll believe you and trust you but don't expect much." She said. Eriol nodded. "I don't think that you can't handle yourself, it's just so many women like yourself get involved in this whole money thing and it can be dangerous." He said. Tomoyo walked over to her couch and sat. "Thank you for being concerned." She blushed unknowingly. "And sorry for slapping you." She smiled shyly this time. Eriol smiled and touched his cheek. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were an underground boxer." He said. Tomoyo smiled to his good humor as he sat next to her.

Tomoyo sighed and looked back up to her ceiling. "Who was that men you were with?" Tomoyo asked not wanting it to be silent. "That was Mr. Andre Black, he was one of the French chiefs that taught me to bake when I was a kid." He said. "That's nice." Tomoyo said and closed her eyes. After a few moments of silence Tomoyo fell asleep. "Tomoyo?" Eriol said. Tomoyo moaned and her head rested on his shoulder. Eriol smiled softly and put his arm around Tomoyo and he closed his eyes as well and they both were asleep.

* * *

**An interesting turn of events, and sorry for taking so long to update, I hope this chapter it good enough, Although I find it a little short but don't worry some long one's are coming. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it's great hearing from everyone and sorry if there is some grammar and spelling, I'm working on it and also stick around, it's getting hot in this kitchen. Thanks for waiting and all your reveiws.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 8: What's wrong with you?**

* * *

It was early morning about six o'clock when Eriol woke. Tomoyo was still in Eriol's arms and her hand rested on his chest as she was still in a deep sleep. Eriol smiled and yawned and rubbed his eyes and looked to Tomoyo who sighed. Eriol slowly and softly moved off the couch laying Tomoyo down on it. Eriol looked to Tomoyo and smoothed her hair out of her face and then caressed her warm cheek gently. 

Eriol smiled. "I'll see you later." He whispered and kissed her cheek. Tomoyo smiled in his sleep dreaming. Eriol tiptoed to the door and left the building.

* * *

**Tomoyo's dream** **

* * *

**

**Tomoyo was getting her feet and hands messaged as she was in a sunny white room. Then the door opened revealing Eriol in black swimming truck and his chest damp and bare. "Leave us." He said looking to only Tomoyo. "What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol walked over and reached for her hand. Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and lifted her off the cozy chair. "Nothing, I missed you." He said and hugged her. Tomoyo blushed and hugged him back then she felt him kiss her shoulder and to her neck and smiled looking at her.**

**"You know what you forgot to do this morning?" Eriol asked with his hand rubbing her back. Tomoyo shiver and her breathing became heavy as Eriol and Tomoyo backed up into the white wall. "What?" Tomoyo asked in a whisper. "You didn't give me my kiss." Eriol said with his lips brushing against her's. "Eriol, please." Tomoyo said pushing away from Eriol. "What? You don't love me anymore?" He asked slowly walking over to her. "L-love?" Tomoyo said nervously. Eriol jumped over the couch and stood in front her taking her waist and bring her to him. "Yes, love, My dear." Eriol smiled.**

**"Eriol, I don't remember being with you." Tomoyo said. **

**"How insulting, because just last night we-" **

**Tomoyo shouted cutting Eriol off. "Okay, F.Y.I, I don't want to hear it." She smiled. Eriol nodded. "True." He said and let go of Tomoyo. "So are you going to give me my kiss or are you going to make me take it from you?" He teased as he sat on the couch.**

**Tomoyo just stood not knowing what to do. "Well, I'll just take it from you." He said and stood once more and took Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo could feel how warm it was she was shivering, she wasn't scared but she was nervous, she didn't t remember anything. Eriol tucked her hair behind her ears. And she smiled lightly. Eriol's nose brushed against hers. "Your shaking, you don't have to be nervous." He whispered to her. Tomoyo was surprised that he knew she was nervous. Eriol teased Tomoyo for a moment giving her light airy kisses on her lips. Eriol looked to her as she moved a little closer to her not wanting to be away from him.**

**And then Eriol kissed her gently. Tomoyo couldn't help but kiss him back as he led her to the couch and passionately kissing her. **

* * *

**End of Tomoyo's dream **

* * *

"Tomoyo?" Rika whispered shaking Tomoyo who moaned joyful gripping the couch arm. "Tomoyo!" Rika shouted. Tomoyo opened her eyes in shock and sat up. "Rika what are you doing here?" Tomoyo said in total surprise. "I just came to see how it went last night." Rika said sitting on the floor looking up to Tomoyo. "I quit." She smiled. Rika sighed. "Thank God." 

"And so you had a nice dream, you were saying 'Eriol' over and over and gripping the arm of the couch." Rika teased. Tomoyo blushed. "I wasn't doing it on purpose." Tomoyo sighed. Rika nodded. "You like him don't you?" Rika asked. Tomoyo sighed and looked to her window and looked around hoping Eriol would be there since they sat together. "I don't know, his my boss, that's sick." Tomoyo said standing up. "Well, just be careful, Tomoyo." Rika advised and she nodded.

* * *

Syaoran, Sakura, and Eriol were are his apartment eating breakfast. "That's what you did last night?" Syaoran said. Eriol nodded and drinking his water. Eriol told them everything that happened last night, not feeling like holding it in. "I really do have to meet this Tomoyo, she's sounds sweet." Sakura smiled. "Yeah and stubborn." Syaoran said. Sakura elbowed Syaoran. "What?" He said. "If I tell you something will you promise not to speak a word to a soul?" Eriol said seriously looking up from his plate. Syaoran nodded. "We promise." Sakura said and drank her water. "I'm in love with her." He said. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. "Your in love with who?" Syaoran asked confused. "Tomoyo." Eriol answered. 

Sakura smiled. Syaoran scoffed. "Eriol, your single and rich, and she's . . . sweet." Syaoran said waving his hand. Sakura elbowed Syaoran again. "Stop being stupid, Eriol's has never said his in love with anyone his been with." Sakura said. Eriol sighed wishing he had that martini last night.

"Dude that's sick," Syaoran said. "Why? You love Sakura, Right?" Eriol said offended. "Yes, but she never _worked _for me." Syaoran finished. Eriol stop to think and Syaoran was right, he was her boss. Eriol sighed and looked to his watch. "I seriously don't need this." Eriol said almost to himself. "Eriol, don't worry about it, How about I invite you and Miss Tomoyo to dinner to night, I really want to meet this girl that's driving you up the wall." Sakura laughed. Eriol sighed. "I doubt that she'll have time for dinner, she works a lot." Eriol said. Syaoran scoffed. "Working class females would do almost anything for a break." Syaoran said. "Wow, Syaoran, you make her sound freeloader." Eriol said offended. Syaoran put his hands up in defeat. "Just do it Eriol." Sakura sighed. "I'll try," he nodded.

* * *

Rika and Tomoyo were at a small cafe two blocks from Eriol house called Western. They served snacks, lunches and breakfasts. "So Tomoyo, you had a steamy dream about your boss?" Rika whispered leaning over the counter. Tomoyo blushed. "It wasn't steamy, Rika, it was intimate, unconsciously so lay off." Tomoyo whispered back. Rika laughed.

* * *

Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura were walking down the street before they got to the cafe when they finished breakfast. Eriol looked to the small window of the Western cafe and tripped. "Eriol, what the hell?" Syaoran said looking to Eriol who was getting up. "It's her." He said and then took Sakura's and Syaoran's arm and they hide behind a small Volkswagen bug. "Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked as the peaked ahead. Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura looked over the head of the car seeing Tomoyo smiling and laughing with Rika's other boss, He was American and his Japanese went only as far as when people ordered food.

Syaoran looked to Tomoyo's long black hair and then to her legs, she was wearing a short Jean skirt and a yellow tee-shirt with sandals. "Dude, she's hot." Syaoran said amazed. Sakura slapped him. "Ow, I didn't mean it like that, baby." Syaoran said. Sakura frowned. "You'd have better not." She said. Eriol sighed and ducked down. "She's very beautiful." Sakura said looking to Eriol. "I know." He said with a small smile. "C'mon, lets so say good morning, I can ask her myself about dinner tonight." Sakura said standing up completely.

"Are you mad?" Eriol said looking to her. "Sakura, just let Eriol do this along." Syaoran sighed. "No, I wanted to meet the woman Eriol fell in love with and I'm not going to pass this up." Sakura took Eriol's hand and helped him up. Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura headed to the cafe and opened the door. Tomoyo was drinking her apple juice and turned to the door seeing Eriol. Tomoyo's juice sprayed from her mouth in surprise. "Good morning." Eriol smiled to her. Tomoyo's mouth hung opened. "I got it." Rika said and gave Tomoyo a napkin and she cleaned up the mess.

"Eriol, I-I, good morning." She said. "Surprised?" He asked sitting next to her. "Just a little." Tomoyo laughed feeling a little embarrassed. "These are my good friends Syaoran and Sakura." Eriol introduced. Sakura smiled and took Tomoyo's hand. "Eriol has told us so many great things about you." Sakura said. Eriol lightly blushed. "Yep, he just can't seems to shut up." Syaoran said and bowed. Eriol gave Syaoran an evil look. Tomoyo smiled to Sakura and Syaoran. "Wow, I'm flattered, I hope it wasn't anything alarming." She said.

"Not at all, and I want to invite you to a small formal dinner tonight, if you have time." Sakura smiled. Tomoyo looked to Rika who nodded. Rika and Tomoyo were supposed to be going out dancing tonight. "S-sure." Tomoyo smiled a little baffled. "Eriol will pick you up, it'll be fun." Sakura smiled. Tomoyo smiled back liking how friendly Sakura was. "Well, we better be going." Syaoran said and took Sakura's hand. Eriol gave Tomoyo once last look. Syaoran saw it, it was soft and glowing. Tomoyo smiled and waved. "It was nice meeting you." She called as they headed to the door.

"Rika, what about dancing tonight?" Tomoyo asked. "We can go dancing another time, you have to go." She said excited. Tomoyo sighed. "What am I going to wear, it's a formal dinner." Tomoyo panicked thinking about the content of her small closet. "You could always wear that sexy black sparkling dress we got on sale last winter." Rika suggested. "I don't want to look a like slut, Rika, I want to look classy, you know blend in." Tomoyo said. "Oh, just wear the damn dress, you'll looked great." Rika assured her. Tomoyo sighed and nodded.

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol hung out together all day they stopped at the park after playing video games and running from the camera crews and reporters. Eriol flopped on the grass in the shade. "Tomoyo's really nice from what I saw." Syaoran said sighing sitting down by the tree trunk. "I told you." Eriol said sat up putting his arms on his knees. "I saw the way you looked at her." Syaoran said seriously. "Huh?" Eriol said and looked to Syaoran. "You really do love her, don't you?" Syaoran said. "Very much." Eriol sighed and ran his hands threw his hair. "Tell her." Syaoran said again. "How? Remember she working for me." Eriol said slightly frustrated. "So, Eriol she might be The One, you don't let something as stupid as business get in the way, you could lose her." Syaoran said still in his serious tone.

Eriol thought about his life before Tomoyo. He dated girls who were gold diggers and shallow, they never completed him in anyway, they never made him feel shy or weak, strong, happy, excited, and above all smitten. He was just empty without her. Thinking about Tomoyo only made him love her even more without trying, Eriol was almost to the point of going crazy. "I know." Eriol simply said with a heavy sigh. "I know."

"Then if you know, tell her. And don't water it down, when I told Sakura how I felt about her I was completely blunt, I got slapped once but I liked it and look, I'm married." He smiled thinking of Sakura. Eriol scoffed. "I'll try my best Syaoran, you just have to give me some time to think of what I'm going to say. Tomoyo so unexpected and I don't want to be anymore obvious then I already am." He said.

* * *

Later that night Tomoyo finished her shower and was getting ready. Tomoyo put on her favorite Lavender-Vanilla perfume on and then opened her small closet and picked out the black dress. It was a vintage off the shoulder back sparkling black dress that was light and neatly fell to the floor. Tomoyo put on her satin black heels. Tomoyo pulled her hair into a smooth fancy bun and pined it with her sparkling sliver hair pins. Tomoyo put on light make-up something natural so that she didn't look like she was a plastic doll. Tomoyo took some money she had saved up and her black clutch bag and made her way down stairs.

Eriol was outside waiting. She was ten minutes past being on time. Tomoyo walked out the elevator with everyone starring at her. She opened the door to the complex seeing Eriol leaning on the hood of his jaguar wearing a simply black and white tie. Tomoyo took a deep breathing shaking off the butterflies she was having seeing Eriol. Eriol turned his head to the door and his heart began rapidly beating. "Wow." Eriol said walking over to her. "I hope it' s not too much." Tomoyo said. "No, not at all, you look beautiful." He said letting the word slip.

Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you." She said and walked past. Eriol walked over to the car door and opened it for her. Tomoyo smiled to Eriol and get into the car while he went to the drivers side. Tomoyo was still amazed by the car. "Sorry for taking so long, I couldn't find my other ear ring." She said. Eriol nodded. Eriol could smell Tomoyo's soothing Lavender-Vanilla perfume, it was driving his scenes wild. Eriol opened the window on his side feeling a little hot. Tomoyo sighed looked out the window.

Eriol parked in the parking lot at the restaurant and opened the door for Tomoyo taking her hand helping her out. Her hands were so soft and warm. Eriol and Tomoyo slowly walked to the restaurant doors. "Mrs. Sakura Li is nice." Tomoyo said not wanting it to be silent. "She's always nice. Syaoran thought I was trying to take Sakura away from him when I was fourteen, he was so pissed every time I talked with her." He laughed. Tomoyo laughed too. "Well, it's a good thing he married her." Tomoyo said. "Yeah, or else he'd hire an assassin." He joked. Tomoyo smiled again as Eriol opened the door for her.

"Might I help you sir?" Said a young man. "The Li party." He said. "Oh, yes. Right this way please." He said. Tomoyo smiled to the young man who blushed looking at Tomoyo. Eriol gave the waiter an evil look and he looked the other way. Tomoyo and Eriol walked to the table as smooth jazzy music began to play and couples went to the dance floor. "Your late." Sakura frowned. "It's my fault," Tomoyo spoke up as Eriol pulled as chair out for her. "I lost my ear ring." She said. "Oh, then that's understandable." Sakura smiled to Tomoyo.

"I love your dress." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you, I got it on sale at this place that sold vintage dresses." She said proudly. "Lucky, I love vintage, it gives your wardrobe something-" Sakura paused looking for the right word. "Unique." Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time and laughed. Syaoran and Eriol looked to each other. "Oh, look it's the sunshine twins." Syaoran teased. "Oh, please, we're just having some fun." Sakura smiled. Tomoyo opened her menu and sighed. "Wow." She muttered to herself. The waiter came over holding a pad. "What'll it be?" He asked. "I'll have the rice with the spicy orange chicken and a white wine, " Eriol said handing the young waiter the menu. "I'll have the same." Syaoran sighed.

"I'd like the Mexican cheese salsa chicken with some red wine." Tomoyo said. "Mmm, sounds yummy, " Sakura smiled to Tomoyo. 'I'll have the same with white wine." She smiled. "Very good, I'll have your orders ready in a moment." He said and walked away. "Eriol said that your a talented singer, we heard you sing once, it was beautiful. How long have you been sing?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo laughed lightly not really thinking about how long she'd been singing. "Since I was old enough to talk, I would love listening to my moms old romantic records and I would sing them all day." Tomoyo answered.

"Lucky." Sakura sighed. "Not really, for some reason when I get a cold my throat is complete shut off, I can't speak a word for weeks even after I get better so after every show I have to drink something warm even if I don't like the taste." Tomoyo explained. Eriol looked to Tomoyo and smiled to himself. "Have you ever been in a musical?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Loads of times in high school, most of the girls hated me because even when I didn't audition the directors casted me, it was hard work but it was fun, I like doing the comedy's the most." She said.

There food was served and they all talked as if they were old friends, no one questioned Tomoyo about personal things but herself. Tomoyo laughed at something Eriol and took a sip of his wine as a performer was being applauded to the stage. Tomoyo sighed. "C'mon Eriol lets dance." Tomoyo said. "Oh no, not this time." He said. "Please." Tomoyo said batting her eyes making Eriol blush lightly. "Go ahead Eriol, dance with her, it's not going to kill you." Syaoran said. Eriol sighed and stood along with Tomoyo and took her hand and led her to the dance floor as the sing began to sing.

* * *

**You love me especially different every time **

**You keep me on my feet happily excited**

**

* * *

**

Eriol gave Tomoyo a small spin and hand went to her waist while he took her other and Tomoyo's hand rested lightly on Eriol shoulder as they danced.

* * *

**By your cologne, your hands, your smile, your intelligence **

**You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me **

**You school me, give me some things to think about **

**Ignite me, you invite me, you CO-write me, you love me, you like me **

**You incite me to chorus, ooh**

**Ooh...**

* * *

"See this isn't so bad." Tomoyo said trying to calm her beating heart. Eriol blushed as Tomoyo came closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Eriol could smell Tomoyo sweet hair and he blushed. Tomoyo looked up to Eriol. "Eriol are you okay?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded not being about to find his words.

* * *

**You love me especially different every time **

**You keep me on my feet happily excited **

**By your cologne, your hands, your smile, your intelligence **

**You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me **

**You school me, give me things to think about **

**Invite me, you ignite me, CO-write me, you love me, you like me **

**Incite me to chorus **

**La, la, la...**

**Da, da, da...**

**Do, do, do...**

* * *

"Aw, look at that." Sakura sighed holding Syaoran's hand. "His glowing, I have never seem him like this." Syaoran said feeling for his friend. "Now we just have to get her fired." Sakura said. "What?" Syaoran said confused. "So that they can be together, she can't date her boss, that's stupid." Sakura said. Syaoran shrugged and looked to Eriol who spun Tomoyo around again. "Lets leave them alone tonight." Syaoran said. Sakura looked to Syaoran and smiled.

* * *

**You're different and special**

**You're different and special in every way imaginable **

**You love me from my hair follicles to my toenails **

**You got me feeling like the breeze, easy and free and lovely and new **

**Oh when you touch me I just can't control it **

**When you touch me, I just can't hold it **

**The emotion inside of me, I can feel it **

**Ah...**

* * *

Eriol gave Tomoyo one more spin and the song ended and everyone applauded. Eriol and Tomoyo went back to the table and sat down. "I'm so ready for desert." Syaoran said and smiled to Eriol who looked at him confused. "Actually, I think we should call it a night, Syaoran." Sakura said looking to Eriol. "Huh?" He said. "Yes, Syaoran and I have to . . . get up early and meet his mother for breakfast." Sakura lied. "Wow, I didn't know she was in Japan." Eriol said. "She's really particular about sneaking in places so she doesn't draw attention." Syaoran nodded and waved the waiter over.

The waiter went over with the bill and Syaoran paid it. "Do you mind taking Tomoyo home, it's late and you know how the city is." Sakura winked and still Eriol looked to her confused.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran went outside in the cool summer air. "It was so nice meeting you finally Tomoyo." Sakura smiled and bowed. Tomoyo bowed and smiled. "I hope we'll see each other again soon." She said. "How about next week if you can make it, we can go shopping." She smiled. "Sure, sounds fun." Tomoyo said. "Okay, then here's my number, call me anytime." She smiled. Syaoran bowed. "It was a pleasure." He said. Syaoran and Sakura walked across the street and got into there Hummer h3. "Wow!" Tomoyo gasped. "That's Syaoran's car, his always gotta have something big." Eriol said as they walked to the jaguar and got in.

Eriol and Tomoyo were silent for most of the ride to Tomoyo apartment. Eriol couldn't help but think that Tomoyo looked so surreal in that dress and Sakura really seemed to like her, so did Syaoran. Eriol and Tomoyo arrived at the apartment and Eriol walked Tomoyo in with. "Well, I had a great time." Tomoyo said as the elevator doors shut and she pushed the button. "And I like Sakura, she's such a sweet girl." Tomoyo said. "Really? You should see her when she mad, just as sweet as she is sour." Eriol said. Tomoyo laughed as the door opened on her floor and they walked to the door. "You wanna come in for some Ice cream?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded. Tomoyo opened her purse and opened the door. Eriol and Tomoyo slipped out of there shoes and walked in.

"I'll get changed." Tomoyo said and walked to her room and unzipping the side zipper to her dress. Eriol walked to the kitchen and opened the freeze and took out the vanilla chocolate swirl ice cream and two mugs. Eriol sighed and turned taking an Ice cream scoop from the drew and turning on the small radio, it was 10:30pm. "And here's Sade with her classic, Kiss of life," The announce said and the music played softly in the small radio.

* * *

**There must have been an angel by my side**

**Something heavenly led me to you**

**Look at the sky**

**It's the colour of love**

**There must have been an angel by my side**

**Something heavenly came down from above**

**He led me to you**

**He led me to you**

* * *

Tomoyo came back in the room with her hair down and she was wearing her short PJ pants with a top that slouched off her right shoulder. Eriol served the ice cream and sighed. "Here let me." Tomoyo said with her hand brushing his as she took the ice cream scoop and served them. When Tomoyo was finished she put the ice cream container back in the freezer. Eriol and Tomoyo sat down on the couch. Eriol loosened his black tie and untucked his shirt and took off his light suit jacket.

* * *

**He built a bridge to your heart**

**All the way**

**How many tons of love inside**

**I can't say**

* * *

The music played softly in the background and Tomoyo sighed peacefully. "Mmm, nothing like ice cream after having some fun, it's like relaxing in a hot bath." She said. Eriol chuckled finishing his ice cream. "Or like being out all day in the summer heat then coming home with some refreshing Ice cream." He said. "Mmm." Tomoyo nodded while swallowing some ice cream.

* * *

**When I was led to you**

**I knew you were the one for me**

**I swear the whole world could feel my heartbeat**

**When I lay eyes on you**

**Ay ay ay**

**You wrapped me up in**

**The colour of love**

* * *

Tomoyo finished her ice cream and yawned. "Boy that tasted good." She said. Eriol looked to Tomoyo's bare shoulder and then to her. "What?" She asked. Eriol shook his head and stood taking the cups to the sink. Tomoyo looked to Eriol gently while put the cups in the sink and he paused listening to the song. They was silent for moment as the song washed over them. Tomoyo thought about that kiss Eriol gave to her that she never returned. She was being cold and stupid, even though she forgave him she couldn't stop thinking why he kissed her? And most important why didn't she kiss him back. Tomoyo stood and walked over to Eriol. Eriol's eyes were closed as he listened to Tomoyo's foot steps come from the couch to where he was standing.

* * *

**You gave me the kiss of life**

**Kiss of life**

**You gave me the kiss that's like**

**The kiss of life**

* * *

Tomoyo looked to Eriol concerned as he just stood there. "You okay?" Tomoyo asked in a soft small voice as she touched Eriol's hand. Eriol slowly lifted his head and looked to Tomoyo. Her touched shocked his hand. "I'm fine." He said back and turned to Tomoyo. Eriol and Tomoyo looked into each other eyes drowning themselves. Tomoyo reached to Eriol cheeks and touched it lightly with her finger tips. The emotion that were hidden inside Tomoyo came bursting out with each moment she was with him.

* * *

**Wasn't it clear from the start**

**Look the sky is full of love**

**Yeah the sky is full of love**

* * *

Eriol's breathing became slightly heavy as Tomoyo's hand now completely caressed his cheek. Tomoyo stepped forward and unconsciously took his hand. Eriol looked back into Tomoyo lilac eyes and his hand wandered to her cheek. Tomoyo closed her eyes and stood as Eriol's hand slowly and softly went down to her bare shoulder. Tomoyo took her hand away from Eriol's cheek and sighed feeling a heating and cooling sensation on her palm. Eriol's other hand slowly touched her waist and he pulled her toward him. Tomoyo shivered with pleasure feeling his warmth swallowing her body.

* * *

**He built a bridge to your heart**

**All the way**

**How many tons of love inside**

**I can't say**

* * *

Tomoyo's eyes were still closed as Eriol hand went to her shoulder. Tomoyo opened her eyes slightly seeing the small fear in Eriol's eyes. Tomoyo brushed the tip of her nose over his and rested her head on his chest. Tomoyo could smell the light juniper breeze scent mix with hers. Eriol lightly kissed Tomoyo cheek and then her shoulder and then her neck. Tomoyo remember the dream of Eriol kissing this way and she couldn't help but think she was dreaming. Tomoyo lifted her head and her hand touched his chest. Eriol hoped that Tomoyo couldn't tell his heart was beating like crazy.

* * *

**You gave me the kiss of life**

**Kiss of life**

**You gave me the kiss that's like**

**The kiss of life**

* * *

Tomoyo looked up to Eriol who closed his eyes and the light reflected off his glasses as he was savoring the moment they were sharing. Tomoyo stood and her tiptoes and kissed Eriol lightly. Eriol opened his eyes and surprise and Tomoyo looked to him once more. "It's okay." She said and her hand went up to his shoulders. "You can't possible think I won't ask you if this is real." Eriol said. Tomoyo thought for a moment and smoothed Eriol's midnight blue hair. "It's not, were dreaming." She whispered and then once again kissed Eriol. He tasted her and felt her. He couldn't believe it was a dream, he just couldn't but he went along with it. Eriol kissed Tomoyo back holding her tight.

* * *

**You gave me the kiss of life**

**Kiss of life**

**You gave me the kiss that's like**

**The kiss of life**

* * *

The kiss was just as Tomoyo dreamt it and was dreaming it she thought. She kissed Eriol so passionately that it was almost to hard to break. Eriol's hand went up Tomoyo back as he turned and Tomoyo's lower back was to the sink as Eriol broke away and kissed her neck and her shoulder. Tomoyo tilted her head back and sighed feeling light headed. Eriol and Tomoyo once again kissed each other except it was light and soft giving each other shocks. Tomoyo's arms wrapped around Eriol as he kissed the nap of her neck. "Please don't let this dream end." Tomoyo whispered feeling tears forming under her closed eyes.

* * *

**You wrapped me up in the colour of love**

**Must have been an angel came down from above**

**Giving me love yeah**

**Giving me love yeah**

* * *

Eriol could feel Tomoyo falling asleep in his arm. Eriol held Tomoyo as he went to his knees. "What's wrong with me, Tomoyo?" He said even though Tomoyo was fast asleep. "I can't keep doing this to you, I can't say what I'm feeling is a dream, I won't." He sighed and picked up Tomoyo and carried her to her bed. Eriol slowly placed Tomoyo on the bed and looked at her for a moment. "I'm in love with you, I can't dream that." He said and leaned down and kissed her and walked out.

* * *

**You gave me the kiss of life**

**Kiss of life**

**You gave me the kiss of life**

**Kiss of life

* * *

**

Ohh, I hoped everything liked this chapter. I made it longer so hopefully this is as exciting for you and it was for me and thanks to everyone who reviewed and all the new comers with this story, I hope you stick around because more DRAMA is coming your way. Thanks agin for all the reviews I look forward to hearing what you have to say for this chapter.

Peace.

Sakura123


	9. Chapter 9

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 9: It wasn't a dream**

* * *

The next morning Tomoyo found herself in her bed. She recalled eating ice cream with Eriol and she kissed him, She blushed touching her lips. "Eriol?" Tomoyo called and walked out her room hoping to see him on the couch sleeping or in the kitchen making his waffle surprise, smiling to her, teasing her. But to her disappointment he wasn't there. Tomoyo had a day off finally so she took her shower. She wondered if Eriol didn't get the wrong idea, she only let him do that because she was returning the kiss she never returned. Tomoyo got out the shower and dried off listening to the radio hearing that it was going to rain tomorrow. Tomoyo got dressed in her black bathing suit and a light beach wrap skirt and her beach towel and bag.

She left her building and went across the street to the beach just to relax.

Meanwhile Eriol laid in his bed without his shirt feeling stupid for leaving Tomoyo. But as he laid there with the sun peeking through the window he couldn't forget Tomoyo's touch and what she said. "It wasn't a dream." Eriol said angrily to himself. Eriol sighed and turned over his bed seeing his glasses on the table in a small blur. Eriol's phone went off and he turned on the speaker. "Yes?" He said. "Eriol, your awake, I thought you'd be sleep still. "Syaoran said on the other line. Eriol sighed. "I couldn't sleep." He said.

"Why not?"

Eriol paused and was quiet. "Hello? Eriol?" Syaoran said. "I'm still here Syaoran, but if I tell you this you can't tell Sakura, at all." He said. "I'm listening." Syaoran said. "She kissed me." He said simply. "What?" Syaoran said surprised. "Actually we kissed each other." He said and sighed slapping his forehead. "Eriol?" Syaoran said in a worried tone. "I couldn't help but touch her and believe she was feeling what I was feeling, I felt so alive, I was on fire." Eriol said excited. "Then what happened?" Syaoran asked. "She held me and pleaded for me not to let this dream end." He said slightly angry.

"Weird much, why'd you think she say that?" Syaoran asked. "I don't know, I think she only did what she did as a favor to me." Eriol said disappointed. "And then she fell asleep in my arms, I don't what to believe that she said, I love her." Eriol said softly. "Maybe she doesn't trust you." Syaoran suggested. "Not helping." Eriol said. "Sorry, Eriol don't take his to heart, you never know what will happened next." Syaoran said. Eriol shouted. "I can't stand this weight I'm feeling in my chest, I just can't. I waited all my life to feel this way and now I don't want it." Eriol said frustrated.

"Why don't you talk to her, tell her how you feel damnit." Syaoran said again. Eriol sat up. "I have to see her, I'll tell her, um, tonight, yeah and maybe I can go back to normal." Eriol said with a new flicker of hope. "And what if she doesn't want you?" Syaoran asked. "She will, I know she can't possible let me kiss and not think something of me." He said and got out the bed. "Eriol, your going about this the wrong why? You don't know what will happen." Syaoran said as Eriol ran into the shower. Syaoran stayed on the phone and sighed. Eriol rushed out the shower, dried off, and got dressed. "Syaoran I have to go." Eriol said walking over to the phone. "Eriol, wait!" Syaoran exclaimed. "What?" Eriol said back annoyed. "You can't do this, what if she's in love with someone else?" Syaoran suggested.

"Syaoran make up your mind, you want me to tell her how I feel or not?" He said. "I do, but don't expect her to just except you Eriol, you have to be logical about these things." Syaoran said stressed. "Whatever, I'll see you later." Eriol hung up right when Syaoran was about to say something and headed out the door.

* * *

Tomoyo laid on the beach under an umbrella reading a book. The beach was busy and filled with people playing and getting tans although it wasn't too sunny since it was supposed to ran later. Tomoyo sighed and looked up seeing a large shade over her. "Can I help you?" She asked looking up. The man stooped down and smiled to Tomoyo. Tomoyo gasped as she looked to the dark hair tan skinned man named Shin. "Hey, Tomoyo aren't you looking great." He smiled. "What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked sitting up completely as Shin sat next to her. "I'm on vacation with my friends." He said and smiled. "No wife?" Tomoyo asked closing her book hoping to offended him. "Nope, she left me." He said sadly. Tomoyo couldn't help but suddenly feel bad for him but also think he deserved it.

"Sorry." She said. Shin shook his head. "So what is a country girl like you doing in the big city?" He asked. "I live and work here." Tomoyo answered. "Really?" He asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Singing still I hope." He said. Tomoyo nodded. "Good luck with that." He said. "Thanks." Tomoyo said feeling a little awkward at the small talk. "How long are you going to be here?" Tomoyo asked trying not to seem rude. "For about four more days then I'm heading to China to see the Great Wall, I wanted to go touring for most of the summer then head back home." He said. "Sounds fun." She said not seeming too interested.

"Heard you were working with a famous chief." Shin continued. "Yeah, I'm his performer for the restaurant for special occasions." She said. "Your his secret weapon?" He asked. Tomoyo chuckled actually finding it funny. "I guess you could say that." She sighed.

"Tomoyo, I'm really sorry for what happened." Shin said looking to her seriously. Tomoyo looked away. "It's in the past, I'm over it." She said coldly. "No, your not and you know it, you loved me." Shin said firmly. Tomoyo sighed and turned back to Shin. "And that was my biggest mistake." She frowned.

"If you really got over it you wouldn't be so bitter about it. I messed up. Badly, I really didn't know where my head was." Shin said. "Bullshit, you know what you were doing." Tomoyo snapped.

"And how are you so sure?" Shin asked. "Because, I was with you long enough to know, you know exactly what you do and you never regret most of the things you do." Tomoyo said calming herself. "Tomoyo please, at least forgive me." He said. "Wow, your asking me so much again." She said. "Tomoyo." He said annoyed. "You gave me a ring and I gave you my word and it meant nothing to you." She said. "That's not true." Shin said defending himself. "Then what?" Tomoyo shouted. Shin sighed and looked to the sand. "Tell me. Really why'd you break my heart and leave me, why'd you act like you loved me?" Tomoyo asked. "I wasn't acting Tomoyo, I did love you, I guess I didn't respect you enough." He said taking a handful of sand and throwing it.

"Maybe your right, you loved me but you didn't respect me." She said. Shin looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry Tomoyo." He said. "You should be." Tomoyo said angrily.

Eriol walked along the beach side hoping to find Tomoyo there since she wasn't at her apartment. Eriol looked ahead seeing Tomoyo looking upset and then he looked to the man that was with her. It was only in that moment Eriol regretted going to see Tomoyo. Shin lifted Tomoyo's chin and kissed her. Eriol felt the weight in his heart turn to pain and he turned and ran away.

Tomoyo broke the kiss and spat not wanting to remember his taste. "Stop it, Shin." Tomoyo said and stood. Shin looked up to her. "I'm trying to settle this." He said. "Then enjoy your vacations and never come back to me." Tomoyo said. Shin sighed seeing the anger in Tomoyo's eyes and he walked away not looking back.

Tomoyo spat again and looked ahead seeing a running figure that was Eriol but she couldn't tell from the sun light. Eriol ran and ran down the beach as fast and as hard as he could, he felt like he was in high school, he was being a boy when he really was a man. Eriol stopped, and with each breath it was heavy. He should have know that she had someone, she lied. Eriol sighed finally catching his breath seeing tears go down his cheek as the hot sun bore down on his face.

Eriol sniffed and whipped his cheeks and stood and sighed forgetting everything. 'It was just a dream.' Eriol thought and walked up to the boardwalk. Eriol walked back to his apartment seeing Syaoran waiting at the door. Syaoran could see the difference in Eriol. "Oh, hey Syaoran." Eriol said trying to sound like nothing happened. "Eriol what happened?" Syaoran asked folding his arms. "Nothing, what are you talking about?" Eriol said opening the door to his apartment and letting Syaoran and himself in. "Eriol stop pretending and tell me what happened." Syaoran said shutting the door. Eriol waved his hand. "Nothing, I just got some exercise." He said.

Syaoran took Eriol by the arm and pulled his around facing him. "What the hell happened?" Syaoran said firmly. Eriol looked down. "It was as I thought, it was just a dream. I should have known there was someone else." He said. Syaoran let go of Eriol and sighed. "Eriol, this stuff happens." He said. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Eriol said and walked to his kitchen opened the refrigerator and taking out a couple beers. Eriol gulped down the first one hoping that it would drown Tomoyo from his thoughts.

Syaoran sighed and took one of his beers. "You know, you'd feel a lot better if you told me what happened?" Syaoran said opening the bottle and taking a small sip. "I went to the beach looking for her, and as I thought she was with someone else." Eriol said. Syaoran nodded. "Well, maybe it was a cousin or a friend." Syaoran said reassuring Eriol. "You don't kiss your cousin's or friends." Eriol sneered opening the second bottle after finishing his first.

Syaoran sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, at least ask her if she's seeing someone." Syaoran suggested. Eriol scoffed taking in large gulps of his beer. "I asked once, she said she wasn't, and just like a female they always have to lie and hide stuff. Hell, there worst then men." He said. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes, Syaoran. You know exactly what I'm talking about, women are selfish." He said angrily.

"Eriol, would you stop being such a bitch about it, just ask her, argue with her if you want maybe it'll get this thought out of your head." Syaoran said annoyed. "What thought?" Eriol asked. "The 'I-know-everything-about-women' thought." He said. "Well, it's kinda true." Eriol said slamming his fist on the counter. "You know about shallow women, but Tomoyo isn't any of those things, I'm she has a reasonable explanation for all this." Syaoran said. "Damn, I feel like I'm in high school again." Eriol sighed finishing his beer. "Love can sometimes give you flashbacks." Syaoran said laughing. Eriol rolled his eyes and took Syaoran's beer and gulped it down. "Whatever, I'll talk to her on my own time, I'm just busy at the moment." Eriol hiccuped. "Yeah, busy getting piss-drunk." Syaoran muttered.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Tomoyo decided to walk around the city for a while. Tomoyo walked passed designer clothing store and expensive shoes shops. She felt a little out of place with all the fashionable people walking past talking on there expensive cells phone. Tomoyo stopped at a cell phone store seeing a special going on. "Hello?" Said a short man smiling to Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled back. "Is there something your looking for?" He asked. "No, not really. I'm just looking." Tomoyo said and walked passed the man seeing a cell phone on display. Tomoyo almost went blind at the high prices. She always wanted a cell phone.

Tomoyo slowly looked to another seeing a fancy blackberry phone and organizer's. Tomoyo sighed and walked out the shop and continued walked down and something caught her eyes. CASTING CALL! Tomoyo looked up, It was a theater for plays. Tomoyo looked to the picture of a woman looking sad and a men looking the other way as if she wasn't there. Tomoyo folded her arms over her chest. Tomoyo nodded and walked into the theater. The place was crowd with whispering actors. "HEY! Are you auditioning?" A woman shouted to Tomoyo.

"Um, no." Tomoyo stammered in surprise. "Good, what's your name?" She asked. "Tomoyo Daidoji." Tomoyo answered and the woman wrote her name down on a form and hands her a small booklet. "Get in line." She smiled and stood up holding a clipboard. Tomoyo gasped. "I didn't want to audition, I was just-" She said but the woman walked away.

Tomoyo was in line for about one hour before they called her name. "Okay, Miss Daidoji, have you any singing experience?" A tall lanky old man with small glasses asked. "Yo-yos." Tomoyo said nervously standing on the stage. "I was picked in all my high school plays and I sing at a bar and grill three blocks from here." She said nervously. "Hmm." He said looking at the paper. "Well, this play is about two lover who are having problems and yada-yada-yada, they try to make there relationship, blah-blah-blah." He said unenthusiastically with his eyes half mass. "That sounds interesting." Tomoyo said unsure what he was talking about. "Yeah, well the writer blackmailed us into putting this play into production." A young woman said with a sigh.

"Could you read us a line?" He asked. Tomoyo opened the booklet and looked at the first sentence that caught her eyes. Tomoyo read the lines and sighed. Tomoyo closed her eyes and thought of something sad. Tomoyo opened her eyes and took. "He left." She said with the tears running down her cheek. "He must not care that I'm going to have his child. He never loved me, he couldn't." Tomoyo said and touched her stomach as if she were carry a baby. "I'm already a month pregnant." She cried and fell to her knees. Everyone in the theater was looking to Tomoyo in surprise. "I loved him!" She shouted sobbing and lying on the floor curled in a ball crying furiously. "I can't stand feeling like this about him." She said shivered in her watery voice. It was quiet for a moment and Tomoyo quickly got up and smiled whipping her face. Everyone blinked.

"How's that?" Tomoyo asked. "Y-your hired." The old man stammered amazed. Tomoyo looked to the other women who were trying out for the part and they frowned at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled unsure of herself once again.

"Here's a script, and the first rehearsal is on Monday." Said the young woman. "But I have to work and I'm meeting someone." Tomoyo said. "You are working." She smiled. Tomoyo smiled back.

Tomoyo left the theater looking to the script and turned and ran down the street to her apartment. Tomoyo opened her door and went to the phone dialing Eriol's number. For some reason she wanted to tell him first then Rika. The phone rang and rang. Eriol was sitting on the couch drinking some water, he had a horrible head ache from drinking those beers down too fast. Syaoran was gone already. Eriol sighed and reached for the phone on the coffee table. "Hello." He said in a drowsy voice. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said. Eriol sat up and groaned feeling slightly dizzy. "Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"Fine." He said. "Okay," Tomoyo paused. "Is it a bad time?" She asked a little worried. "No, not at all." He lied. "Okay, I have some great news, guess what it is?" She said excited. "Couldn't possibly guess out of the millions of things." Eriol sighed. "Fine, then I'll come over, I'll see you in a few." Tomoyo hung up the phone. "But-" Eriol protected and then sighed.

Tomoyo ran to her room checked her hair and stopped. "Why am I doing this?" Tomoyo sighed walking away from the mirror. Tomoyo hurriedly headed out the door and then ran down the street holding the script in her beach bag. Tomoyo was now wearing a white short skirt with sandal and a halter top that was red. Tomoyo quickly headed down the three blocks Eriol lived. All that time running on the country side carrying heavy nuts paid off.

* * *

Eriol waited at the door looking to it. Motionlessly. Eriol sighed and turned his head to the kitchen. Eriol sighed again and the intercom sounded. "Mr. Hiiragizawa, Miss Daidoji has arrived." Miyaki said. Eriol walked over and pushed the button. "Send her up." Eriol said.

Tomoyo smiled to Miyaki. "I just go casted in this play." Tomoyo said showing him the script. "Wow, you must be lucky, what's is called?" He asked taking the script. "Blues Lagoon." Tomoyo read the front of the script. "I'm not exactly sure what's it's about, and the funny thing is I wasn't planning on auditioning, it just happened." She smiled. "That was the first play I went to see with my girlfriend." He laughed. Miyaki took Tomoyo arms and frowned at her. "You keep calling me back but my heart can't take it, you kiss me and you kiss me now." He said in a deep voice. Tomoyo laughed and Miyaki dipped Tomoyo. "Tell me you want me and only me." He whispered lowering his head.

Eriol stood with the door opened and as the elevator doors opened Eriol saw Tomoyo dipped with Miyaki holding her close to him looking as if they were about to kiss. Miyaki and Tomoyo looked seeing Eriol go pale. Eriol turned. Miyaki put Tomoyo up right and handed her the script feeling embarrassed. Tomoyo bowed. "Thanks for that, maybe I'll know the line next time." Tomoyo whispered. Miyaki nodded and the elevator doors shut.

Eriol walked over to a glass cabinet that had all this wines and hard liquors for when he entertained. Tomoyo looked to him as he quickly opened the case getting out whiskey and putting ice in the cup. "Um . . . Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol slowly shut the case holding the whiskey bottle and the glass in his hands. "Fine." He said taking a sip. Tomoyo had never seem Eriol act like this in the time she knew him.

"I have great news." Tomoyo smiled putting her hands behind her back. Eriol went over and sat on the couch and Tomoyo went over and sat with him. "No, no, no, let me guess, you found a boyfriend, or better yet you have a new beach kissing buddy." He said standing up and draining the glass and slamming it down on the coffee table. "What? No." Tomoyo said confused. "Mmm, right like your little make-out session with Miyaki wasn't good enough." He spat.

"What?" She said still puzzled. "He was showing me something." She protested. "Ha! I saw you on the beach kissing this . . . guy." Eriol said almost being able to say the word 'guy.' Tomoyo thought back to the beach and remembered Shin. "I can explain that, and it's none of your business anyway." She said standing up.

"Oh it's my business all right especially when your going around in circles with men and then kissing me!" He shouted. "How dare you! You kissed me first I was returning it, but I guess I shouldn't have done that favor for you!" Tomoyo shouted back gripping the script.

"I knew your so called sweetness and politeness was a false front, I should have known, you women are all the same." He said backing away from Tomoyo. Tomoyo stormed over to Eriol and was about to smack him but he caught her wrist. "I should have known that from the beginning, someone as beautiful as you is as vain as the next girl." He said let go of her wrist. Tomoyo unexpectedly slapped Eriol with her other hand and pushed him. "How dare you compare me to trash that you sleep with." Tomoyo shouted. "Why not? your all the same." He said.

Tomoyo slapped him even harder again. "You don't know me and you wouldn't know because your too stupid to listen, you think you know everything. Just because you had shallow women work for you that doesn't mean I'm one of them, and on that note, I quit!" She shouted stormed all the way to the door and then stopped, Eriol was right behind her. "And the only reason why I came over was to tell you that I got casted in a play." Tomoyo said with tears forming in her eyes as she slipped on her sandals. "But you wouldn't give a shit anyway." Tomoyo said and throwing the script at him and opened the door and ran to the elevator that opened with Miyaki looking to Tomoyo concerned. The doors closed and Tomoyo went down the building. Eriol blinked not believing that had happened.

He looked down at the script in his hand now 'Blues Lagoon.' Eriol ran to the door and slammed it shut locking it. Eriol pressed his head to the door and pounded his fist on it. "Stupid," He repeated over and over again until the painful tears went down his cheek. Eriol turned around and walked to his bed and flopped on it. Eriol touched his slightly sting cheek and sighed.

Tomoyo laid on her bed furiously crying thinking about Eriol and what he said to her. She couldn't believe it, and she also couldn't believe that she thought he was a nice guy. Tomoyo sighed trying to stop herself from crying. "Stupid Eriol." Tomoyo sighed turning on the other side and falling asleep.

* * *

**Oh, looks like were having some problems again, hopefully they can get over it. And I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Sorry for my spelling and grammar, I'm really working on it and thanks to the reviewer who said something about it, I hope the spelling and grammar is a little better in here. Anyway what will happen next? Stick around, people!**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 10: I'm sorry. . .Again**

* * *

The next morning Tomoyo headed out to work at the bar and grill feeling refreshed and happy. She was putting last nights incident in the back of her mind, she promised that she wouldn't waste another thought on Eriol Hiiragizawa, and the bright side was that Tomoyo would get to sing with Rika again.

Tomoyo opened the door seeing a few people getting breakfasts. She waved to Nobu-san who nodded to her. Tomoyo walked to the front and went backstage seeing Rika tuning her guitar. "Hey!" Rika said and put down her guitar and pulled Tomoyo into a tight hug. Tomoyo hugged her friend back and smiled. "Well, what are you doing here?" Rika asked. "I'm working, what are we performing tonight?" Tomoyo asked sitting down in her usual spot in the small couch talking causally. "Singing?" Rika said puzzled. "I thought your still working with Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Tomoyo scoffed. "I quit." She waved her hand. "ARE YOU INSANE!" Rika shouted in shock standing up. Tomoyo rubbed her ears that were slightly ringing. "No, I quit because I wanted to." She sighed. "Oh, and I'm hanging out with Miss Sakura Kinomoto Li on Monday, and I got casted in this play called Blues Lagoon." She smiled excitedly hoping to change the subject.

"Congratz, and can I come with you to hang out with Sakura?" Rika asked sheepishly. Tomoyo laughed and nodded. "I was going to invite you anyway." She said. "And what is your problem? What about the money?" Rika said waving her hands. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She asked. "Yes, but I'm not going to working for him." She sneered. "Yesterday I saw Shin, remember the bastard that was supposed to marry me." Tomoyo said. Rika sat back down and nodded.

"He was at the beach and I guess Eriol saw him kiss me," Tomoyo paused. "Why would kiss him?" Rika said surprised. "He kissed me, I never kissed him, he was trying to tell me how sorry he was." Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Isn't that just like men, always thinks he can have it all not matter what?" Rika sighed. "Then I was walking and I went to the theater to look at the auditions and I ended up auditioning and getting the part myself, and for some dumb reason I wanted to tell Eriol cause I thought he'd be excited too and then I talked with one of the employees at the building- his name is Miyaki, really nice guy- and he congratulated me for getting the part and told me he went to see if with his girlfriend once and he was showing a scene he remember and Eriol saw us and he practically assumed that we were kissing, and then he started acting weird," Tomoyo paused trying to stay calm.

Rika nodded. "I'm still listening." She said. "And I confess the other day I . . ." Tomoyo trailed from finishing the sentence. "No you did not." Rika gasped unbelieving. Tomoyo nodded. "I kissed him and I confess again it was the best kiss I've ever had, He was gentle and his touch was like . . ." Tomoyo sighed stopping herself from going into intimate detail. "Anyway, He was acting strange and then we started arguing, then he started to compare me to all the shallow women he was with, can you believe it? he thought I went around the block with men and he thought what I really am was a false front." She said. "So I told him I quit, and to my dismay I forgot about the script." Tomoyo finished.

"You kissed him back!" Rika shouted with shock standing up again. Tomoyo took Rika's hand and guided her back down in her seat. "Yes, okay. I was being stupid. But now I'm done with him and I want to know what we're singing tonight." Tomoyo said holding back hot tears that were burning her eyes. Rika looked to Tomoyo and nodded.

* * *

Eriol fell asleep in his clothes last night still clutching the script that Tomoyo had left behind. He groaned and lifted himself sitting on his bed. Eriol took off his glasses and blinked his eyes and yawned putting his glasses back on. He then looked down to his hand. The script was creased from Tomoyo's grip last night. Eriol recalled what he said to her and he sighed seeing how stupid he was. Eriol's head slightly throbbed for all the drinks he had. Eriol sighed putting the script down and walking to the bathroom getting showered and dressed.

Once Eriol finished cleaning and dressing he walked into the kitchen and had some cereal. Eriol looked to his bedroom door with the nagging feeling about the script. 'Why was I so quick to judge? I'm such a fool.' He thought looking down to his soggy cereal.

Eriol sighed once more and turned his head to the couch and Tomoyo appeared smiling to him. Eriol blinked and she was gone. He groaned knowing his guilt was eating away at him. Eriol stood up and dumped the contents of his breakfast down the sink and went to his room and picked up the script and hurried out the door. Miyaki wasn't working today so he had to push the elevator button himself. He waited anxiously as the doors opened slowly finally getting to the bottom floor. Eriol ran out the building and headed for his car.

* * *

Nobu-san came backstage to see how Tomoyo and Rika were doing. "Would you concentrate." Rika said. Tomoyo blinked and nodded. "Sorry." She said. "Okay, what's wrong?" Nobu-san asked sitting down on there make-up chair folding his arms. "It's nothing." Tomoyo answered first. "Bullshit," Rika said. "She just quit working with Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Well, tell the whole damn world Rika." Tomoyo said annoyed. "WHATISTHEMATTERWITHYOU?" Nobu-san shouted quickly. "Nothing, I'm refuse to work with a prick." Tomoyo said in a matter-a-fact way. "Fine, but why?" He asked. "Because I wanted to." Tomoyo said a little louder then she intended. "Sorry." Tomoyo said softly looking to Rika and Nobu-san.

"Get outta here." Nobu-san said softly. "Huh?" Tomoyo said looking surprised. "But it's Sunday, you can't fire me."

"I'm not firing you, I'm giving you and Rika the day off, I have my other people here today, don't worry have some fun." He smiled. Tomoyo smiled and stood up and hugged Nobu-san. "I'll remember you on Christmas." Tomoyo sighed. "You better because on Monday afternoon I'm cracking the whip on you." He said in his business matter way. Rika reached for Tomoyo's hand and the both ran out. "What are you going to do tonight?" Rika said letting go of Tomoyo's hand and waving to the bar tender she thought was hot. "We could go dancing tonight, we were supposed to before anyway." Tomoyo smiled. Rika sighed. "I love the way you think, the club it is." Rika and Tomoyo ran out the bar and grill and headed to Tomoyo's apartment.

* * *

Eriol was there at Tomoyo's apartment, he knocked on Tomoyo's door for a little while. Eriol sighed and put his ear to the door, it was completely silence. Eriol groaned and went back to the elevator he had to get to the restaurant for the lunch hour. Eriol huffed looking to the messanger bag that had the script in it. 'Later.' He thought he'd stop by tonight or something.

By the time Eriol drove off to the restaurant Rika and Tomoyo got into the elevator heading to her room. "We should wear black tonight." Rika suggested. "Rika, it's summer time, black will make us hot." Tomoyo said. "Right, I forgot." She said slowly trying to think of another color.

"White?" Rika said. "No, that'll get dirty, lets try yellows, greens, color like that, I have some stuff you can borrow." Tomoyo said as the elevator door opened to her floor. Tomoyo and Rika walked down the hall to her apartment and started getting ready for there little outing.

* * *

Meanwhile Eriol was working the lunch shift with Syaoran watching him. "You look like shit, Eriol." Syaoran said stated watching Eriol cutting the celery faster and harder. "Tell me something I don't know." He sighed and went to another celery stick. Syaoran reached over and picked up a celery stick and bit into it and chewed. "Tomoyo quit last night." He sighed. Syaoran chuckled. "What happened? You treated her like every other girls that go into your crib." Syaoran teased. Eriol turned holding the knife up. "No." He said. Syaoran looked to the knife concerned. "Put the knife down and let's talk about it." Syaoran said nervously. Eriol rolled his eyes.

"I didn't take your advise." Eriol said. "What advise?" Syaoran said puzzled taking another bit of the celery. "About thinking I know everything about women." He sighed annoyed with himself. Syaoran scoffed. "What happened?" He said. Eriol sighed and took the cutting board to the pan a lightly fried them. "I saw Tomoyo kissing some guy early and I got extremely jealous remember and then I thought she was kissing that bellhop kid Miyaki, I totally went off." He said feeling guilty. "Man, Eriol have you ever heard about assuming?" He said. Eriol frowned. "No." He said. "When you Assume you make an ass of yourself." He said.

"Oh, I suppose I get the golden globe for being an ass." He sighed putting the celery in a small bowl. "Why don't you just say sorry?" Syaoran said. "I'm not stubborn. I'm not sure she'll listen to me." He said. Syaoran nodded. "Then beg, grovel if you must." He laughed. Eriol turned around picking up some eggs and cracking them making a spicy omelet. "Once she's at her apartment, I went early to give her script back but she wasn't there." He said.

"Script?"

Eriol nodded. "She's starring in this new production, something Lagoon," he said forgetting the name. "No way, I heard of that play." Syaoran said. Eriol groaned. "How come everyone has heard of it except me?" He said. "Because someone in America wrote it. It's one of my guilty pleasures." He said. "And it's about?" Eriol asked. "Two lovers and they get married and when there about to have there first child things get worse because of the lady's husband blackmail into being apart of some gang and it's putting them in danger and he leaves and all this stuff, it's really interesting." He said.

"Then book me a ticket, all three of us can go see it." Eriol said finishing the eggy delight and putting it on a plate. "Were still going dancing tonight, right?" Eriol sighed trying to find something to get his mind off of his guilt and jackass-ness. "Yeah." Syaoran answered. "Good, I could use a drink, I already have a hangover." He sighed. "You drink too much." Syaoran said finishing the celery stick.

* * *

Night fell and Tomoyo and Rika was ready for the night. Rika was wearing a light cotton long skirt with a red wrap top and her hair was down and she wore light natural make-up. Tomoyo was wearing a strapless tube top with hip-hugging Capri's and wedge heals and her pony tail was to the side and she had glitter on her body and light natural make-up as well. Tomoyo and Rika got there early and only had to wait in line for twenty minutes before entering the loud music pumping club. The light flashed and the music screamed in their ears. "C'mon lets dance." Tomoyo shouted as they headed to the dance floor. The techo music blasted as they moved with the music that was being mixed with a salsa song. Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura were already there in the V. I . P area. Eriol was slightly bored looking down on the dancers having fun as he drank his Pina colada. "If you wanna dance just say so." Sakura said before she drank her sloshy margarita.

"Eriol's depressed because his in love with a girl he can't handle." Syaoran sighed with a teasing smile. Sakura raised an eyebrow interested. "Well, that'll be the day." She said. Eriol scoffed. "I am no such thing." Eriol lied to Sakura's face. "Yeah, whatever. You can't get enough of her . . . what do you call it." Syaoran said snapping his fingers trying to think of a proper word. "Uniqueness?" Sakura teased. Syaoran laughed. "Yes, great word, honey." He smiled.

"Whatever Syaoran, you don't want to tell me how many women you dated at once before you decided on Sakura." Eriol said darkly. "Many?" Sakura said surprised looking to her husband. "Saku, it's nothing." He smiled nervously. "I know it's not, but you promised not to keep anything from me." She pouted. Syaoran sighed and gave Eriol a death glare. Eriol rolled his eyes and took a gulp of his drink inflating his cheeks.

Eriol looked to the right seeing Tomoyo and Rika dancing with some hot looking guys. Eriol sprayed his Pina colada all over the nearest waiter. "It's Tomoyo!" He exclaimed in surprise. Sakura and Syaoran looked to each other surprised as the waiter walked out the room cold with Pina colada all over him. "I can't believe I get paid low wages for this." He sighed.

Syaoran and Sakura looked to the window seeing Tomoyo smiling as she was Salsa dancing. Eriol's bit his bottom lip. "It's the green monster of Jealously coming out again." Syaoran said in a singsong voice. Eriol frowned. "I'm not jealous." He said and walked out the V. I. P area to the dance floor. Eriol walked through the people. Tomoyo laughed closing her eyes as she was spun around. Eriol tapped the man on the shoulder and he nodded. Eriol dipped Tomoyo and she opened her eyes meeting Eriol's midnight blue eyes. Tomoyo gasped lightly as he moved her to the music. Tomoyo went along reluctantly but they danced not taking there eyes off each other.

Tomoyo's reluctance slowly faded as the Salsa styled music continued pumping though Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol spun and spun Tomoyo and dipped her when the song finally ended. Eriol helped her up and Tomoyo sighed catching her breath. Eriol seemed fine. Rika looked to Tomoyo and she looked back to her friend. Rika nodded and continued dancing. Tomoyo walked pass Eriol and he followed after he as she ran. He had to admit she was pretty fast in those shoes.

Tomoyo called a cab and by the time Eriol came out she was down the street. Eriol got to his car and followed her. Tomoyo got to her apartment complex and sighed looking to the elevator that was out of order. Eriol opened the door of the complex. Tomoyo turned seeing him and ran to the stairs. "Tomoyo wait!" He called and ran after her. Tomoyo opened the door and began running up the stairs as quickly as she could with her shoes. Eriol sighed and ran up the stairs three by three.

"Tomoyo please just give me a minute." He called. "No." Tomoyo panted looking to from above the stairs. She was two flights up. "Tomoyo look I'm sorry, I misjudged you." He said.

Tomoyo quickly began walking up the stairs panting a little. "And insulted me, wasted my time and energy, and most of all you kissed me." She shouted from four flights up now. Eriol ran as fast as he could trying to get closer to Tomoyo. "How dare you show your face to me." She stopped. Eriol was at the bottom on the stairs that Tomoyo stood on. "I'm really very sorry Tomoyo, I can't say it enough, I'm a total ass." He paused panted slowly. "A complete ass, you mean." Tomoyo corrected.

"I have this thing in my head where I think most woman are shallow and stupid, I guess it's because of who I attract that makes me think like that."

Tomoyo sighed and folded her arms and walked up the stairs. Eriol jogged up the stairs after her. "Tomoyo please forgive me, I didn't mean to insult you so." He pleaded. Tomoyo continued walking but she couldn't ignore the beating of her heart and she was somewhat dizzy. "Tomoyo." He said as she opened the exit door to her floor. Eriol followed after her. Tomoyo took her keys out and opened her door and shut it in Eriol face again. Eriol sighed. Tomoyo whipped the tears from her eyes that were welling up and sighed. "Well, then at lease let me give you this." He said holding out the script on the other side of the door. "Slip it throw the door." She said. "It's too big." He said. Tomoyo sighed and opened the door. Eriol held out the script to her. Tomoyo took it with her hand brushing against his.

Eriol took that chance to take Tomoyo wrist lightly. "Please say you'll forgive me." He whispered lightly. Tomoyo sighed trying to calm herself. "Fine, I forgive you." Tomoyo said snatching her wrist from him and slamming the door. "Good night." Eriol said softly and left the floor walking slowly down the stairs. Tomoyo looked to the script and sighed knowing she was going to regret this. Tomoyo opened her door and ran down the hall to the stair way. "Eriol, do you want some tea?" She called. Eriol looked up to her and nodded.

Eriol and Tomoyo went back to the apartment and She made some tea and Eriol sat down silently watching her every move. Once Tomoyo was done she turned handing him the tea cup. Tomoyo sighed and looked to him seriously. "Why are you doing this to me?" Tomoyo asked lightly. Eriol looked away. "To see if you were as strong as you act." He answered looking to the swirling contents that was the tea.

"You know you could have asked my friend Rika if I was strong or not." She said. "I'm sorry . . . again." He said. Tomoyo sighed. "But why did you kiss me?" She asked. Eriol looked up to her eyes. "Because I like you, your different and fun and smart there's just something about you that relaxes me, it's like cooking to me." He said not sure why he said that 'cooking' part. Tomoyo chuckled. "I'm apart of your cooking now?" She said confused. Eriol shrugged as Tomoyo got up and went to her freezer opening it and taking out some chocolate ice cream. Tomoyo took out a large serving spoon and dug into the ice cream and then closed it back taking some of the ice cream off. Eriol watched. Tomoyo smiled.

"You have to forgive me for doing this, I'm stuff my face full of ice cream when I'm shocked." She said.

"Sorry." He said looking back down to his tea. "If you say sorry one more time, I think I'll smack you." Tomoyo sighed as she finished the ice cream on the spoon. Eriol drank his tea and Tomoyo slowly set the spoon in the sink. "So you like me huh?" Tomoyo smiled to herself. "Where you planning on this?" She asked. "No." Eriol answered truthfully with a slight chuckle. Tomoyo sighed turning around as Eriol finished his tea. Tomoyo nodded. "So this wasn't a set up because I'm a great singer?" She said. Eriol shook his head as he stood and walked to the kitchen sink by Tomoyo. Eriol looked to her. "It was unexpected." He said. Tomoyo smiled.

Eriol looked to Tomoyo's hand and took it. Tomoyo slowly lifted her head to him and smiled. "What if I might not like you?" She said taking a step back and looking to Eriol. Eriol smiled. "If you didn't I wouldn't be here, I would be back at the club or my apartment mopping about how much of an ass I turned out to be and you would be damning my very existence." He said moving forward. Tomoyo leaned on her counter and chuckled lightly. "Actually I would have pretended you didn't exist." She grinned. "Whatever you want." He said. Tomoyo sighed and looked up to him. "Then I suppose I like you too, but you know my story. I have so much to do." She said. Eriol nodded and his hand slipped around her waist. Tomoyo shivered and looked down feeling weak.

Eriol pushed Tomoyo's soft hair behind her and lifted her head. "You can slap me if you want." He whispered. Tomoyo laughed lightly. "I'll save that for another time." She said looking to him. Eriol caressed her cheek. Tomoyo was glad she was wearing shoes that made her tall enough to took up to him without completely lifting her head. Eriol's lips brushed against her. Tomoyo's hand went to his shoulders and she took a step back. Eriol smiled to himself feeling that Tomoyo was unsure that was he certain of.

He followed her as she took slow steps back. Eriol pulled Tomoyo closer to him. Tomoyo's other hand went to his warm cheek. Tomoyo looked to Eriol and smiled. "Would you stop smiling so I can kiss you." He said. Tomoyo smiled even more. "You have to work for it." She said. Eriol grinned. "Okay, I'll play by your rules." He said. But Tomoyo was the first to kiss him. Eriol's eyes widened in surprise as he kissed her back gently containing the bubbling passion inside him. Tomoyo broke away from Eriol and smiled again. "You just can't stop smiling." He said.

Tomoyo nodded. "I smile because I can, wouldn't it be terrible if people couldn't smile." She said. Eriol thought for a moment. "Well, at least you'll have a good poker face." He said. Tomoyo sighed and her fingers touched his soft hair. "I wanna take you somewhere tomorrow." Eriol said excited. "I can't." Tomoyo said. "Why not?" He asked. "I'm going somewhere with Sakura, and I have my first rehearsal." She said stepping out of Eriol's embrace and headed to the couch. "Oh, right." He said slightly disappointed.

"Tuesday?"

"Tuesday I'm working."

"Thursday?"

"That's a great day, I'm off all day."

Eriol sighed and walked over to her and sat down. "What did you have in mind?" She asked. "Well, I'd like it to be a surprise." He said. Tomoyo nodded. "I'll tell you Wednesday night all the details." He said. Tomoyo sighed and laid on the couch. "You wanna watch a movie?" She asked. Eriol nodded. "My DVD collections is small but I have some great stuff, you pick one." She said sitting back up turning on her TV and then the DVD player. Tomoyo got up and went to her room to change.

It was a hot night so Tomoyo put on her baby tee shirt and short pants. Eriol was forwarding the previews, he put in The Illusionist. Tomoyo sat down next to Eriol and brought her legs to the side and cuddled up to Eriol. Eriol smiled to himself once more and put her arm around her. Eriol wouldn't have thought that he would end up with a girl like her, but he was lying to himself about liking her, he loved her. Eriol looked down to Tomoyo who was impressed by the magic trick that was being played on the screen. He'd wait a little longer, he didn't want to scare her.

* * *

**Ooh, looks like things are looking up for the new couple but what is going to happen next? I hope everyone enjoyed this sorry for grammar or spelling, I promise I'm working on it. And thanks for everything who reviewed and who are reviewing hope you'll stick with me and I'll update ASAP.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Dating or something like it**

* * *

Tomoyo sighed feeling cool on the couch with the TV off. Tomoyo opened her eyes thinking that she was once again dreaming everything last night. Tomoyo sighed and looked to the purple watch. "Damn." She sighed. She was going to be late for work. "What's the matter." Eriol asked he was sitting up. "AH!" Tomoyo screamed surprised he was still here and falling off the couch. "Tomoyo?" Eriol said concerned and went over to her. Tomoyo laughed to herself as she laid on the floor.

"Oh man, you scared me I thought you'd be gone." She sighed sat up. "Nope, I figure you'd need a ride to work." He said. Tomoyo smiled. "I'll get ready, help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen." She said and crawled away. Eriol stood and went to the kitchen and took out some cinnamon bagels. Eriol went over to her toaster and toasted her bagels, he left his UN-toasted the way he liked it. Eriol smiled looking to the picture of Tomoyo's mother that was on the counter.

The phone rang as Tomoyo got into the shower. "COULD YOU GET THAT?" Tomoyo called from her shower. Eriol picked up the phone. "Hello, Miss Daidoji residents?" He said. "Who is this? Is Tomoyo there?" Rika said on the other line. "This is Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo's in the shower right now, I'll have her call you back." He said. "Thanks." Rika said and hung up.

Eriol looked to the phone and put it down and the bagels in the toaster popped up. Tomoyo came out the shower wrapped in her towel and went to the door. "Who was that?" She asked. Eriol looked up blushing at Tomoyo standing there in her towel. "Rika." He managed to say. "Mmm, that's right." She said thinking about last night. "And stop looking at me like that." Tomoyo said turning around back in her room. Eriol laughed as he continued to eat his bagel. Moments later Tomoyo came out in simple skinny jeans and a tee shirt. "Ready?" Eriol handing her warm bagel to her. "Yup." She smiled and walked to the door slipping on some heals. Tomoyo opened the door and Eriol followed after her.

Eriol drove Tomoyo to the small grill restaurant, they got out the car and Eriol kept the car running. "Thanks for driving me to work." Tomoyo said as she walked around. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Eriol asked holding out her purse. "Oh, right." Tomoyo sighed with a light laugh. "I wouldn't want to forget that." She said and walked over to Eriol as he handed her the purse. "And your forgetting something else." He said holding out his closed hand. "What? My apartment keys." She said walking over to him. Eriol closely opened his hand and took Tomoyo's hand quickly pulling him to her. Tomoyo gasped in surprise. "You forgot my kiss." He said. "Eriol, please. I'm late as it is." She sighed.

"That's no way to treat your new boyfriend." He teased seeing Tomoyo blushing at the word 'boyfriend.' "Then I'll break up with you so I don't have to be late." She said. "Would you really?" He asked with a charming smile. Tomoyo smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Now, Tomoyo you kiss me like you don't like me." He said as he hand went slowly up and down her back. Tomoyo closed her eyes trying to stay calm. Tomoyo this time kiss Eriol gently. Eriol kissed her back remembering the first time they kissed, it was even sweeter this time. Tomoyo blushed as he pulled away a little and kissed her again lightly. Tomoyo sighed. "Was that better?" She asked. "For now, I'll see you later." He said as Tomoyo walked off. Tomoyo smiled turning around waving to him.

Eriol got in his car and drove off feeling happy, full, and energized as he headed to his place for a shower. Tomoyo smiled as she lightly bit her bottom lip. Tomoyo went inside and smiled to her boss. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" He shouted. "I'm sorry, I'm late sir." Tomoyo smiled. "You better be and I'm taking those lost minutes out of your pay." He grumbled walking away. Tomoyo sighed but she really didn't care. She kissed Eriol in public and she wasn't afraid to because she actually liked him. Tomoyo spun around thinking of what he said about 'boyfriend,' she was acting like a stupid school girl. Tomoyo sighed again as she went back stage to change.

Rika looked up to her and smiled as she slipped on her working shoes. "How come Eriol picked up the phone at your place?" Rika asked folding her arms. "Because he stayed over." Tomoyo said putting on her apron. "Stayed over? you didn't forgive him did you?" Rika asked. Tomoyo blushed and looked down slightly ashamed. "No!" Rika said shocked. Tomoyo nodded. "He was really sorry." She said sweetly. "Tomoyo, please don't say that." Rika groaned disappointed in her soft-sided friend. "Well, he said sorry so what was I supposed to do, slam the door in his face?"

Rika thought for a moment and then smiled and nodded. "Why not?"

Tomoyo giggled. "His taking me out somewhere special this week." She said softly. "Tomoyo's your _with_ him now?" She asked. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "He said he likes me and I like him too, so what's the problem?" She said offended that her friend wasn't happy for her. "But Tomoyo his rich and his reputation for women is high, his a player." Rika said. Tomoyo and pulled her hair in a pony tail. "I thought you'd be happy for me, but your just expecting the worst, maybe he is a player, or murdered, or a freak, or whatever, but if he is I would have known by now, I like this guy Rika and your always telling me I should starting seeing someone and now your saying I shouldn't." Tomoyo said. "Tomoyo-" Rika was cut off. "I have work to do." Tomoyo frowned leaving the room. Rika sighed and looked to her friend worried.

* * *

Eriol took a shower and danced around his apartment to his music as he got ready for the long day. Eriol heard the door bell ring as he put on his cooking clothes. Eriol walked to the door and opened it seeing Syaoran. "Hey man, we didn't see you later night." Syaoran said shutting the door. "I was busy." He smiled and walked back to his room getting his name tag. "Busy?" Syaoran said raising an eyebrow. "Yep." He said picked up his wallet and keys and heading out the door with Syaoran right behind him. Eriol got in his car and Syaoran into his. Syaoran took out his cell phone and called Sakura as he followed Eriol to the restaurant. "Hey, Syao." Sakura said cheerfully on the phone. "Sakura, I think something happened to Eriol last night." He said seriously. "Like what? Maybe she forgave him." Sakura suggested. "No, something more then that his glowing and cheerful, his usually calm and relaxed, content." He said.

"Is he drunk?" Sakura asked. "I'm not sure, I'll talk to you later once I find out more." He said. "Okay." She said. They both hung up and Eriol parked in his reserved parking space and Syaoran parked near by and jogged up to Eriol who had a small smile on his face. "Eriol what is the matter with you?" Syaoran asked. "Nothing." He said getting annoyed with Syaoran and his question. "I saw you go with Tomoyo out the club what happened?" He said again. "She forgave my sorry ass." Eriol said trying to calm himself remembering her kiss and her smooth skin. Eriol took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello yes, I'd like to make a reservation for two for Thursday night." Eriol said as he opened his restaurant door seeing it was packed with the breakfast crowd.

"Reservations for two?" Syaoran said. Eriol put of his hand silencing Syaoran. "Yes, thank you, Eriol Hiiragizawa, yes, thank you, bye." Eriol hung up his phone and went in the kitchen. "Yes, a reservation." Eriol said picking up some order sheets and getting it started. "Eriol, are you dating Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked in surprised. "Not yet, I'm just with her if you don't mind." He said. "You didn't tell her you said you liked her?" Syaoran asked. Eriol paused and looked to Syaoran. "I love her, Syaoran I only told her I like her because the word Love would be really pushing it." He said. "Eriol you mooncalf, what is your problem? She just quit from working with you." He said.

"And that makes the relationship better because I'm not her boss anymore." He smiled. Syaoran frowned. "What if she's a gold digger?" Syaoran asked. "She's not." He said firmly as he flipped a pancake. "A reporter, a blackmailer, a whore?" Syaoran continued in a slight panic. "SHE'S NOT!" Eriol shouted. Everyone looked his way. Eriol groaned. "Mind your business unless you want a paycheck." He said and everyone went back to work. "Sorry." Syaoran sighed looking down at Eriol as he checked the pancakes. "I can't believe you sometimes." Eriol said. "Eriol, I'm just worried about you man, all those other girls made you somewhat bitter." He said.

"Somewhat?" Eriol said looking up to Syaoran for a moment before he went back to the pan and flipped another pancake. "Yes, your like a brother to me Eriol I just don't want to see you get hurt by someone your falling too hard for." He said. Eriol sighed and put the pancakes on a white plate with some hot syrup. "Thanks Syaoran, but I know she's none of those things." He said. Syaoran nodded hoping he right. Eriol picked up another order. "I'll see you later then." Syaoran said. "Okay." Eriol said checking a plate and whipping off the plate and giving it to the waiter.

* * *

When the day ended Rika and Tomoyo were waiting at the mall entrance for Sakura to show up. "Tomoyo, look I'm really sorry about earlier." Rika said. "It's okay, Rika. I'm really getting sick of that word 'sorry.'" She said. Rika wanted to say more but she didn't know what else to say. Tomoyo just got out of her first rehearsal and they were still amazed by her. The character she's player is very flexible and does some flips in some of her dance numbers, when they saw Tomoyo do a split and a no-handed cartwheel they were thrilled to the point of cheering louder then they should have and longer too.

Sakura's jeep pulled up in the side with her bodyguards in the car. "I'll be back soon." She said and the bodyguard nodded. Tomoyo smiled and waved. "What am I supposed to say?" Rika whispered. "I'll introduce you." She smiled. Rika nodded. "Tomoyo, oh it's wonderful you came." Sakura smiled and gave Tomoyo a hug. "Sakura this is my good friend Rika." She introduced. Sakura smiled. "It's great you got to come with us because were going to a fashion show, come it's going to be starting five minutes." She said and the girls head to the fashion show. Tomoyo was so inspired and checked out the hot male models although she envisioned Eriol in a hot boxers and suits.

* * *

Later Rika, Tomoyo, and Sakura went to a play and then went out to eat. Tomoyo had a great time but part of her felt like this world of glam and was too much for a small country girl but she had fun anyway. As the day past it was night time and Eriol and Tomoyo talked on the phone. Tomoyo couldn't help but feel happy but only half way. She loved Rika, she was like the sister she never had but what she said was bothering her too much to be truly happy, would he be another one of those players or a guy who couldn't make up their mind? It was a terrible thought but it was pushed aside when she thought about how nice Eriol was to her and the way he touched her and kissed her. She was also worried about reminding him that she was leaving the 1st of December and wasn't coming back until next year, but more or less reminding him that she was leaving was the hardest part.

Eriol couldn't stop from thinking about Tomoyo she was everywhere he went and just thinking of her made him feel like a whole different person. Eriol planned the whole night for him and Tomoyo he wanted her to remember it and to see that he was very serious about being with her.

* * *

When Thursday came along Eriol wouldn't sleep, he felt like a little kid excited about Christmas. He got out the bed, showered, ate, and dressed and headed to Tomoyo's apartment. Tomoyo on the other hand forgot about there date for a moment after working a three am shift at one of her many glamorous jobs, and I mean that sarcastically. Tomoyo sighed smiling turning on her stomach dreaming of beaches and Pina Colada's in a hot tub. Eriol walked down the hall to her apartment and knocked on the door.

Tomoyo groaned and took her pillow and put it over her head blocking out the noise. She figured it was her landlord asking for rent which she paid already. She was an old women and forgot what to do unless she wrote it on her clipboard. Eriol sighed and looked to his sports watch, it was ten and he wanted to be at the beach before lunch. Eriol looked to the door and felt around the sides of the door for a key. Eriol lifted the welcome mat and saw the key tape under the mat. 'She really has to think of a better hiding place for this.' He thought to myself as he removed the tape from the key and then opened the door

Eriol shut it quietly and took off his shoes. Eriol walked looked to the kitchen not seeing her there then to the couch not seeing her there. 'She must still be sleep.' He thought and walked to the bedroom which he had never stepped foot in. Eriol slipped through the door seeing her room. Where her small closet was some clothes where piled, and smiled and looked to the dresser seeing pictures of people and Tomoyo smiling. Eriol looked over to Tomoyo's sleeping form and crouched down.

Eriol looked to her for a moment and smoothed her hair from her face. Tomoyo sighed and turned back to her back. "Good Morning." He said softly. "Mmm." Tomoyo laughed. "Eriol in my apartment, I'm dreaming." She said sleepily taking her arms from under her covers. "Why is that?" He asked playing along. "Because he doesn't know where the spare key is." She said and sighed. "It was taped under the welcome mat outside your door." He said smiling to himself.

"Tape." She sleepily. Tomoyo gasped and sat up pulling her covers to herself realizing Eriol was really in her apartment. Eriol waved the key with a grin. "You really have to think of a better hiding spot." He said. Tomoyo smoothed her hair out of her face and sighed. "What are you doing here?" She asked pulling her covers close to her, it was hot last night so and was in her underwear and bra. "Thursday." He simply said.

"Oh." Tomoyo thought for a moment. "What where you doing last night?" Eriol said sitting on her small bed. "I was working and then I headed to the theater for some late practice." She said. "They want us to be able to get everything right, I fell on my back trying to do my back hand spring." She said. "Ouch." He said. "Yeah, now the pain killer is wearing off." She said relaxing but she still had her covers around her.

"Here let me message your back." Eriol said. Tomoyo blush. "No, you don't have to." She said nervously. Eriol took off his sports watch and rubbed his hands together. "C'mon we can't got to the beach with your back hurting." He said and stood. Tomoyo sighed and turned on her stomach. Eriol slowly brought the cover down to her lower-back. Tomoyo blushed thanking God that she was on her stomach.

"Was it hot last night?" He asked seeing Tomoyo red bra strap. "Yeah, at least I was." She said. Eriol nodded and his hands softly touched her back. Tomoyo shivered. "Sorry, are my hands too cold?" He asked. "No, there warm actually." She said. Eriol felt her back trying to find the knot in her back. "Ah, that's a nasty one." He said. "What?" Tomoyo said turning her head. "You have a knot in your back." He said and began messaging up and down and in circular motions and to her waist where Tomoyo was surprised.

"Do you really have to message my waist?" She asked blushed but Eriol couldn't tell. "Yeah, you use your whole back for flips right?" Tomoyo sighed as the pain in her back slowly subsided. "So what are we doing today?" She asked trying to keep herself under control. "Well, I thought we could hang at the beach, you know, catch a movie and then I can show you my surprise." He smiled. Tomoyo laughed. "A surprise for the first date, isn't that going a little too fast?" She said. "Nope, especially since your going to love it." He grinned. "Ha, and what makes you think I'm going to love it?" She asked.

"Because, I'm good with surprises." He said confidently. "Mmm, if your as good with messaging as you are with surprises then I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." She said. "Your too tense sometimes." He said. "Well, we can't all afford to be relaxed." She said. Eriol stopped. "What?" She asked propping herself on her right and elbow and pulled the covers to her not wanting to show her red laced bra. "Kiss me." Eriol said looking dead in her eyes. "What?" She said confused looking back to him. "Kiss me, I deserve a kiss after getting rid of that nasty knot in your back." He grinned leaning toward her. "Oh, Eriol please, I just woke up." She said nervously as he neared her. "Is that your best excuse?" He asked. Tomoyo nodded suddenly feeling weak.

Eriol scoffed and captured Tomoyo's cool lips and kissed her caressing her cheek. Tomoyo suddenly forgot about her bed sheet and turned to her back as Eriol kissed her softly. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Eriol letting herself kiss him passionately. Eriol supported Tomoyo by the small of her back and he slowly pulled back and kissed Tomoyo jaw and then her shoulder. Tomoyo sighed with her eyes still closed. Eriol looked down seeing her fancy red bra and smirked. "Nice bra." He whispered getting up. Tomoyo opened her eyes and covered herself instantly.

Eriol laughed getting his watch and walking out the room. "Hurray up, we don't want to miss a good movie do we." He said and shut the door behind him. Tomoyo got out her bed and sighed touching her lips and looked to the door. 'I really shouldn't trust him but his so nice to me.' She thought rushing to the bathroom and started to take a shower. Eriol walked over to a small book shelf and looked to a black and white composition book. Eriol took it off the shelf and looked to the cover seeing it was an old diary that had smiley faces and stickers all over it. He smiled and putting the book back not wanting to invade in her privacy. Eriol looked down seeing Classic books; Jane Eyre, Emma. He thought that she liked classic books.

"Ready?"

Eriol turned seeing Tomoyo in her swimsuit that was one piece purple one and she had a lien white skirt over it. "Yep." He smiled. Tomoyo sighed "I hope we find some place good to eat because I'm starving." She said slipping into her white sandals and adjusted her beach bag. Eriol was wearing his swim trunk and a white tee-shirt. "Well, you wanna stop someplace so you don't have to completely starve?" He asked as Tomoyo locked the door. "That would be nice, something lite like . . ." Tomoyo paused. "Wait, I have to get something." She said. Tomoyo rushed back in her apartment and went to the kitchen and opened and got her banana shake she was saving and gulped in down. Tomoyo smiled and rushed back and shut and locked the door. "Let's just head for the beach." She smiled.

Eriol looked to her confused but he just nodded. "Okay." He said slowly and they walked out the apartment deciding what movie to go see, Tomoyo wanted to see a comedy, Eriol wanted to seeing this new Marshal Arts movie. "But it can be funny." Eriol said as they made there way on the warm sandy beach. Tomoyo scoffed and laid out her beach towel and umbrella. Eriol sighed taking off his shirt and sandals and putting on his sun glasses laying back on his beach towel. "Your so stubborn." He smiled. "Oh am I? I thought that was your department." She said slipping off her skirt. Two teenage boys stopped watching Tomoyo.

"It was." He said. "Eriol, I think we have an audience." Tomoyo whispered. "Huh?" Eriol said and sat up looking for the boy holding their melting ice creams. Eriol chuckled. "Do what you want, there just kids." He said laying back down. "Okay, Jealous man." She smiled and walked over to the boys smiling. "Hello." Tomoyo said sweetly smiling to them. Eriol propped himself on his elbows and watched Tomoyo. "H-h-hi." The boys stammered in unison.

"You seem like some really sweet gentlemen, do you mind tying my bathing suit straps." She smiled. "Sure lady." One stammered handing his friends his ice cream and he gently tied Tomoyo's straps that were on the back. "Oh, thank you so much." She smiled flipping her hair. The boys looked to her dazed. "I should give you something to properly thank you." She smiled. "No, you don't have to." The other boy said furiously blushing. "Not at all, you were very nice, stay right here." Tomoyo jogged back over to her beach towel and got her bag.

"You know a simply thank you would have done just fine." Eriol said feeling slightly jealous. "Nope, I know what I'm doing." She smiled getting out two tickets to her play. She walked back over to the both holding the tickets. "Come to my play, it's next week, I hope I'll get to see you there." Tomoyo smiled cutely giving the boys a kiss on the cheek and a ticket. She waved as they walked slowly away blush even more. Tomoyo smiled and walked back over to Eriol who was sitting up completely looking to Tomoyo though his glasses.

"That's really laying it on thick." He said. "Aw, you want a kiss too." She smiled and kissed Eriol cheek making him blush a little. "I'm sure they'd love to see a play for the summer." She smiled sitting next to a jealous Eriol. He scoffed. Tomoyo smoothed Eriol's hair from his face as the wind blew hot air. "You shouldn't be so jealous." Tomoyo said and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm not jealous." He sighed clearly telling a tie.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Eriol smiled to her. "C'mon, the waters great, let's swim." Tomoyo said getting up and running to the water and diving once she got deep enough. Eriol took off his shades and walked to the slightly blurred sea. He took off his glasses. Tomoyo came to the surface and waved Eriol over. "At least act like your having fun." She shouted. Eriol took his goggles from his pocket and put them on diving under. These goggles were like his glasses so he could see clearly. Eriol swam over to where Tomoyo was floating and came to the surface and pulled his goggles up. "I am having fun." Eriol protested pulling Tomoyo to him. Tomoyo smiled and looked to Eriol. "You shouldn't be so jealous because some guys think my pretty." She said.

"Then they must be blind." He said lacing his fingering through hers as they were in the water. Tomoyo looked to Eriol confused. "Because your beautiful." He whispered to her. Tomoyo smiled and thank God again that Eriol was nice to her. Eriol and Tomoyo spend most of the day swimming and they went to see a kids movie because they kept arguing about what movie to see. Tomoyo was happy about the choice but Eriol wasn't so happy after paying for a movie called Sugar Ninja. Eriol and Tomoyo headed to Eriol's apartment. "So why are we were?" Tomoyo asked taking off her shoes.

"We have to change for dinner." Eriol answered taking off his shoes and going to him room. Tomoyo sighed and looked around at the huge room. 'Man, I wish I could an afford a place like this.' She thought. "Surprise." He smiled he was holding a box that had the Prada logo on it. "What is it?" Tomoyo asked sitting down on his couch putting the gift on her lap. "It's part one of the surprise." He smiled. Tomoyo lifted the top and moved the tissue paper and gasped taking the dress up. The Dress was red with the shoulders straps with a liner of red silk at the bottom and a red silk sash. "Eriol, you didn't-" Tomoyo was cut of with Eriol handing her a shoe box. "I guessed your sizes." He said standing up heading to his room. Tomoyo picked up the box and put the dress in it feeling her heart beating.

She opened the she box seeing satin black heels. Tomoyo screamed looking to the shoe amazed. Eriol rushed in worried. "What happened?" He asked looking to Tomoyo. "This is a black satin Prada shoe do you know how expensive these are?" Tomoyo said looking to Eriol amazed. Eriol sighed. "Actually, those shoe was cheaper, it was 2,000 yen." He said like it was nothing. Tomoyo paled with shock. "That's not cheap." She said. "Well, it was better then the leopard skin 7,000 yen pair." He said and walked out the room getting ready. Tomoyo put the shoe on and shiver seeing it hugging her feet perfectly.

'His crazy, he doesn't even know what his done, this dress must be at least over four thousand yen and he dropped it like it was nothing.' She thought touching the dress. The shower started and Eriol showered as Tomoyo watched TV and the two box beside her. Eriol was another twenty minutes before he came out smelling great and looking handsome in his black suit, white shirt, and royal purple tie he adjusted. "You can take a shower if you like." Eriol said buttoning his cuffs. Tomoyo stood turning off the TV and smiled noticing how handsome Eriol looked when he was all formal. "Okay. I promise I won't take long." She smiled.

Tomoyo was exactly twenty-five minutes before she came out wearing the red Prada dress that fit in like a glove and she was holding the shoes. Eriol was flipping his keys waiting for Tomoyo and when she stepped out Eriol smiled to himself seeing Tomoyo was glowing. Tomoyo gave a spin and a poise. "You look amazing." He said walking over to her. Tomoyo blush. "C'mon or we're going to be late for our reservations." He smiled excited. Tomoyo got to the door and slipped on her shoes and she laughed. "What?" Eriol said as they entered the elevator that was completely empty. "I'm almost as tall as you in these heels." She said. Eriol scoffed. "Well, at least I don't have to reach to kiss you." Tomoyo smirked looking away from Eriol. Eriol blushed.

Eriol and Tomoyo got to the parking lot and Eriol smiled. "Here." He said throwing her the keys. "What? I can't drive stick." She said nervous as Eriol got into the passenger side of the car. Tomoyo opened the door and sat behind the wheel. "I'll teach you." He said. Tomoyo gulped and started the car. It was smooth once she got out of there parking space but she was going a little too fast. By the time they got to the restaurant Eriol's nerves were shot. Tomoyo smiled panting and Eriol's shaking hand took the keys out of the starter.

"That was fun." Tomoyo smiled getting out the car with Eriol. "I need a drink." He sighed trying to calm himself. "Sorry, I told you I couldn't drive stick." She said. "I'm not letting you drive again." He said. Tomoyo smiled and took Eriol's hand. "Sorry." She said and kissed his cheek. Eriol blushed and looked away as they came to the fancy restaurant. Tomoyo looked up seeing the neon sign 'Midnight' it was called and it had a martini glass glowing next to it. Eriol opened the door for Tomoyo who smiled walking in. Eriol walked over to the hostess who was smiling to them. "Good evening." She said. "I made a reservation, Eriol Hiiragizawa." He said and the woman gaped at Eriol and blushed looking to the list. "Yes, right this way to the V. I. P. area." She said and lead Eriol and Tomoyo up a flight of stairs.

Soft music was playing as they came in seeing some people dancing and getting there food and enjoying themselves. Tomoyo was beginning to wish she were invisible. "Right this way, we saved you a romantic window table looking over Tokyo, it's so amazing." She said holding the menu's. Eriol pulled Tomoyo chair out some and Tomoyo smoothed her dress under her and sat down. "Would you like anything before you order?" She asked. "Water." Tomoyo said and Eriol nodded the same. "Okay, will be with you soon."

Tomoyo looked around the room seeing famous people. "Is that Doctor Myshu from Blood Transplant?" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol who looked over. "Yeah, I met him once at a movie premiere that he invited me and Syaoran too." He said back. Tomoyo sighed. "Wow, I feel like a small country mouse now." She laughed lightly. Eriol smiled. "Don't worry, there not cats." He smiled. "So where is this surprise?" Tomoyo asked smiling. Eriol looked to his watch. "You'll see it in thirty minutes." He said as the waiter came back with their water. "I'll be over to take your orders." The waiter smiled looking to Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled back and thanked him for the water.

Eriol and Tomoyo opened there menu's and read down the long list. "So tell me something, what was your most embarrassing moment?" Tomoyo asked looking to Eriol who chuckled. "Oh, you don't want to hear about that." He said. "Please, I'll tell you mine." She said smiling cutely and batting her eyelashes. Eriol sighed, he couldn't possible say no.

"Well, it was in my freshmen year in college and I was still studying to me a chef, so there was this field trip to Paris and I went with a few of my friends and we had this delicious Snickerdoodle cookies from the upper-class men. I asked what they put in it but they wouldn't tell me unless I jumped off the high board in mid-afternoon when everyone was out and jump off." He said.

"That's not so bad unless your scared of heights." Tomoyo said not getting the embarrassing part. "Naked." He added. Tomoyo laughed. "Did you do it?" She asked. "Yes, My ass was out in the Paris afternoon sun and I jumped, and they told me the secret ingredient was cinnamon in the dough and as the coating, I never stepped foot on a high dive since that day, it was terrible but the only benefit I got out of it was I got a few phone numbers." He laughed. Tomoyo laughed too finding that really funny.

"All that for cinnamon." She sighed looking back to her menu seeing something that caught her eye. "And yours?" Eriol asked with a smirk. "Well, it was back home and I was getting ready to sing and I was eighteen at the and it was at the winter festival and I was nervous and rushing to get my voice warm up and I went on stage and started singing and everyone was laughing and the guys were cheering, I was in my underwear and bra in the winter, I couldn't tell if I was cold but I ran off the stage so fast I fell and my Mother laughed at me. It was mortifying." Tomoyo blushed remembering. The Couple laughed. "Now that's terrible." He said. "I missed school for two weeks because I was so embarrassed." She sighed.

"Okay, first kiss." Tomoyo smiled.

"Tomoyo please, no." He pleaded seeing something delicious on the menu. "Okay I'll go first, I was twelve when I got my first kiss, his name was Daniel Lee, he was born in China then his family moved to Tomoeda, he was the soccer star." Tomoyo sighed thinking back. " God, he had so great legs, I had the worst crush on him, I went to all his games and practices, and when I told him I liked him he blushed in the cutest way, he took me out a few times and I kissed him Christmas Eve at the swings in penguin park, it was the perfect moment, it was snowing." Tomoyo smiled.

"Daniel Lee?"

"Yes, he was a good kisser, then he had to move to America with his other family." She smiled.

"Fine." Eriol sighed. "She was an exchange student from Spain, Rosa something, her last name was long and hard to pronounce. She was a dancer." He said. "Eriol shame on you." Tomoyo said. Eriol shook his head. "No, I was only ten, she practiced the Rumba, Salsa basically the Latin dances. She could really dance. I went to the dance room one day to return a music book I took since I was studying music and she was there playing her music and practicing her Tango. I asked if she wanted help but she didn't let me at first, so I came back the next day and offered again, so I helped her with the Tango." He paused.

"That's so sweet." Tomoyo said.

"She was very pretty, she had long black hair and when she spoke she this accent I thought was attractive. She went to her competition and won, I was happy for her and her partner but I was a little jealous, I wanted to be her dance partner, but I had a piano lesson to go to, I told her I was sorry I didn't make it and she just French kissed me. Mind you I was in an orphan boarding school, I so was scared I ran away. Evidently I had to see her again and she told me she was leaving for the airport because she got adopted so she kissed me good-bye but this time I didn't run away, later I found out that she got sick and died." He said sadly finishing his story.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Tomoyo said. Eriol shook his head. "Don't be, I visited her grave once and I was fine, I'm pretty she's doing fine." He said looking to his watch.

The waiter came over and took their orders, they presented there orders to the waiter and while they waited they looked out the window gazing at the clear summer night in Tokyo. "You know looking over the city like this is making me wish I could see some stars." Tomoyo sighed. "Stars?" Eriol said. "Oh, yes, Tomoeda is a really small town and we don't have a lot of light so you can see the stars sparkling at night. I made a wish on a shooting star once and it came true." Tomoyo said. "What did you wish for?" He asked. "I wish that I could come to the city and become a professional singer. Well, the first part came true I'm just working on the second part." Tomoyo smiled and Eriol smiled back.

There orders came to there table piping hot. Eriol looked to his watch and smiled, Tomoyo sipped her wine and smiled smelling the delicious food. "Tomoyo, look to the window." He said. Tomoyo looked seeing fireworks going off in the distant. Tomoyo gasped and smiled to Eriol. "Surprise." He said with a light grin. "Oh, this is perfect, I love it." Tomoyo smiled. "Told ya." Eriol gloated eating his food watching the fireworks. When Eriol and Tomoyo finished eating the fireworks were still going. "Where are they coming from?" Tomoyo asked as her plate was clear from the table. "It's a dance festival." He said and extended is hand as another song started.

* * *

**Just like a star across my sky,**

**Just like an angel off the page,**

**You have appeared to my life,**

**Feel like I'll never be the same,**

**Just like a song in my heart, **

**Just like oil on my hands,**

**Oh.. I do love you, Still I wonder why it is, I don't argue like this,**

* * *

"C'mon dance with me." Eriol said taking Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo blushed feeling like she was a princess and this was her prince showing her a good time. Eriol walked Tomoyo to the dance floor and gave her a small spin and put one hand on her waist and held the other. Tomoyo rested her free hand on his shoulder as they danced slowly to the romantic song.

* * *

**With anyone but you, **

**We do it all the time, **

**Blowing out my mind,**

**You've got this look I can't describe,**

**You make me feel like I'm alive,**

**When everything else is a fade,**

**Without a doubt you're on my side,**

* * *

Eriol held Tomoyo close and they slowly danced to the music. Tomoyo blushed as he brought her hand to his chest and held it gently. "Thank you." Tomoyo whispered to Eriol looking up to him. Eriol smiled softly to her. "You really didn't have to." She said. "I wanted to. I didn't want you to think I was joking." He whispered back to her. Tomoyo smiled to. "I didn't think you were joking."

* * *

**Heaven has been away too long,**

**Can't find the words to write this song,**

**Oh.,.. Your love, Still I wonder why it is, I don't argue like this,**

**With anyone but you, **

* * *

Eriol couldn't feel more complete in that moment with Tomoyo, Eriol closed his eyes feeling Tomoyo adjust her hand.

* * *

**We do it all the time,**

**Blowing out my mind,**

**I have come to understand,**

**The way it is,**

**It's not a secret anymore,**

**'cause we've been through that before,**

**From tonight I know that you're the only one,**

**I've been confused and in the dark,**

**Now I understand,**

**I wonder why it is, **

**I don't argue like this,**

**With anyone but you,**

**I wonder why it is,**

**I wont let my guard down,**

**For anyone but you We do it all the time,**

**Blowing out my mind,**

**Just like a star across my sky,**

**Just like an angel off the page, **

**You have appeared to my life,**

**Feel like I'll never be the same,**

**Just like a song in my heart, **

**Just like oil on my hands **

* * *

When the song ended Eriol gave Tomoyo one last spin and they applauded. Eriol and Tomoyo went back to their seats for some dessert which was a cooling ice cream cake. Then Eriol and Tomoyo headed to her apartment (Eriol drove). Tomoyo opened the door and let Eriol in. Tomoyo put her beach bag on the floor and her shoes by the couch.

Eriol walked to the kitchen and went to the cabinet and took out spray whip cream. He gave it a shake and sprayed some on his finger. "Mmm, French vanilla." He said looking to the bottle. Tomoyo smiled and walked over to the counter and opened the refrigerator taking out some grape juice she was saving. Tomoyo poured a cup for herself and gulped it down and set the glass in the empty sink.

Eriol put the whip cream away and looked to Tomoyo. "What's wrong?" He asked. Tomoyo smiled a little and shook her head. "I had fun today, thank you." Tomoyo said softly. "I'm glad." He said. Tomoyo yawn a little and Eriol walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Tomoyo leaned her back softly on Eriol as he rested his chin on her shoulder. An old love song started playing in her head as she rock side to side softly. Eriol took Tomoyo hand and turned her around looking into her eyes. Tomoyo smiled and smooth his hair from his face.

Eriol brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it softly running his thumb along her cheek bone. Tomoyo leaned forward to kiss him but Eriol back up before her lips could touch his. Tomoyo smiled and then she kissed him letting her feelings flow through. Eriol deepened the kiss taking her hand as his other smoothed down her bare shoulder to her waist. Tomoyo broke away and rested her head on Eriol's chest as he kissed down her neck to her shoulder. Eriol sighed and closed his eyes. "I wish you would stop sighing." Tomoyo giggled.

"Are you tired?" Eriol whispered taking her other hand. Eriol loved the feel of Tomoyo's hand in his. "Yeah, I have an early shift tomorrow." She said looking up to him. Eriol nodded and gave Tomoyo a peck on her lips. "I'll change." She said and broke away from Eriol to get to her room and put on her nightwear. Eriol loosened his tie and walked over to the couch and sat down. Tomoyo came in taking her hair from her under baby-tee night shirt that had a cute sleeping cat on it along with her short red pant to match it. Eriol smiled. "I didn't know you sleep with cats on your stomach." Eriol teased. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and sat down cuddling up to him.

"A friend gave it to me." She said and rested her head on Eriol's shoulder and her hand on his chest. Tomoyo sighed. Eriol wrapped his arm around her as he could feel her slowly falling asleep. Eriol smoothed Tomoyo's hair from her face and smiled to her sleeping face.

* * *

**This one was about 7,000 words and I haven't written that much in a long time. I hoped everyone likes this chapter. This has to be one of my favorite chapters. I hope my grammar is a little better and thanks for all the wonderful reviews and thanks for sticking around, I'll update soon.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Kiss and Tell**

* * *

Tomoyo laid on the couch not noticing Eriol was still there, she was waking from a dream about her and Eriol going to a ski resort and kissing on the lift. Tomoyo laughed inwardly to herself at the unromantic thought. Tomoyo sighed and yawned. "Hey." Eriol said as he was already awake, he was running though what recipes he could put in this new cook book he was working on. "I thought you'd be gone by now." She said and reached behind her and took Eriol's hand and kissed it. Eriol looked to his watch. "How'd you sleep?" He asked pulled Tomoyo hair away from her neck. "Good." She sighed. Eriol's hand snaked to her waist and up her shoulder. Tomoyo turned without falling and looked to Eriol, feeling happy he stayed.

"And you?" She asked. Eriol nodded. "Better then I have in a long while." He said. Tomoyo smiled and kissed Eriol. Eriol sighed seeing like he was being shocked into completely waking up. Eriol wrapped his arm around Tomoyo's waist kissing her back softly. Tomoyo relaxed into the kiss loving how Eriol touched her so gently. Eriol lifted himself a little kissing Tomoyo with more passion. Tomoyo blushed and took his hand. Tomoyo broke away as Eriol kissed Tomoyo cheek and neck. Tomoyo looked to Eriol's watch and gasped sitting bolt up.

"What?" Eriol said annoyed at her sudden reaction. "I can't believe I'm late again." Tomoyo said getting up. Eriol groaned and put his face in the throw pillow feeling stupid. "Oh, God please don't let Nobu-san notice." Tomoyo rushed and took a quick shower and got her clothes and was ready in ten minutes. Eriol still had his face in the pillow. "Oh, Eriol just let yourself out and I'll call you." She said and picked up the pillow and kissed Eriol quickly and rushed out the door. Eriol laughed. "Man, I have to stop kissing her so much." He said out loud and sat up. Eriol looked to his watch, he had a meeting in forty minutes with his editor for his book, he hadn't done that much writing but he was on time.

* * *

Tomoyo ran down to the grill and headed to the backstage area where Rika was putting on her work shoes. "Your late." She sang. "I know, Nobu-san hasn't come in yet?" She panted taking off her shoes and quickly slipping on her work shoes and name badge. "No, but where in the hell were you last night? I called like half-a-dozen times." Rika frowned. "I was with Eriol." She said. "No." Rika gasped in surprise. "He took me out. Rika it was so perfect we went to Midnight and I saw fireworks from the window at the restaurant." Tomoyo sighed putting her hair in a pony tail. "Midnight, it's hard to get a reservation in that place." Rika said.

"The food was great and Eriol and I really got to talking, I had so much fun and we danced to this romantic song and he stayed over." Tomoyo said dreamily. Rika squealed. "Did he kiss you?" She asked. Tomoyo blushed and nodded. "It was amazing, his such a wonderful kisser and every time he kisses me his hand's are so warm, sometimes he'll touch me cheek or my back and waist, but usually takes me hand, so it was so romantic. His so nice." Tomoyo sighed.

"He better be nice if he can afford Midnight's food." She smiled. "Rika that's not even the half of it, he got me this Prada dress and shoes to go with it, they were so expensive. I have to show you the dress, it's amazing, and the black satin shoes I thought I was going to have a heart attack." Tomoyo said completely excited. "Prada?" Rika's her eyes widened with surprise. "I don't think he cares much. I don't think he understand the lifestyle he has, everything is almost oblivious to him. He'd never understand how I would feel if I was making that much money everyday, I'd go to church every week and thank God." Tomoyo said. Rika nodded in agreement.

Nobu-san came though the door in his usual way with a business frown on his face. "Oh, good to see your on time. Get to work, we have a large crowd today." He said slamming the door as he left. Tomoyo and Rika laughed and went out the room and started waiting tables.

* * *

Eriol was sitting at his desk with his Editor who was looking though the pages with interest. "Good, good, Now Eriol I was wondering if we should have gloss colored pictures for some of your special recipes." John Kong stopped since Eriol wasn't completely listening, he was doodles hands and figures writing Tomoyo's name in English. "Eriol?" John said waving his hand to his face. Eriol now wrote Tomoyo name in Chinese. "ERIOL!" John shouted slamming his hand on the desk. Eriol jumped and took the paper from the desk and balled it up and put it in the trash. "Sorry, John. I've got a lot on my mind." He sighed pushing Tomoyo from his thoughts.

"Looks like it. Let me guess, a women?" He said with a sigh putting the papers down. Eriol nodded. "We went on our first date last night." He said. "How'd it go?" John asked leaning back in his chair. "Brilliant." Eriol said with a smile. "Well, that's good, but try to stay focused. We have a deadline for next year." He said. Eriol nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Good, I'll be back and I better have more pages, even if you put them in a big font to make it look like you've written a lot." He joked. Eriol laughed. "No problem." He said. Eriol sighed looked to his watch knowing Syaoran was going to coming in the door with Sakura. And believe it or not, they did. Eriol took off his glasses and groaned feeling restless again. Eriol was wearing sweat pants and a black tee-shirt. He walked out the small room and to his bedroom and he flopped on the bed.

Syaoran and Sakura entered the room seeing Eriol with his arm over his eyes. "You feeling okay, Eriol?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, I'm just tired." He answered. "So how'd everything go last night?" Syaoran asked. "What happened last night?" Sakura asked. "He took Miss Tomoyo Daidoji out." Syaoran said. Sakura screamed. "Jeez Sakura if I didn't have a head ache before." Eriol said looking to his friend.

"You didn't tell me you asked her out." Sakura said devastated. "And you didn't tell me he asked." She said looking to his husband. "It slipped my mind." Syaoran said trying to sound innocent. "Oh, right am I suppose to believe that? you can just slip onto the couch tonight." Sakura said seriously. "Sakura." Syaoran pleaded. Eriol chuckled. "And everything was great." He said. "Details." Sakura said. "I thought you grew out of that details thing in high school." He said sitting up.

"You know Sakura." Syaoran said. Sakura gave Syaoran a Don't-you-go-there look. Syaoran put his hands up in defeat. "Well, we hung out at the beach and went to see a crappy movie which I didn't want to see but she said since we couldn't agree on a movie we went to see some shit call Sugar Ninja, It was so kiddy. And then we went to Midnight, I got her this red Prada dress I thought she might like it. She screamed when she saw the shoes, she screamed. I thought she hated them." He laughed.

"Prada for a first date? Eriol you seem a little desperate. I mean if she's not all materialistic then she'd would like a simple date." Syaoran said. "I have to agree with Syaoran." Sakura said. "I just thought she'd might like it, forgive me for giving gifts." He said and then we went back to explaining about their at Midnight. "I wanted her to see the fireworks from the dance festival there, she loved it." He smiled putting on his glasses. "That's so romantic." Sakura sighed. "And we danced and had dessert and I took her back to her place." He said trailing off with is memory flashing back to her warm soft skin and her loving kisses.

"What happened next?" Sakura asked. "Nothing." Eriol lied. "Bullshit you stayed with her, you little tramp." Syaoran said. "Ha, so I stayed the night nothing happened we just kissed." He said giving in. "I bet you liked it." Sakura teased in singsong. "Loved it. Tomoyo's an amazing kisser, she just has this way of surprising me." He smiled thinking back to Tomoyo. "Whatever, you didn't try anything did you?" Syaoran said worried. "No!" Eriol said offended. "I didn't want to."

"You have to tell her how you really feel sooner or later." Sakura said. "Later would be nice, I don't want to scare her away." Eriol said sitting up. "You won't if she feels the same way." Syaoran said sitting next to Sakura. "Yeah and if she doesn't? I like things the way they are and besides I do like her, she nice to talk to and has a wonderful since of humor." He smiled to himself. "Well, I'm just glad you found someone to make you happy. I was so bored of those shallow girls." Sakura said taking Syaoran's hand.

"But maybe your right; maybe I am laying it on too thin maybe I should take her to the Tokyo opera house for a play." He thought. "Smaller." Syaoran said. "Shopping in New York?" He said. "Much smaller." Sakura said. Eriol thought hard for a moment. "A private viewing of Crazed that's coming out in three months?" He said unsure. "Eriol." Syaoran and Sakura said together. "The end of summer amusement park?" He said. Syaoran and Sakura nodded. "But that's too simply for a date." He said. "Good, I think that the first date should be romantic and the second fun and romantic." Sakura said.

Eriol thought for a moment and nodded. "I'll surprise her after her play is over it's on Sunday." He said. "Perfect." Syaoran nodded. "But can't I take her surfing?" He asked. Syaoran and Sakura just looked to Eriol unbelieving. "Okay, I'll stick with the park." He said.

* * *

Tomoyo got back about eleven o'clock with Rika, she wanted to show her the dress. And when Rika saw it she gasped. "Damn it Tomoyo, you better marry him." Rika said looking to the dress like it was a million yen. "I don't know about that, but I like him a lot." She smiled. "The shoes are to die for." She said handing Rika the box. Rika opened the box and screamed taking the shoe out and looked at it like it was a huge ruby. "It's so beautiful." She sighed touching the satin. "Is that real stain?" She asked. Tomoyo smiled nodding. "Really real stain." She answered. "Wow, this must have cost a lot." She sighed putting the shoes and the dress back. "He said he thought I would have liked it and he guessed my sizes." Tomoyo smiled.

"He is too good." Rika sighed. "When are you seeing him again?" She asked. "I don't know, soon I hope. He slept with me on the couch all night, I was so happy to see him in the morning." Tomoyo sighed and sat on her bed. "I think I'm falling for him." She said looking to Rika seriously as Rika walked to her small closet putting her boxes on the top shelf. "It's not because of his money, if so that's really shallow." Rika said a-matter-factly.

"No, it's not that. I really like having him around me his so nice to me, he makes me do that thing." Tomoyo blushed. Rika gasped. Now that 'thing' is weakness. "I get so excited to see him I'm afraid I'll jump on him. And his hands are so warm and . . . oh his just so wonderful but I can't really decide on how I really feel about him." Tomoyo explained slightly frustrated. Rika smiled. "Well, make sure I'm the first you tell, I can't stand being the last to get the news. "Okay, I promise." Tomoyo smiled. The phone rang suddenly making Tomoyo and Rika jump. They laughed as Tomoyo walked out her bedroom and to the kitchen counter picking up the cordless phone. Tomoyo looked to the caller ID and smiled sitting back on her bed.

"It's Eriol." She laughed. "Answer it." Rika said sitting next to her. Tomoyo answered the phone. "Hey Eriol." Tomoyo smiled. Rika giggled. Eriol on the other line his heart sped up a little and he sighed at the sound of her voice. "I hope I'm not calling at a bad time." He said. "No, it's okay. I was just going to call you, how was everything today?" She asked. "Fine I guess, I just got off the dinner shift at the restaurant and I met with my editor he seemed disappointed that I didn't have more for him." Eriol said laying on his bed with a cook book in his hand.

"Your writing something?" She asked.

"Yeah, another cook book I want out next year, I thought I'd make it thicker then the last one with more pictures." He said. "I'd like to try some of the recipes, your a great cook." Tomoyo said blushing that her friend heard her. "How flattering. How was your day?" He asked. "Well, I got to work before Nobu-san knew I was late, it was pretty busy today." She said. "That man seriously needs to relax." Eriol laughed remembering the men from the bar and grill. "I suppose, but his a nice enough boss. Can you believe his married?" She laughed with Eriol. Rika laughed too. "Is Rika there?" He asked with a grin. "Yeah." Tomoyo blushed. "Tell her I said hello." He smiled. "Rika, Eriol says hello." She smiled. "Hello Mr. Eriol." Rika said back smiling.

Rika patted Tomoyo arm. "I'll go." She whispered to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded and hugged Rika before she left. "We were talking." Tomoyo said to Eriol. "I knew it was a bad time." He said in a kind of disappointed tone. "No, she's leaving now, she has to pick up her mother from her place to and drive her to the airport." Tomoyo said. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" Eriol asked. "Well, I'm off tomorrow morning until lunchtime, what did you have in mind?" Tomoyo asked turning on her back. "Nothing really, you wanna take a walk?" He asked. Tomoyo smiled to herself. "Sure, I'll meet you at the park first thing how about that?" She asked. "Sounds great." Eriol sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Tomoyo said. "Bye."

"Good night." He said and they hung up. Tomoyo smiled and laid on her bed feeling excited. A walk in the morning with Eriol, that was sweet. As for Eriol he sighed again feeling tired after talking with Tomoyo. So he put up the cook book and went to bed.

**Tomoyo's dream **

**Tomoyo was sitting on a horse in these really cute short pants and a tee shirt. Her hair was blowing in the wind as she saw Eriol racing up toward her. "Tomoyo!" He called smiling. Tomoyo waved and could feel herself smiling back to him. Eriol slowed the horse and stopped and walked over to her and helped her dismount. "I thought you would never be here on time." He smiled slowly taking her hand. Tomoyo smiled but looked confused. "What are you taking about?" She asked. "Were going to be late for the party at Syaoran's." He said and they walked through a field. "A party, but I'm not dressed for a party." Tomoyo said but when she looked down she was wearing a beautiful chocolate gown that was sleeveless and strapless less and had a black velvet sash. **

**"Honey, sometimes I worry about you." He laughed carefree. They suddenly appeared into a formal ballroom and Tomoyo smiled to everyone that was there some of the people she didn't even know. And then she looked ahead seeing Sakura with a swelling belly. "I didn't know Sakura was having a baby." Tomoyo said surprise. And then suddenly Tomoyo was looking up to a clear blue sky laying on a warm beach.**

**"Where am I?" She said out loud. Eriol appeared in his line of sight. "Hawaii, of course." He smiled as Tomoyo sat up. "Hawaii? What am I doing here?" She asked. "A vacation, my dear." Eriol said softly and he reached and took Tomoyo hand and kissed it. Tomoyo blushed. "Eriol please, people will see." She said looking around but one was there. Eriol moved closer and kissed Tomoyo shoulder and then her collar bone and then her neck. Tomoyo giggled. "Please, Eriol control yourself." Tomoyo blushed even more. "Why should I when I know how much you want me." He whispered and kissed Tomoyo cheek. Tomoyo sighed feeling Eriol's hand moving to her waist. "But why?" She said. "Because I know something you don't." He teased capturing her lips. Tomoyo broke away with her eyes closed. "What?" She said. "You love me." He whispered and kissed Tomoyo once more and then broke away. "And I love you." He said and his words echoed.**

**End of Tomoyo's Dream **

Tomoyo gasped and opened her eyes still feeling Eriol trailed kissed and his gentle touch still from the dream. Tomoyo sat up and looked to her window seeing it was morning already. Tomoyo sighed and touched her lips and still hearing Eriol's words of love echoing in her head. She huffed and got out the bed and took her shower and got ready for the walk. Tomoyo put on her short pants and tank top with her comfortable heels and walked out the apartment and headed to the park.

Eriol was already there sitting on the same bench they sat on under the a tree when she first started working for him. He was wearing baggy jeans and a British flag tee-shirt that one of his college friends gave him.

He looked to his watch it was seven-fifty, maybe she over slept. Eriol sighed and let his head roll back over the bench so he was looking at the tree's branches. Tomoyo saw Eriol sitting down looked up to the tree she smiled and lightly walked over. Tomoyo then tie-top over the grass and put her finger up. "Give me all your or I'm going to shot your brains on the pavement." Tomoyo said in a ruff voice. Eriol lifted his head and sighed. "Tomoyo you really have to work on your male voices if you want to scare me." He smiled. Tomoyo sighed. "Damn, I thought I would have gotten you dumping out all your credit cards." She teased and walked around. Eriol blushed seeing Tomoyo's hair blow in the wind.

Eriol stood and Tomoyo hugged him. Eriol hugged her back and took her hands as they began walking into the park. "So what's on your mind?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol thought but a moment. "You, work, my book, and some other stuff, " He sighed. "I don't want you to think of me as a to-do-lister, I want you to think of me as a vacation, a break, fun time." She said. "I should but I don't want you to get bored." He said.

"It takes a lot to bore me Eriol." She smiled. Eriol laughed. "I have to remind you something." Tomoyo said looking to Eriol seriously. Eriol looked to Tomoyo worried and concerned. "Um . . . I'll be leaving December first, Remember." She said sadly. "What? Why?" Eriol said stopping looking to her and then he remember what she said before they started dating about a month ago. Tomoyo eared Eriol on. "I want to be home with my Mother and friends, I told you this before, so I'll be quitting some of my jobs." She said. "But why December?" He asked.

"I want to be there with my Friends and family, Eriol don't you understand that. An old friend of mine will be getting married on the tenth and I'm the maid of honor, I have to be there and the winter festival and Christmas and New year, you know. I didn't know about the wedding until last week." She said.

Eriol felt his heart sink. "When will you be coming back?" Eriol asked in a low voice. "February at most." She answered with a worried frown on her face. "February, it's only July." He said realizing how long he was going to have Tomoyo to himself. "Your not mad are you?" Tomoyo said this time stopping Eriol. Eriol looked away trying to gather his bearing so that Tomoyo wouldn't see the disappoint look on his face. "I understand you want to see your family again." He said looking to her trying to sound convincing but Tomoyo saw the disappointed look on his face. She sighed.

"Eriol please don't look at me like that, I feel bad already." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo turned away and walked ahead. Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and pulled her to him. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that, I forgot. I don't know what it's like to have a true family waiting for you to come home, it's always been me." He said. Tomoyo looked to Eriol and touched his cheek. "Thank you for understanding." She said and took his hand and continued walking. "Did you ever find your parents?" Tomoyo asked. "Yes, they were in Paris and I found their graves, they died two years before I met them. Sometime I regret those two wasted years, I could have been with my parents learning from them." He said. "That's so sad." She said looking to Eriol's serious face.

"And they were quiet young. My Mother name was Julia Hiiragizawa, maiden name Sherr and my Father and I shared the same name, I saw wedding photo's of them, they looked really happy together." He said with a small smile.

"Do you have them?" Tomoyo asked. "Yes, I have all copies of the photos they had in their estate, apparently they knew I was alive but they couldn't find me so they left all their money and their estate to me." He said. "Wow, how big is it?" She asked. "It's a 1880 manor that belonged to my great-great-great grandfather, he was a noble men. I spent most of my time researching my heritage when I was nineteen." Eriol sighed thinking back. "Have you even been to the manor?" Tomoyo asked surprised by the way he was talking about it. 'It was like it was nothing to him,' she thought.

"Yes, lots of records and old painting of my ancestors." He laughed.

"Why is that funny? this a great honor to know where you can from, it shows were your going." Tomoyo said. "All my ancestors were formal Dukes or Lords they were all rich." He sighed. "What are you going to do with the Manor?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm not sure. I remember when the man holding my parents Will came to my apartment in England, I was angry and shocked, he took me to the Manor and I couldn't believe my parents lived here and why they gave me up." He exclaimed.

"They wouldn't have given you up if they were looking for you and left you everything they have." Tomoyo said. "I was stolen, when I was a baby someone took me from the hospital and from there I grew up in an orphans boarding school, so when they told me this in a letter that was attached to the Will I didn't know what to do. The Manor has ten bathrooms, fifty rooms, a huge dinning room and living room and everything in it is original furniture and everything. Bars, library; you name it it's there. Selling it would be close to impossible since it would almost be over five million American dollars, so I don't know if I want to live in it or destroy it." He said.

"No! you can't get rid of a historical house, and it's your to use not banish to the side." Tomoyo said distressed. "What's the point in keeping it?" He asked surprised at how she was acting. "I don't think you understand the jewel you have in your hand Eriol. People would kill for a historical Manor worth something." Tomoyo said seriously and surprised at Eriol's behavior.

"Well, it's doing nothing but standing there." He sighed. "At least you know your Father." Tomoyo sighed. "How come it's only been you and your mother?" Eriol asked.

"My Mom met dad in college, they married when they finished school. My Mom doesn't talk much about Dad, but when I was born he left one afternoon, I never knew my Father but growing up without him made me feel incomplete sometimes but Mom never talked about him much so I never thought about it because I didn't want to ask her what happened, sometimes I hear her crying she still wears their wedding ring we don't know if his dead or alive. I was always bitter about him breaking Mom's heart, but I have a few pictures of him in college and at the wedding and some other ones too." Tomoyo answered.

"We're a very depressing pair." Eriol chuckled. "I'm glad you can have a sense of humor about this." Tomoyo said looking to Eriol. "I hate being depressed." He huffed. "So off the subject about family what about you?" Tomoyo asked. "What is there to tell?" Eriol said. "What's you favorite color?" She asked.

"Navy Blue." He answered. Tomoyo smiled. "Royal Purple." She smiled. "Favorite fruit?" She asked. "Fruit?" Eriol asked as they walked past a bench where three kids were laughing at a comic book and talking over each other. "Being a cook you should know your favorite fruit." Tomoyo smiled. "Mango, and I like Key lime pie, and my favorite movie is About a Boy, Favorite season would be fall and I like hot bubble baths." He said with a small laugh.

Tomoyo burster out laughing. "Well, you asked." He said laughing a little harder. "My favorite fruit would be pineapple, I like sweet potato pie, favorite movie would be The Lake House and my favorite season is spring and I like hot aroma therapy baths." She smiled. "And you thought that my bubble baths were funny." He laughed with Tomoyo. "I like French roast coffee." He said. "Really me too, with extra foam and cinnamon on top." Tomoyo said. "Favorite Holiday?" Eriol asked. "Ohh, tough. "Tomoyo thought for a moment. "Mmm, I can't really say, I like New Years the most I suppose." She said thoughtfully. "I like Christmas, for some reason it's just warm to me." He said.

And Tomoyo and Eriol continued on their walk they learned some things about each other, Tomoyo learned that Eriol didn't like anything with avocado in it and Tomoyo didn't like lima beans although Eriol enjoyed there lima beany-ness. Tomoyo and Eriol stopped back at the bench. "Thanks for walking with me?" Tomoyo smiled. Eriol nodded. "It's not a problem." He said. Tomoyo put her arms around Eriol waist and laughed. "You'll be at my play right?" She asked looking to Eriol who wrapped his arms around Tomoyo small waist. "I wouldn't miss it." He said. Tomoyo smiled and wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck and kissed him gently. Eriol pulled Tomoyo closer to him and he deepened the kiss. Tomoyo laughed breaking away. "I have to go." She smiled but Eriol pulled her back and captured her lips once more.

Tomoyo couldn't help but want to stay but she had responsibility. Tomoyo pulled away again. "Eriol do you want me to get fired?" She asked. "Your quitting anyway." He said and kissed her once more making Tomoyo feel weak again, it was a warm feeling of happiness also bubbling in her chest. Eriol broke away and Tomoyo lightly bit his lip and kissed him herself. Eriol grinned to himself and took Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo broke away and hugged Eriol. "I'll see you later." She smiled to Eriol. Eriol just nodded and held onto Tomoyo's hand as she slowly back away. Tomoyo smiled and blew Eriol a kiss. Eriol waved watching Tomoyo cross that same street she crossed when they first met. Eriol sat on the bench and sigh thinking about their conversation and laughing to himself about what they laughed at.

* * *

As night time came Eriol had finished another long lunch and dinner shift at the restaurant and he was making plans for all the holidays and a new menu, that was going to be a little difficult. Tomoyo in the meantime had resigned from one of her jobs and collected her last paycheck she was happy that she would have some more free time but she also sad that she was going to be leaving Eriol for two months and maybe more.

Eriol laid on his back and looking to his ceiling. It was official he was deeply in love with Tomoyo and he couldn't help himself. Eriol sighed looking to his hand thinking of how small Tomoyo's hands were in his. Eriol smiled and closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep for once.

**Eriol's dream **

**Eriol was sitting in the Manor's library looking out to the garden with was filled to the brim with flowers and a large fountain. "What am I supposed to do with this place?" He sighed looking from the window. "Still thinking of what to do with this place?" **

**Eriol turned seeing Tomoyo wearing a bathing suit and sunglasses on her head and then everything changed Eriol was in a white room that slowly turned into a forest and Tomoyo was sitting next to him. "Aren't the stars beautiful?" Tomoyo said looking up. Eriol looked up seeing the stars. He was amazed at how many were up there. "It's beautiful." He said and took Tomoyo's hand. "You know, Eriol I never thought that I would fall in love again." She said with a smile. "Why not?" Eriol asked. "Because so many have hurt me before, but I'm glad I have you." She smiled. "You'll always have me." He said to Tomoyo and once more everything changed. **

**Eriol was on his knees looking up to Tomoyo in red dress that had a gold sash and her heels were green along with her earring and for some reason she was crying. "Tomoyo what's wrong?" Eriol said getting up and racing toward up the stairs but each time he took a step he got farther from her so he stopped. "You used me, you made me think you cared about me. How dare you!" She sobbed. "Tomoyo what are you talking about, I love you." He said taking a step up the stairs.**

**"LIAR!" Tomoyo screamed as she was suddenly in front of Eriol and she slapped him. "Your nothing but a liar, how dare you show you face to me." Tomoyo cried putting her hand in her face. "Tomoyo please, I don't understand. What did I do?" Eriol said feeling his heart aching. "I can't live like this knowing your touch has me trapped forever, I can't go on loving someone who is unfaithful to me." Tomoyo said and looked past Eriol she was suddenly holding a knife. "Tomoyo what are you doing?" Eriol said horrified at the thought.**

**"I won't live with a broken heart." She said. "Tomoyo, stop." Eriol said his breathing coming heavy but before he could grab her hand that was holding the knife Tomoyo stabbed herself in the heart. "TOMOYO!" Eriol shouted catching her limp body as the blood streamed down her mouth. "TOMOYO, NO!" He shouted holding her tight. Tomoyo blinked and looked to Eriol. "You'll never have me." She choked out. "Why?" He said with sobs racking his body and he could feel Tomoyo taking her last breath. "No, my love." He cried. "NOOOOO!" He shouted.**

**End of Eriol's dream **

"NOOOOO!" Eriol shouted waking up in a cold sweat and a throbbing head. Eriol groaned and laid down panting. Eriol coughed and got out the bed still feeling shaken by the nightmare. Eriol opened his curtains seeing it was raining out. Eriol coughed again and sighed. He took a shower and got dressed. For some reason he was feeling cold and weak. Eriol got out his apartment and headed for the restaurant. It was quiet with a few people drinking their morning coffee or eating some breakfast and getting some work on their laptop's done. Eriol sighed trying to remember if he drank anything last night. Nothing but tea he thought. Sakura and Syaoran were in the kitchen chatting with the other cooks and joking around.

Eriol took off his rain coat and hung it up. "Hey everything." He said with effort as his throat was sore and tight. "Damn, Eriol you look like shit, did you drink something?" One of his chef said. Eriol shook his head. "I'm fine." He sniffed putting on his apron. Sakura walked over Eriol as he swayed slightly feeling dizzy. "You sure your fine boss?" Asked another cook. Sakura reached up and felt Eriol head that was burning up with a high fever. "Eriol, your sick." Syaoran said looking to his red nose. "I am not, I'm just fine." Eriol protested. "C'mon Eriol let take you home." Sakura said.

"I'm fine, I'm--" Eriol stopped and feeling extremely dizzy and light head. Eriol's eyes rolled up and closed and he nearly fell to the floor. Syaoran tried to catch him but he just barely. "Sakura go start the car we have to get him back to his apartment." Syaoran said and Sakura rushed to car outside. "Someone get me a pick pack or something, his really burning up." Syaoran shouted an order.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry for taking so long and leaving you with a cliffhanger. But my computer is really acting werid so I might be a while before the next update. Sorry spelling and grammar, my computer won't let me do it. And thank you all for your reviews and for waiting. I hope you like this chapter. I loved it. **

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Nightmares and Sickness**

* * *

**(Last time)**

_"Eriol, your sick." Syaoran said looking to his red nose. "I am not, I'm just fine." Eriol protested. "C'mon Eriol let take you home." Sakura said._

_"I'm fine, I'm--" Eriol stopped and feeling extremely dizzy and light headed. Eriol's eyes rolled up and closed and he fell to the floor. Syaoran tried to catch him but he just barely. "Sakura go start the car we have to get him back to his apartment." Syaoran said and Sakura rushed to car outside. "Someone get me an pick pack or something, his really burning up." Syaoran shouted an order._

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura rushed Eriol back to the apartment. His fever was steady and making him cold because he was shivering and sweating. Sakura sighed. "How could he possibly get sick?" She asked. "Maybe it's a flu or a virus." Syaoran suggested pulling the covers over the shivering Eriol. Eriol groaned and opened his eyes, he was still wearing his glasses. "Why aren't I at the restaurant?" Eriol asked with effort from his sore throat. "You fainted, bro." Syaoran said. Eriol cough and frowned feeling the sharp pain in his throat. "I don't feel so good." Eriol said getting up and running to the bathroom throwing up.

"Stomach virus?" Sakura asked looking to Syaoran as Eriol threw up again. "Stomach virus." Syaoran agreed. Eriol finally came out the bathroom walking slowly holding onto anything he could to keep himself for falling. "Eriol you have to lay down, we'll get you something to make you feel better." Sakura said walking over taking his arm. Eriol sighed and went limp making Sakura almost fall under his weight but Syaoran came and grabbed Eriol. "Eriol?" He said and Eriol fainted again. "I'm not sure it's a stomach virus, honey." Syaoran said pulled get on the bed after off his shirt since he was still sweating.

"I'll call Tomoyo, she should know. I suck when it some to the whole throwing up thing I'm only good with snotty noses he looked like he has the whole nine yards." Sakura said finding Tomoyo number programmed in Eriol's phone.

* * *

Tomoyo was at her apartment looking at a movie Eriol let her borrow, it was a comedy and she was laughing at all the jokes. The phone rang and she paused the movie seeing it was Eriol's number on the Caller ID. "Eriol?" She said. "No, it's Sakura. Eriol's really sick and we don't know what to do." Sakura said quickly. Tomoyo stood up and turned off her movie. "I'll be over in five minutes." Tomoyo said. "Thanks." Sakura sighed and they both hung up.

Tomoyo quickly called her jobs saying that there was an emergency she had to take care off and she was taking a few days off and they let her. Tomoyo got her things and rushed out her apartment and ran the three blocks to get to Eriol's apartment. Tomoyo rushed in the building feeling grateful that it was cool but not grateful that the elevator door just shut.

"Damn, now I have to climb all those stairs." She sighed and ran to the stair well. Tomoyo is a very fast runner but even the fastest runner couldn't help but feel tried after climbing the stairs. After climbing all the stairs finally getting to Eriol's floor she knocked on the door panting. Sakura opened looking to her surprised. "You climb all those stairs?" She said letting Tomoyo in. Tomoyo nodded not having the breath to speak.

Syaoran shut Eriol's bed room door and sighed. "He's still throwing up." He said. "Well, what does it look like?" Tomoyo asked finally catching her breath. "Are you crazy, I am not looking at someone's puke but it smells terrible." He said. Tomoyo nodded. "Well, he must have something in his medicine cabinet to help him." Tomoyo went to the bathroom seeing the door was closed. Tomoyo knocked on the door hearing the toilet flushing. "Eriol?" She asked. Eriol groaned on the other side of the door. "It's me, Tomoyo." She said. Eriol laid on the cool tiled bathroom floor. He really didn't want his girlfriend seeing him sick. "I'm coming in okay?" She said and slowly opened the door seeing Eriol in a ball on the floor.

Tomoyo sighed ignoring the small lingering smelling of throw-up. Tomoyo walked over and touched Eriol forehead that was burning hot under her hand. Eriol felt slightly better seeing Tomoyo but then an overwhelming feeling to sleep took over and he closed his eyes falling asleep. Tomoyo sighed as Sakura and Syaoran stood in the door way.

"So what is it?" Sakura asked. "A small virus, nasty one too. You know how you have nightmares while your sick?" Tomoyo said standing up and opening Eriol's medicine cabinet getting a fever reducer. Syaoran and Sakura nodded. "Well, this is vice versa, nightmare before sickness." Tomoyo explained. "And how to you get it?" Syaoran asked. "It just happens, I guess. I've never been a nurse ya know." Tomoyo smiled. Sakura sighed. "He'll be on his feet and a few hours, once he done throwing up." She grimaced. Syaoran walked over and heaved Eriol to his feet supporting Eriol's arm around his shoulder. "I've never seen him like this before, his usually the calm and collected one." He sighed as he walked to the room.

Sakura smiled and hugged Tomoyo. "Thank you so much for coming over, I would have killed him. I'm not to good with taking care of fevers, I would have put him in a cold bath." She laughed. "That's not a bad idea if the fever was even worst then it is." Tomoyo nodded as they walked out the bathroom and to the kitchen. "You and Syaoran can go, I know how busy you two are. I'll take care of Eriol." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"Are you sure?" She asked a little concerned. "Don't worry I'll call you when his awake." She said. Sakura smiled and hugged her agan. "You really are sweet." She sighed as Syaoran came out the room. "Mind you, Eriol's never in the best mood when his sick he can be a little stubborn so when he wakes up give him his Twilight Zone DVD's, he loves watching that show when his sick." Syaoran explained. Tomoyo nodded. Sakura and Syaoran slowly made their way to the door as they explained where the pots were, which was obvious, and if she wanted to call them their number was in Eriol's address book by the phone.

Tomoyo was all to her lonesome in a huge lofty apartment. Tomoyo got a tray and put a few pills on there and walked to Eriol's room. She really didn't want to wake him up because he looked deathly pale and his hair was wet with his on sweat. His expression seemed pained and concerned as he slept. Tomoyo walked over to his side of the bed and put the tray on his night stand. "Eriol?" Tomoyo whispered. Eriol moaned, his eyeballs were moving from under his eye lids before he slowly opened his eyes to a blurring world.

His glasses were sitting on a pillow next to him. "I have something to help your fever." Tomoyo said softly putting the pills in his hand. Eriol, with effort, sat up and put the pills in his mouth taking the glass on water and gulping it down. He was very thirsty. Eriol flopped back down and fell back to sleep in minutes. Tomoyo stood up and smoothed Eriol's hair, smiled then left the room.

* * *

After about two hours Tomoyo heard Eriol turn on his bedroom television watching The Twilight Zone. Tomoyo listened through the door and Eriol cleared his throated and shuffled around the room. She didn't want to come in risking to getting into the bad mood Syaoran warned her about. Tomoyo knocked on the door every now and then and gave Eriol some water or food and medicine, after Tomoyo left the door he quickly grab what Tomoyo left him and slammed the door every time. Tomoyo just sat on his couch watching her daily soap opera's.

Tomoyo sighed falling slowly asleep on the couch, since her show was getting boring.

Eriol finished his DVD and stretched, he felt a little better he wasn't puking so he brushed his teeth but he was still pale and at least and throat didn't hurt anymore. He turned to his digital clock, it was six PM. Eriol groaned and got out of his bed wearing his short black PJ pants and his black wife beater which made him look even paler. Eriol got out of his bed and opened the door seeing the TV was on and muted. Eriol walked over to the couch feeling his feet padding against the warm floor. Tomoyo sighed and turned her head making her long black hair fall over the arm of the couch. Eriol went over and looked to Tomoyo with smile smoothing her bangs from her face.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo said sleepily opening her eyes and looking to him as he continued smoothing her soft hair. "Hey." He said with a smile. "Oh, thank goodness your doing better." She smiled sitting up. "Beside the fact that you look like death." She teased. Eriol chuckled. "Well, my throat doesn't feel like I swallowed sand." He said walking to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and getting some orange juice. Tomoyo yawned and flipped her hair. "You really didn't have to." Eriol said softly.

Tomoyo scoffed. "It's nothing contagious, just stress. You had a nightmare I suppose?" Tomoyo said getting up and walking over to Eriol. Eriol slowly put down his glass and turned away feeling sick at the thought of thinking what Tomoyo had done to herself in his nightmare. Tomoyo saw the worried and pained expression on his face. "Oh baby you wanna talk about it?" Tomoyo said wrapping her arms around Eriol waist. "No, it's not important. Just stress." He said and thought what Tomoyo said first.

Tomoyo sighed and hugged him. "Thank you." He smiled. Tomoyo looked up to Eriol confused as he wrapped his arms around her. "What?" Tomoyo said puzzled. "Baby?" He smiled. Tomoyo blushed. "Pet-names huh? That's a big step." He teased. Tomoyo sighed and pushed away from him. "And just for that I'm not going to give you pet-name." Tomoyo said and folded her arms. Eriol laughed. "Oh really?" Eriol said stepping to Tomoyo. Tomoyo backed away smiling. "Yes," She said proudly.

Tomoyo walked over to Eriol's phone and paged Syaoran and Sakura on their cells. "C'mon, I'll give you one." He smiled. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and backed away from Eriol but he took her wrist. "Don't make me slap you Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo laughed as Eriol took her hand and pulled her closer to him. "I know you won't." Eriol grinned snaking his arms around Tomoyo's waist. Tomoyo gave a light gasp as Eriol cheek touched hers. "How about Sweetheart?" He whispered. Tomoyo slowly closed her eyes listening to Eriol smooth voice. "Sugar lips?" He said making Tomoyo laugh. "Beautiful?"

"Lovely?" He said making Tomoyo feel weaker and weaker and she slightly swayed to an imaginary song. Tomoyo giggled. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me." Tomoyo teased. Eriol chuckled and looked into her purple eyes. "Maybe I am." He said leaning in for a kiss and before their lips touched Syaoran and Sakura came bursting through the door. Eriol groaned and Tomoyo smiled. "Whoa!" Syaoran said stopping along with Sakura. "OOPS, we didn't mean to interrupt." Sakura smiled as Tomoyo backed away from Eriol who seemed slightly pissed at Syaoran and Sakura bursting in while he was with her. "Eriol, you seriously need a tan." Sakura laughed. Eriol growled and walked back to his orange juice that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Eriol, I'll be right back I have to get something from the store for you, your running low on medicine." Tomoyo said and Eriol just nodded finishing his juice. Tomoyo left the apartment and Syaoran and Sakura looked to Eriol who went to his bedroom and flopped on the bed. "This is serious." Syaoran said. "Why is that so surprising?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know." He said back. "I told her about the manor." Eriol confessed. Sakura gasped. "You did not." Syaoran whined. "Yes, I did and she didn't think anything of it. She was just worried that I might get rid of something that my mum and dad gave me, she said I could use it for something but what?" Eriol said.

"Eriol, you told her that you were super rich." Sakura said. "So, she didn't care." Eriol smiled. "You have to tell her how you feel man." Syaoran said. "No. Not yet, she'll probably think I'm desperate." Eriol said again. Sakura nodded. "I suppose, but just be nice." She said. "I love her, I really do." Eriol sat up looking to his friends. "Mmm, this reminds me of the whole 'Tomkat' thing and Tom Cruise was acting totally crazy screaming how much he loved Katy Homes." Syaoran laughed.

Eriol stood up on his bed and jumped on it. "I LOVE TOMOYO!" He shouted making Sakura and Syaoran laughed and he flopped back down laughing. "I feel so great, even with my head spinning." He said closing his eyes. "Then we better leave so you two can be along." Syaoran teased. Eriol shot Syaoran an evil glare. "Try to get better." Sakura said kissing Eriol on the cheek and ruffling his hair. Eriol smiled and nodded to his best friends as they headed out.

"What else do you think he told her?" Syaoran whispered. Sakura shrugged. Ten minutes later Tomoyo came back with some medicine. "Sakura, Syaoran I'm back." Tomoyo called but everything was silent. "Mmm, they must have left." She said going to the bathroom and putting some medicine in the cabinet. Tomoyo then went to Eriol's bedroom seeing him sitting on the bed looking at a book. "Hey." Tomoyo said softly walking over to him and sitting down at he stared to the first page.

"What are you looking at?" Tomoyo said looking down to the picture of the English man and a Japanese woman in wedding entire. "My Mum and Dad." Eriol said looking to Tomoyo as she studied the features of his parents comparing them with Eriol. "You look so much like your Farther." Tomoyo said looking to Eriol and back to the picture. "Except your smile, that's your Mother." She said. "Eriol turned the page to his Mother holding a new born baby Eriol in her arms. "This was also given to me along with the manor, I was glad I have some pictures to remember them by. Tomoyo smiled as he turned the pages to him when he was little sitting at a piano.

"You play the piano? yes that right you told me that." Tomoyo smiled remembering. Eriol nodded. "It was one of the many things I wanted to learn at the orphanage." He said turning the page to when he was a preteen wearing a soccer outfit along with some other boys. "Aww, you look so cute in that." Tomoyo smiled. "I played sports up until I was about fourteen and then I went back to studying cooking and baking." Eriol said and changed the page to Eriol in a punk rocker shirt with jeans and converse sneakers smiling. "This was when I finished high school, I was pretty much on my own then." He said and closed the white book.

"I'd like to hear you play one day." Tomoyo smiled. "Maybe you will." He said getting up and walking to the big book shelf by the window and putting the book back where it belonged. "I'm sorry I got sick and made you worry." He said looking to Tomoyo who smiled to him. "No need, that's what girlfriends do worry among other things." She said as Eriol walked back over to her taking her hand. Eriol laid down and studied her hand as she looked to him. "I like your hands." Eriol said and kissed it. Tomoyo blushed and smiled. "And I like yours." She smiled. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" Eriol asked looking to her. "Huh? Eriol, you can't go anywhere your sick." Tomoyo said. Eriol chuckled. "It's out two month anniversary." He smiled. Tomoyo gasped almost forgetting it had been two month since she was with him, it only seemed like one month. Man time flew by.

"You remembered." Tomoyo said and Eriol frowned. "And you forgot." He said and sat up supporting himself on his elbows. "So what do you want from me?" She asked. Eriol smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Tomoyo ear and smiled caressing her cheek. "Just you." He said. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and smiled. "Seriously Eriol, what do you want?" She said. "I'm perfectly serious." He said. "Well, I'm going to head back home, okay." Tomoyo smiled standing up still holding Eriol's hand. "You'll call me if you need some help okay." She said. Eriol nodded and stood. "I meant what I said Tomoyo, and I have a surprise tomorrow." He smiled. Tomoyo smiled back.

"Well, fine, but next time a special occasion comes up remind me in advance so I can surprise you." She said. Eriol nodded and kissed Tomoyo gently. Tomoyo broke away and smiled. "I mean it." She said. "Okay, okay." Eriol laughed and Tomoyo left his room and headed out the door. Eriol got in his bed and took off his glasses and looked to his hand and smiled. Tomoyo's sweet scent was still in the room relaxing him, he couldn't help but think he was the luckiest man on earth having Tomoyo with him.

Tomoyo finally got home and sighed seeing on one had called her. Tomoyo then picked up her phone and called her Mother. "Honey, I wasn't expecting you to call this late." Sonomi yawned. "Sorry, I just wanted to talk." Tomoyo said feeling happy hearing her mom's voice. "How are things with Eriol?" She asked in a teasing tone. "Great, except I almost forgot our two month anniversary." Tomoyo sighed. "Two months already, wow." Her mother said genuinely amazed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She said.

"He said he has a surprise for me, I wish I had something for him, he told me all he wanted was me. Mom do you think his okay?" Tomoyo said. "Honey you like him right?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"So why would you ask me? as long as his treating my baby right I'm fine with it."

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone at home?"

"Of course, honey."

"Eriol's ancestors were lords and dukes, he has a stone 1800 manor in the United Kingdom, and his doesn't care. I don't think he appreciates what he has Mom, and I think I'm falling in love with him."

Sonomi was silent. Tomoyo almost thought her called was dropped. "Mom?"

"Y-you sure know how to pick them." Her mother swallowed.

"But I don't care about his money, I'm falling in love Mom, he makes me feel so whole and happy. What am I supposed to do? what if I get hurt again?"

"Tomoyo, he seems to really like you I doubt he would hurt you, your worrying too much."

"But how can I tell him how I really feel?"

"Just take you time honey, just say how you feel when you think it's the right time."

"Okay Mom, I'll let you get some rest, tell everyone at home I said hi."

"Okay, honey and remember when the time is right."

"Okay Mom, good night."

"Good night honey."

Tomoyo hung up and looked to her phone and sat it down. 'I do love Eriol but I have to be sure, when the time is right.' She thought and then got ready for bed.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry everyone for taking so long to update this chapter. I told you my computer was asking werid and now since I have a new one I hope this chapter the next ones will be enough for you all but I hope you still want to read the story. I'll update in a few weeks but I'm sorry once more for taking so long to update. I hope I'm forgiven.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dinner and a Son****g**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Romantic Wish**

* * *

Eriol went to Tomoyo's apartment first thing in the morning opening the door with the key he had been holding onto. He looked around noticing that she cleaned and was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Morning." Tomoyo smiled and looked to Eriol who was holding a purple box with roses. "Happy anniversary." He smiled and walked over to Tomoyo and kissed her cheek. "Oh Eriol, thank you." She smiled turning off the stove and setting her gift and flowers down and kissing Eriol. Eriol was surprised but kissed her back. Tomoyo broke away and smiled.

"You really do spoil me." She smiled. Eriol shrugged and reached over Tomoyo and got a small vase and put some water in it and the flowers in the vase and set it back on the counter. Eriol took off his sports jacket and walked to the couch and put it on the arm of the chair. Tomoyo took the wrapper off the box and opened it. Eriol watched on the other side of the counter waiting for Tomoyo's reaction. Tomoyo pushed the tissue paper back and gasped loudly looking to the purple plunging V-neck like bare back dress that she saw in a window when she was taking a walk one day.

"Now before you say anything I found it in a small shop, nothing expensive." He smiled. Tomoyo put the dress down and rushed over to Eriol and kissed him. "Oh, Eriol." Tomoyo said speechless so she just kissed him. Eriol laughed braking away from Tomoyo. "I'm glad you like it." He said. "I love it, and your really making me feel like a lousy girlfriend." She pouted. Eriol pecked Tomoyo on the lips and smiled. "Your doing just fine, so what's for breakfast?" He said. Tomoyo grinned. "My famous rat omelet." She teased.

Eriol made a face. "A rat? are you serious?" He said his stomach churning at the thought. Tomoyo giggled and playfully punched Eriol's arm. "No silly, I'm making blueberry pancakes." She smiled. "Oh, blueberry." He said feeling a little embarrassed. "I got them early this morning so there perfect, and I know you like blueberry's." She smiled. Eriol raised an eyebrow as he remember their talks about what they liked and disliked.

"Do you want me to help?" He asked. Tomoyo shook her head getting a bowl out the her cabinet and some pancake mix. "You just relax I'll treat you, besides it's the least I can do for nearly forgetting our day." She smiled. Eriol smiled and sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Tomoyo looked over to Eriol and smiled as he flipped through the channels. Tomoyo turned and started on the pancakes. "So your feeling better?" Tomoyo asked. "I told you I'd be fine, and besides I don't stay sick long." He said. "Oh lucky you." Tomoyo said mixing the batter.

"What's Sakura and Syaoran doing today?"

"Syaoran's taking Sakura shopping for this party coming up next Friday." He sighed. "Oh, that sounds fun." Tomoyo said putting the blueberry's in the batter. "Yeah, I guess, it's nothing really." He said failing to mention that he was invited to this party too. "So what about your play?" He asked. "Did you forget already, it's tomorrow, were starting it early because almost every showing is sold out." She said. "Nervous?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo began putting the batter on the hot grill. "Just a little, I've gotten my solo dance numbers down and I've been practicing every chance I get." Tomoyo said flipping the perfect golden pancake.

Eriol stopped and the gossip channel listening to the latest trash they were talking about. "_Everyone is at a stand still for the up coming summer bash being held at Tokyo's hottest night club, stars from the kitchen to billionaire dollar businesses are coming to rock it out on the dance floor and eat and drink the best of everything, were going to go to Ami at Optimized, hey Ami_." The screen turned to a flaming redheaded report wearing a black dress. "_This party is going to be fantastic and I just got a peek at who's on the guest list, we have Jo Mugi, Syaoran Li and his beautiful wife, and his best friend Er_-" Eriol changed the channel as he smell the sweet blueberry's filling the apartment.

"Come and get it." Tomoyo smiled holding the plate. Eriol turned off the TV and walked over taking the plate and putting some syrup on his pancakes and cutting it neatly. "Now that sounded like a party." Tomoyo said. Eriol hoped in the back on his mind that Tomoyo didn't hear his name on the list before he changed the channel. Tomoyo used the rest of the batter and sat down opposite of Eriol. "What do you think?" She asked. "Delicious." He smiled.

Now to explain the matter of why Eriol didn't want Tomoyo to know he was going to that party; mainly because he didn't want Tomoyo there. Not in the reason you think, he wanted to protect her from the false glamour of the so-called Hollywood world. He wanted Tomoyo to be the real thing and he wanted her to feel like she didn't need glamorous and have money to be with him. Tomoyo and Eriol finished their breakfast and walked to the park.

"I still feel like the worst girlfriend for forgetting." Tomoyo sighed. Eriol took Tomoyo hand and kissed her. "You don't have to worry about it please, every thing will be fine. Now, since it's our day I thought we could go see a special showing of About a Boy at the Black House theater." He smiled holding the tickets. Tomoyo sighed. "You really have this day planned out don't you?" She said looking to him. Eriol shrugged. "Just wait until tonight, now C'mon it's a special showing and we don't want to miss it.

Tomoyo and Eriol enjoyed their movie and hung out at the beach. Tomoyo couldn't help but feel nervous and excited about wearing the dress tonight and where was Eriol going to take her? Eriol dropped Tomoyo off and told her to meet him at the entrance of the park, so she rushed to her apartment and got ready. Tomoyo washed her hair and curly the ends of her hair to give it a slight bounce. She put on light lilac and lavender makeup and her lips were glossed simply, she then slipped on the purple dress that fit like a glove. How did he know her size so perfectly?

Eriol in the meantime was getting the tickets to where they were going and he couldn't be more excited in that moment. Two wonderful months together and a day to celebrated with her. Eriol slipped on his white shirt and left it UN-tucked and slipped on a black sports jacket with his favorite dark jeans and got what he needed and rushed out, he left without a tie thinking that would be too formal since where they were going was fun.

* * *

Tomoyo was already at the park entrance with the wind blowing her dress and hair, it was a little shorter now that she stood in the heels. Tomoyo saw Eriol's car turning the corner and park. Eriol rushed out his car and ran across the street missing two cars. Tomoyo waved and he smiled and took Tomoyo's hand rushing her in the park. "Eriol at least tell me where we're going." Tomoyo laughed and Eriol stopped and smiled to her. "Okay, but you have to close your eyes." He said. Tomoyo sighed and closed her eyes and Eriol kissed her cheek and leaded her to a large white tent and a crowd of people laughing and cheering. Tomoyo smiled. "Can I guess?" She asked. "No, because you'll never guess." He said. "Oh, is it that exclusive?" Tomoyo teased.

Eriol smiled stopping at the entrance of the large tent that was covered in balloons. He went around Tomoyo and put his hands on her waist. "Open your eyes?" He whispered to her. Tomoyo opened them slowly and gasped at the tent and saw people playing games and laughing. Tomoyo gasped. "It's Fun Fest." She smiled. Fun Fest was a mini festival that only happened at night and lasted one week in each town or city in Japan and the tickets were hard to come by because it was very popular. "Eriol, this is perfect!" Tomoyo smiled and turned around and smiled to him. "But, I'm too dressy." Tomoyo frowned looking down. Eriol looked to his beautiful girlfriend and smiled. "Take off your shoes." He said. Tomoyo took off her heels shrinking down. "Man, I forgot you were so short." He smiled.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and then gathered the dress and tied a knot making the dress shorter. "See, now C'mon lets go, the contest is starting." He smiled taking her hand. "Contest?" She said surprised. Eriol and Tomoyo gave the smiling women in red their tickets and went to this group of people. "Hello everyone and welcome to the fifty annual couples contest. The concept of the game is to past the burning test of the lemon spin, only adults, and the couples playing are: Jo and Kimmy, Eriol and Tomoyo, and Jake and Lenzy. Come on up!" The Host said smiling. Eriol pulled Tomoyo to the stage and they were smiling.

"My, my, my, what lovely couples, Okay. Now the game is very simple to play but hard to get through, how we have a strong whiskey and a lemon, then couples are to drink from the cup opposite of them and they are to drink in on one gulp without spilling and put the lemon wedge in your mouth and spin in a circle three times and the one who can do this gets the couples contest medals." He smiled and everything cheered at the medals were being displayed in a glass box.

"Good luck. And ready, set, go!"

Eriol and Tomoyo picked up each others glasses and gulped down the burning drink that tasted gross and then they put the lemon wedges in their mouth and turned in a circle, "Five, four, three, two one." The Host called. Eriol and Tomoyo swayed trying to stay up while the others fell, everyone cheered and Eriol and Tomoyo smiled despite their dizziness. The Medal were placed around their necks and they smiled getting their pictures taken. Eriol and Tomoyo got off the stage and went around playing games and taking pictures, it was so fun. And it was as Eriol thought it would be; perfect. Tomoyo and Eriol walked slowly across the grass to the dinning area and took a set a with fun music playing and people dancing and laughing. "This is the best surprise ever." Tomoyo smiled and kissed Eriol on the cheek.

Eriol and Tomoyo sat down and ordered water as they watched the people showing off on the dance floor. Eriol sighed finally getting that nasty lemon and whiskey taste out of his mouth. Fun festival music played and Eriol and Tomoyo got up again and danced for seven songs before they got something to drink and then headed to the beach to cool down.

Eriol took off his shoes and rolled up his pants enough to keep the water off it and Tomoyo's dress blew in the wind along with her hair as she held her heels. "That was fun." She smiled. "I thought you'd like it, just wait until after your performance tomorrow." He smiled thinking about all the amusement park tickets he got. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow taking Eriol's hand feeling the soft cool sand under her feet. "What did you have in mind?" She smiled. "My dear, it's a surprise. I can't spoil it." He smiled. "You just love surprising me don't you?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Well, your my girl." He smiled looking to her softly. Tomoyo gave Eriol's hand a small squeeze. "I'm your girl." She said putting her head on his shoulder. "I have something for you." Eriol said stopping and letting go of Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo looked down watching Eriol's hand. She couldn't help but feel nervous. Eriol was holding a velvet box and when he opened it there were two sparkling sliver ring bands. "Now, before you say anything," Eriol began when Tomoyo opened her mouth to say something. "I got this because it's a simple first anniversary gift." He said taking out the ring and slipping on the one that fit his finger and then slowly putting on the ring that was for Tomoyo.

"There beautiful, I don't know what to say." Tomoyo said looking to the simple silver ring. "You don't have to say anything." Eriol smiled putting the now empty box back in his pants pocket as the ocean water touched their bare feet. Tomoyo smiled. "Now, I really feel bad." She smiled looking back to the ring and then to Eriol. "It can be our new traditions every anniversary we take turns forgetting and surprising the others." He said as they started walking again.

"Deal, so next anniversary is my treat." Tomoyo smiled and kissed Eriol on the cheek. Tomoyo and Eriol walked up to the pier looking out to the dark sea water. Eriol's arms were wrapped around Tomoyo from behind and Tomoyo leaned back into him. "This was the second most romantic night of my life." She sighed as the breeze brushed gently past the couple. "Oh, Really. And what was the first?" He asked mockingly. "Mmm, you taking me to Midnight." Tomoyo smiled to herself. Eriol chuckled and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Eriol, what would be your romantic wish?" Tomoyo asked. "Getting married naked." He replied. Tomoyo broke away from Eriol a little and looked to him in shock. Eriol laughed. "I'm kidding." He smiled. Tomoyo sighed and turned back around. "Then what?" Tomoyo said. Tomoyo felt Eriol shrug. "I never thought about. And you?" He asked. "I'm not sure, I just thought I'd ask." She giggled. "You can be really strange sometimes." Eriol said playing with the ring on Tomoyo's finger. "Oh, and getting married naked isn't weird." She said with a sarcastic scoff.

"Hey some people do it." He said back making Tomoyo laugh. She sighed and rested her head on Eriol's firm chest looking to the dark night sky. "I really wish you could see the stars, they look so beautiful at home." She smiled. "Maybe I will, I could always use a vacation to the country." He smiled.

Tomoyo's heart started beating fast. 'Did he really say that?' She thought to herself. "Really?" Tomoyo said letting of Eriol and turning around to him looking in the eyes. "Yeah, what's the big deal? Is there a problem with that?" He asked confused. Tomoyo giggled at herself and put her arms around Eriol's neck. "No, I was just being silly." She said. Eriol chuckled. "Mmm, well you are silly." He teased putting his arms around her waist and giving her a quick kiss. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and smiled.

When Eriol took Tomoyo back home she couldn't help but feel like Eriol really meant what he said and this nagging feeling that she might actually love him more then she did Shin was eating away at her heart. Her mother did say to tell him when she thought the time was right, their date that night would have been perfect but she chickened out. So she thought really soon would be the best time.

* * *

**Short but sweet, right? I hope you guys like this chapter although it's a little short but I think the next one will be longer but thank you to everyone who waited and reviewed my previous chapter and to give everyone a hint, more drama is coming up soon. You know I can't write a story without a little drama. But I hope you all like it and remember to review, I'll update ASAP.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Play and _Play_**

****

* * *

****

Tomoyo woke up the next morning feeling ready, she had to head to the theater and get ready for the play. She had about sixty changes and thirteen performances all together and changing costumes, hair and make-up, and preparing her voice was going to be hard. Tomoyo rushed out of bed and took a shower. Once she finished cleaning she dried and got dressed and looked to her answering machine seeing she had a message. She walked over and pushed the play button. "_Hey, Tomoyo it's Eriol. I'll see you later tonight I have that surprise for you after the show remember,"_

Tomoyo smiled listening to his excited voice as she walked to the counter picking up her purse. "_And don't forget to grab something to eat so put your purse down and opened the refrigerator you have time,_" Tomoyo laughed and she put her purse don't and went to the refrigerator taking out some yogurt and a apple. "_You should really learn to take care of yourself more. But I'll see you tonight, Good luck."_

When the message ended Tomoyo smiled and bit into the apple and headed out the door holding her plastic spoon and yogurt.

* * *

Meanwhile Eriol was eating breakfast looking to his cereal that he was eating but not tasting. He was looking forward to seeing Tomoyo's show and showing her a great time afterward. Eriol looked to his hand thinking about her and how beautiful she looked last night. He chuckled and finished eating afterward heading to the restaurant, he was going to be working the breakfast and lunch shift and Syaoran and Sakura were going to stop by later.

When Eriol arrived at the restaurant it was once again crowded so he rushed to the kitchen. His staff greeted him cheerfully. They were happy to see him looking better then he had when he was sick and they noticed the glimmering sliver ring of his finger that he played with every so often. They knew Eriol to be an almost-by-the-book kinda guy so seeing him wearing a ring while making eggs was something. The staff secretly gossiped about how happy he had been lately even when they mixed up a order he would just smiled and switch it they were liking this new Happy Eriol.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura were at their penthouse suite looking over the invitations to this party that they were going to with Eriol later that week. "This is going to be the best party." Sakura squealed kissing the tickets she had. "It's just an expensive dinner for the rich and famous. I'm actually looking forward to Tomoyo's play tonight more, remember?" Syaoran said looking to his wife. Sakura gasped loudly. "That's right! It's premiering early." She said getting up from the table they were sitting and running to their bedroom. Moments later Sakura came back holding the theater tickets smiling. "I can't wait to hear about the park and Tomoyo. It's really sweet of Eriol." Sakura sighed. Syaoran rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever, his so head over heels he can't even think straight."

Sakura frowned. "You make it sound like your best friend being in love is a bad thing. You should be ashamed of yourself." She said folding her arms. "It's not that I don't care, it's just were not hanging out and every other word is 'Tomoyo this-Tomoyo that'." He said standing up and putting his arms around his wife. "Your jealous?" Sakura said surprised looking to her worried husband. "A little, and I'm worried what if Tomoyo's not what she seems. Some girls can really put on an act for guys." Syaoran said seriously. Sakura slapped Syaoran's on the arm. "Shame on you, Tomoyo is a wonderful person. Why can't you see that? Eriol's been like a brother to you and you should take his word when he believes in someone." Sakura said.

Syaoran nodded. "I'm sorry, I guess it's just a gut feeling." He sighed. Sakura smoothed Syaoran's hair from his face and smiled kindly. "Don't worry if all goes well they'll be getting married." She smiled. Syaoran chuckled. "That's jumping the gun a little honey." He said. Sakura smiled and kissed Syaoran.

* * *

Tomoyo was sitting in the make-up chair getting the last touches on her when she turned seeing Rika come in smiling wearing a sliver glittering dress. "Rika!" Tomoyo smiled but she didn't move as the artist was putting on her eyes make-up. "You look beautiful." Tomoyo said. Rika gave a spin. "Girl, I got this old thing on sale." She laughed. The artist chuckled while she kept Tomoyo still. "I have about an hour before show time and I'm already getting butterflies." Tomoyo sighed. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine you worked hard for this." Rika assured her friend. Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "Well I better get in my seat, Dave is waiting for me." She smiled. Tomoyo frowned. "Dave, the hot waiter at the bar and grill?" She said. Rika smiled and Tomoyo smiled back knowingly. Rika always liked Dave but they only flirted Tomoyo guessed they finally got the courage to ask each other out.

* * *

Back at Eriol's apartment he was rushing to get ready. They kept him there at the restaurant for another half an hour so he rushed to his apartment to get ready. "Shit." He cursed as he tripped over his shoes running to the bathroom and taking a shower so he didn't smell like a restaurant. Eriol came out and looked to his clock and rushed drying his hair and body. Eriol rushed to his closet selecting a blue button down shirt, jeans, and a sports jacket. He turned around as he put on his watch seeing the time. "Damn!" He cursed and rushed to the door getting this shoes.

* * *

Meanwhile Tomoyo was on stage and everyone she invited were there. She saw Syaoran and Sakura, Rika and Dave and the two boys she invited from the beach were there waving to her. Tomoyo just smiled and nodded to them. There was an empty seat in the front row, Tomoyo's heart sank a little seeing that Eriol wasn't there yet. Tomoyo danced and sang the first act.

* * *

Eriol rushed down the next block and turned for the third time getting caught by a red light. "Ah, c'mon." He shouted in English. Eriol looked behind him seeing the flowers he got from Tomoyo and checked his pocket for the Park tickets. The red light turned green and Eriol sped down the street finally getting to the theater. He sighed and got the flower and went to the ticket booth. He showed his ticket and walked in as the curtain were closed and everyone was speaking in whispers as they waited for the next act.

He rushed down the isle seeing Sakura and Syaoran up front. Eriol sighed and walked to the front row and saw in his seat. "Eriol, your late." Sakura hissed. Eriol nodded panting a little. "I was held up at the restaurant and the I must have been stopped by every red light here." He sighed. Syaoran looked over to Eriol as he put the flowers under his seat. "Tomoyo's?" Syaoran asked and Eriol nodded at the curtains were pulled back and applauses filled the theater.

Everyone cheered even louder when they heard Tomoyo sing and coming out sporting a ribbon and a flowing dress which she stripped off later dancing in really short pants and a black Cami top. Eriol couldn't help but feel glad he didn't miss _this_ part of the show. Tomoyo did her flips and dance numbers perfectly and at the end of her act she did a split and everyone cheered. Tomoyo turned seeing Eriol and he smiled and Tomoyo heart began racing as she gave a slight smile back.

The rest of the show was dramatic and angsty. Tomoyo was a surprisingly good actress and Eriol couldn't help but feel slightly jealous as she kissed the actor that was supposed to be her husband-to-be, but it was clearly a stage kiss. When the show ended everyone couldn't stop cheering. Eriol couldn't have been happier for Tomoyo as she bowed and blew Eriol a kiss. When the curtains closed He headed back stage and went to Tomoyo's room holding the flowers behind his back.

Tomoyo turned her head and smiled seeing Eriol. "Hey." He said revealed the flowers and Tomoyo smiled. "Oh, thank you. I was scared you weren't going to make it." She sighed hugging Eriol. "Sorry about that." He sighed closing the door. Tomoyo sat her flowers down and put her arms around Eriol's neck. "So what did you think?" She smiled. "Mmm, I think I might have to put you in a cage with all those drooling guys around." He teased snaking his hands slowly around her small waist.

Tomoyo looked to Eriol sincerely. "I'mreally glad you came." She smiled. Eriol captured Tomoyo's lips in a soft kiss. Tomoyo couldn't help but feel like she was walking on air. Eriol's right hand took Tomoyo's hand and he broke the kiss and kissed her hand keeping eye contact. "C'mon get ready." He smiled. Tomoyo nodded as he left the room. Tomoyo put her hand over her chest and sighed, her heart was beating like a drum. 'Thank God for Eriol.' She thought putting on her short plaid pants, a tee shirt and converse shoes looking cute and sporty. Tomoyo put a little lip gloss and make up on and headed out the door congratulating everyone and apologizing wasn't going to make it to the after party.

Eriol was waiting in his car, he was looking forward to having Tomoyo once again all to himself and he was also looking forward to this big party that was going to happen in tomorrow. He could meet all the famous people and hang out with Syaoran and Sakura. He felt a little guilty for not spending time with his best friends and hopefully going to the party without Tomoyo would be good. 'Tomoyo wouldn't like all those camera and rich jerks anyway.' He thought carelessly.

Tomoyo smiled to Eriol as he started the engine. She rushed to the passenger side on the car. She leaned over and passionately kissed Eriol surprising him and then braking away to sit down and buckled up. Eriol smiled, "What was that for?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy." She smiled even more as Eriol pulled away from the curve and headed for the park. When they got there Eriol smiled as Tomoyo looked out the window confused. "What's going on?" She asked seeing Eriol now grinning.

"C'mon I'll show you." He replied parking and getting out the car along with Tomoyo. She jogged around to Eriol and took his hand. She looked to the park entrance seeing a slowly spinning Farris Wheel with sparkling lights. Tomoyo gasped covering her mouth feeling happy tears welling up in her eyes. 'Thank God for Eriol.' She thought again. Eriol smiled and turned to see the tears in Tomoyo eyes. "Hey, what's the matter?" He said pulling her closer and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She shook her head and uncovered her mouth smiling.

"I-I didn't know- I mean," Tomoyo smiled and looked to the Farris Wheel. "Well, I was thinking shopping in New York or something lik-" He was cut off with Tomoyo giving him another kiss and when she broke away she hugged him. "This is perfect!" She smiled even more taking his hand. Eriol smiled back. "Good because I was beginning to think I couldn't surprise you." He said teasingly. Tomoyo smiled and took Eriol's hand and the couple ran to the park.

Tomoyo smiled seeing the kids with cotton candy and prizes in their hands. "Lets so on the swings first." She announced looking up to the people sitting on seats that were spinning around in the air. Eriol gulped. "That's . . . high." He said slightly nervous. "Chicken." She smiled and they got in line for the next ride. When the machine whined down and came to a halt Eriol and Tomoyo got on finding seats next to each other. "Have you ever been on one of these?" Tomoyo asked putting her belt on along with Eriol. "No." He answered nervously. Tomoyo reached over and took his hand. "It's going to be fun, just hold on to my hand." She said as they began to rise up. Eriol and Tomoyo laced their fingers together and smiled. Eriol nodded feeling thrilled as the machine began to turn slowly and then picking up speeding. Tomoyo's hair dance in the wind as she laughed at Eriol's surprise looked.

After that ride on the swings Eriol wanted to almost try every ride and they did, they got on the roller coaster seven times and then they went to the different stalls winning Prizes. Eriol and Tomoyo sighed sitting on a bench after coming from the car putting their winnings in the trunk. "That was fun." Eriol laughed. Tomoyo smiled looking around for something else to do. Tomoyo smiled seeing two friends singing karaoke. "C'mon let's so." Tomoyo smiled pointing to the small stage. "Tomoyo, I'm not that good a singer." He said. "So it's just for fun." She smiled taking Eriol's hand as they walked out and sighed up after picking a song they both knew.

"Okay folks next were have Eriol and Tomoyo." Announced a chunky bale man as the bang started up the music and Tomoyo laughed pulling Eriol to the stage.

(A/N: Tomoyo's part is going to be normal, Eriol's part is going to be **bold** and when they sing together it _Italic_.)

We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming

What we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

Tomoyo nodded to Eriol as he part came.

**No one told me **

**I was going to you**

**Unexpected**

**What you did to my heart**

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

Tomoyo looked to Eriol surprised, because his singing voice was perfect and smooth but it sounded like he had been singing for as long as she was.

_Life is a road _

_And I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river _

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is the road_

_Now and Forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

The crowd cheered amazed and were wondering if these people were professional singers.

When were strangers

On a crazy adventure

**Never dreaming**

**How our dreams would come ture**

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road _

_And I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river _

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is the road_

_Now and Forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

**I knew there was somebody somewhere**

**Like me along in the dark**

_Now I know my dreams will live on_

_I've been waiting so long _

_Nothing's gonna tear us _apart...

_Life is a road _

_And I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river _

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is the road_

_Now and Forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river and I wanna keep going on_

Starting out on a journey

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the I wanna be standing_

_at the beginning with you. . . ._

When the song Eriol and Tomoyo took a bow and everyone went wild. They made their way off the stage and Tomoyo punched Eriol in the arm. "Not a good singer?" She said with a grin. "Well what was I supposed to say, I'm the best male singer in all of Europe?" He said. Tomoyo laughed. "Well, you could have started with not being so modest, you sing like you've been doing it forever." She said. "Oh, yes my greatest performance was in my shower." He teased. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and took Eriol's hand. "C'mon lets get something grilled to eat."

Eriol and Tomoyo were seated at the table with a picnic table cloth over it, they order grilled smoked salmon with rice and for desert sticky rice and mangos. Tomoyo sighed savoring the salmon. "This is the best night ever." She smiled to Eriol. "I haven't had this kind of fun since I was seven when we went on field trips at the orphanage." He sighed finishing his salmon and eating the rice which was perfectly done.

"Eriol, thank you so much." Tomoyo said sincerely. Eriol took her hand and kissed it. "Anything for my girl." He beamed. Tomoyo smiled and drank her soda when she heard a voice. "Tomoyo Daidoji?"

Tomoyo turned around looking to a smiling women holding a stuffed fat cat and her hair was cut in short accenting her face. "Oh my God!" Tomoyo squealed getting out her seat and hugging the smiling women. "Chiharu!" Eriol stood looking confused at his girlfriend and obviously someone she knew. "Look at you." Tomoyo smiled and they hugged each other again. "Tomoyo you look beautiful, I would have never guessed I would see you here." She smiled and the girls hugged once more.

"Oh goodness, I thought you'd be back home getting the wedding together." Tomoyo sighed as Eriol walked over. "We were and then it got so stressful so we thought a trip to Tokyo would make us feel better." She smiled. Tomoyo turned looking to Eriol. "Oh, Chiharu I would like you to meet my boyfriend Eriol Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said and they both bowed. "For a minute I thought Tomoyo was screaming about shoes again." He teased putting his arm around Tomoyo's waist.

Chiharu laughed. "You might have met the biggest shoe fanatic in Asia." She laughed. Tomoyo smiled. "Chiharu is getting married in December and where is Mr. Right?" Tomoyo said. Chiharu looked around. "Somewhere. His been at the bingo for two hours and he won twice and his been going around to almost every stall winning prizes and Eriol you've got quiet the girl." She smiled. Eriol smiled to Tomoyo. "I know."

"Let me buy you a drink you look thirsty." Tomoyo said. "I'll be back." She smiled and pecked Eriol on the lips. "Tomoyo, you know his a famous cook?" She said as soon as they were out of ear shot of Eriol. Tomoyo nodded. "I can't believe how cute he is." Chiharu squealing making Tomoyo laugh. "Oh, his so perfect. He surprised with this today and then to this dance festival, and our first dance was to this expensive restaurant called Midnight. His so perfect." Tomoyo said as she order Chiharu a large bottle of water.

"But is he a great kisser?" Chiharu asked narrowing her eyes. "Yes." Tomoyo sighed dreamingly. "Oh, his the best kisser by far. So soft and passionate. I think he might be the one." Tomoyo said in a low voice as they slowly walked back to the table. Chiharu looked surprised. "Well, you might be planning a wedding in a few months." She smiled. Tomoyo blushed.

"But the weird thing is that we don't say 'love'." She said. "Huh?" Her friend said back confused. "Yes, he doesn't said 'I love you' I don't say 'I love you' even though the magic is there. Mom said I should tell him at the right time. But I'm scared that I'll freak him out and he'll leave me or something." Tomoyo said seriously as she stopped walking. "Tomoyo, he looks like he really likes you. The way he looks at you and you know those guys who are afraid to meet the friends, he seemed interested in meeting me." She assured her.

Tomoyo nodded and sighed. "I just have to stop thinking the worst, thanks for saying that. So when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night. I still have to pick out the my wedding dress, can you believe it?" She said as they continued to walk on. "You'd think that I'd pick the dress first." She smiled opening the bottle and taking as gulp as they reached the table. Eriol smiled seeing Tomoyo laughing at what her friend said. "Well, thanks for the drink I needed it and I better get going. I'll see you December." She said to Tomoyo and hugged her tightly. "And it was wonderful to meet you Eriol." Chiharu smiled. "Same here, hopefully we'll meet again." He smiled. "Bye!" She called rushing off waving. Tomoyo waved back and then sat down.

"She's nice." He laughed. "She's always nice." Tomoyo smiled, "You should see her on an off day; she'll scream and shout like a kid." She joked. Eriol and Tomoyo finished their dinner and walked around the park laughing at screaming teens and kids on the roller coaster which they got on one last time. "Well this was a nice evening." Eriol sighed putting his arm around Tomoyo's waist. She nodded smiling to Eriol and just like on cue a loud thunder cracked and rain began pouring down on the screaming people. "Shit!" Eriol cursed in surprise and they ran for his car.

"I hope you don't mind you car seats getting wet." Tomoyo said over another loud crack on thunder. "There waterproof." He said and rushed to the car door opening it and unlocking Tomoyo's side and they got in dripping wet and panting. Lightening flashed overhead. Tomoyo and Eriol look to each other. She then leaned toward Eriol and pushed back his wet hair that stuck to his forehead. Tomoyo's hair curled on her cheek and stuck to her arms and neck. "Well, at least it was fun while it lasted." Eriol smiled. Tomoyo laughed and sat back as Eriol started the engine and headed to her apartment.

Moments later Tomoyo and Eriol took off their clothes and hung them to dry in front of the fan at her apartment. It was steamy inside the apartment from the warm thunder storm. Eriol was sitting on he couch in his black boxers and Tomoyo came in holding her rode around her and handing a towel to Eriol so he could cry. "Well, that answers the Boxer of Briefs question." She smiled. Eriol grinned. "Well it doesn't answer my question."

Tomoyo chuckled. "I'm going to brush my teeth, I don't want cotton candy in my mouth all night." She walked off. Eriol sighed and put the towel to his hair and began drying it. He stopped and smelled the towel that sweet like Tomoyo. He smiled and stood and walked to the bathroom door watching Tomoyo brush her teeth in her really short Pajama pants and black lace bra. He leaned in the door watched with folded arms. Tomoyo spat out the paste, rinsed her tooth brush and rinsed her smiled and gave toothy smile in the mirror.

"Well, that answers my question." He teased. Tomoyo gasped and turned to Eriol and frowned. "Does privacy mean anything to you?" She said. "Black lace, very sexy." He smiled. Tomoyo blushed and took a step back hoping he couldn't see her slightly red cheek. "Almost tempting." He smiled and walked toward her taking her hand. "Almost?" She said and running her finger through his hair with her free hand. Tomoyo smiled and pulled away and headed for her room which was cooler. Tomoyo sighed and flopped on her bed and smiled supporting her head on her head looking to Eriol. "That roller coaster ride was crazy." She smiled as Eriol walked over and laid next to her and she smoothed his hair from his face and he closed his eyes with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I thought I was going to puke." He laughed. Tomoyo's fingers traced across Eriol's warm skin and to his nose and to his lips. He kissed her finger and took her hand in his and looked to her smiling lightly. His hand played along her and she smiled looking to him and he back to her. "If I knew you liked simplicity I wouldn't have been so over the top on our first date." He whispered. Tomoyo laughed airy and adjusted her bra strap. "Don't worry, I was flattered." She whispered back. Eriol smiled to himself and when he look backed to Tomoyo his chest got tight.

'I could tell her, I could tell her I love her right now.' He thought and with his free hand he pushed back Tomoyo hair and kissed her collarbone and caressed her cheek. "I'm glad you found me." She whispered. Eriol looked to her puzzled. "I was lost after Shin, I thought I could never trust another man again. I'm glad your with me." She said and smoothed Eriol's hair back and then her hand laid on Eriol's chest. Eriol and Tomoyo and looked to each. It was almost like it was only them in the world. Eriol and Tomoyo's forehead touched and their eyes were still locked. "Je t'aime." He whispered in French and Tomoyo looked to him puzzled. He just closed his eyes and after a few silent moments sleep washed over the couple.

* * *

**Hola, Hello, and Wassup peeps. I hope you guys like this one this is another one of my favorite chapters in this story and hopefully everyone will like it. Hopefully my Grammar and Spelling is inproving for those of you who review about my Grammar and Spelling. But there's more drama and romance coming your way I'll update ASAP. And thank you to everyone who reviewed and are about to review.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Two Wrongs don't make a Right**

* * *

Eriol sighed and awoke the next morning with Tomoyo in his arms. He smiled feeling refreshed and hearing the birds chirping and the sun beaming in from the small bedroom window. Eriol yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up looking to Tomoyo who was peacefully sleeping with a small smile on her face. Eriol's heart raced as she remembered what he said to her last night 'Je t'aime'. He smoothed Tomoyo's hair from her warm face and she moaned softly turned to her stomach with a sigh. Eriol stood and walked out of the room. He said 'I love you' but in French something that she wouldn't understand. It made him feel somewhat happy that he said it but sad that she didn't understand. Eriol got his cool cry clothes and left the apartment, he had to get ready for the party that was tonight and his shoulders were tight from the lack of his massage therapy sessions.

Moments later Tomoyo was waking up and her head ringing with the word Eriol had said that she didn't understand, but for some reason it held some sincere reason to her. Tomoyo gasped and looked around seeing Eriol wasn't with her. Tomoyo got out of her bed and rushed to kitchen and he wasn't there and his clothes were gone too. Tomoyo sighed and touched her chest feeling her heart rapidly beating in her chest as she thought about Eriol's gentle touches and kisses. Tomoyo smiled and walked to the bathroom and took showered getting ready for work. She was so happy that Eriol was with her and she knew today was the day she was going to tell him how she really felt.

When Tomoyo arrived she on time for once and Nobu-san was happy to see that. She went back stage and got ready for work. "Tomoyo where were you last night? I thought you were going to be at the after party?" Rika said she took off her sneakers. Tomoyo smiled. "I was with Eriol last night, we went to an amusement park." She smiled dreamily. "Did he stay over?" Rika teased. Tomoyo nodded and sighed. "He said something to me last night 'Je t'aime', what do you think that means?" Tomoyo asked puzzled. Rika frowned thinking. "Sounds French or something." Her friend replied. Tomoyo nodded. "That's what I thought."

"I was never good with French anyway." Rika laughed and Tomoyo joined her. "I think I'm going to tell him I love him today, I have to. He means so much to me. I can't help but think that he might be the one." She said softly as she shut her locker. "Aw Tomoyo I'm so happy for you." Rika squealed hugging Tomoyo. "What's he doing tonight?" She asked. Tomoyo swore. "I forgot his doing something tonight, I have to wait until tomorrow." She sighed disappointed. "Well, at least it gives you time to think about what your going to say." Rika assured her friend. Tomoyo nodded. "Your right, I shouldn't be blunt. This is serious." She said.

* * *

Eriol was with Sakura and Syaoran getting a massage in a steamed room and Eriol felt so relaxed and then he look down to his ring that shined and it reminded him of Tomoyo's smiled. "So how was the amusement park?" Sakura asked and then sighed feeling a knot in her lower back loosen. "It was brilliant." Eriol smiled. "Oh, details." Sakura squealed. "Sakura, C'mon. The man is entitled to some romantic privacy." Syaoran said. Eriol laughed and told them everything that happened, meeting Chiharu, going on the roller coaster more then once and when he stayed over with Tomoyo. "You did what?!" Sakura and Syaoran said lifting up their heads. Eriol sighed.

"You said you loved her but she didn't understand because it was in French?" Syaoran said angrily. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to freak her out, but she said that she was glad I was with her and she trusted me. Was I supposed to say 'I love you'?" He said as the massagers shot each other glances at their interesting conversation. "Yes." Sakura grunted. "I'm scared okay, I don't know it she really wants me like that." He sighed. Syaoran laughed. "She said she was glad being with you and trusted you, I think that enough. What do you say Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm not sure to this point. Eriol you better say so she understands sooner or later before you regret it." Sakura said. "Tomorrow then." Eriol said slightly frustrated with himself. "Good." Sakura said. "This is amazing, I never in a million years that I could have such a beautiful women to love. It's surreal to me and almost painful thinking about the years I lived without her." He said. "Oh, man that is so cheesy." Syaoran groaned rolling his eyes. Sakura sighed dreamily. "I'm sure she thinks the same thing." She said. Eriol lifted his head and looked to Sakura. "You think so?" He said with a smile. Sakura lifted her head and nodded.

* * *

When Lunch scrolled around Tomoyo and Rika were at a small chart by the beach getting hot dogs. "That sounds so romantic." Rika sighed as she walked over to a small bench and sat as Tomoyo told Rika about her night in small details. "I hope I can see him today." She smiled looked to a little boy and girl playing in the sand at the beach.

"Tomoyo girl, I'm so happy for and guess what?" She smiled. Tomoyo looked to her friend with a smile as she bit into her plain hot dog. "Dave and I are going out tonight." Rika smiled. "Oh!" Tomoyo squealed and hugged Rika. "Rika, you have to hold onto him. His hot!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Rika sighed. "I know and he an amazing kisser." She sighed putting her hand to her chest. Tomoyo raised and eyebrow to her friend and they laughed.

Eriol was walking down the street holding his suit that he had dry cleaned, he thought he could stop by and see Tomoyo really quick before he want about the rest of his day. He had to see her. When he stepped into the restaurant it was crowed with waiter's and waitress serving and Nobu-san was at the door with a clip board. "Aw Mr. Eriol so nice to see you. Do you need a table?" He smiled. Eriol shook his head turning his attention to Nobu-san. "I was actually looking for Tomoyo." He said. "Oh, she went on her lunch break; which was over two minutes ago." He growled. "How long is their lunch break?" He asked. "Five minutes." He smiled proudly.

Eriol laughed, "Surely you can't possible think that people can eat and relax in five minutes." He said. "I do it." He smiled. Eriol nodded and left the restaurant looking to a hot dog cart and to a bench where Tomoyo was stand putting her arms out. Eriol smiled and crossed the street with his heart racing. "I can't believe I caught you before your five minute lunch break was over." He teased and Tomoyo turned around and smiled jumping off the bench. "Eriol, I didn't think I'd see you today." She sighed and kissed him. Rika smiled seeing how happy her friend was. "I can always make time for you, besides I know you can't resist British blokes like myself." He teased with a charming grin.

"Well, Eriol. I heard nothing but great reports." She smiled. Eriol smiled back to. "Of course." He said playing along. "So what do you ladies have planned tonight?" He said letting go of Tomoyo but didn't want to. "Well, Rika has a hot date tonight." Tomoyo smiled making Rika blush. "Really? best of luck to you." He said. "I hope it goes well, our encounter was spent locked in the restaurant." She laughed along with Eriol and Tomoyo.

"And you?" Eriol said looking to Tomoyo. "Well, nothing really. Sit home, read a book. Catch up on some sleep." She smiled. "Your not working?" Rika asked. Tomoyo smiled. "One night off and morning." She said. Eriol nodded. "Well it sucks I have to be at this party." He sighed. "I'm sure It'll be fun." Tomoyo said not minding that Eriol was going to a party by himself. Eriol looked to his watch and swore. "I'm late, I have to pick up some shoes for Sakura." He sighed. Eriol reached over and gave Rika and small hug and friendly peck on the cheek and he leaned over and kissed Tomoyo. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said and walked away. "Okay, see you tomorrow." Tomoyo sighed.

"His so perfect." Rika sight. "You don't mind him going to a party without you?" She said. Tomoyo shook her head and smiled. "No, it might be boring."

"Tomoyo, not to sound grim but what about all the girls there. Eriol is a catch and having him go to a party by himself is going to give off the impression that his single." Rika said. Tomoyo nodded. "I know but I don't want to crowd him, I trust him." She said and they finished their lunch. Rika just nodded but was actually worried. And Tomoyo couldn't help but feel the same thing.

* * *

Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura were in the Limo. Sakura was wearing black gown with her hair pulled up and Eriol and Syaoran were wearing black suit with Red and white silk ties. Sakura sighed. "You know I think you should have brought Tomoyo." She said. Eriol tensed and thought about for a moment, he didn't want Tomoyo here. She wouldn't fit and she wouldn't like it anyway. "It's fine, I'm sure she wouldn't like it anyway." He said calmly and the Limo stopped and Syaoran stepped out first and helping Sakura out and the camera's were flashing and reporters were shouting questions and the three of them just smiled and poised for pictures and greeted people they saw before at different parties. Eriol -for a better word- felt plain without Tomoyo at his side.

He half expected to see her smiling with him as they entered the dining area where people were dancing, eating and talking. But she wasn't. Syaoran, Sakura, and Eriol sat down and laughed and ate with the people they had at their table and some people who came over and introduced themselves or said hello because they knew them and just greeted them and admired designer suits and gowns.

"Well, well, look who came out the kitchen."

Eriol turned his head and his heart skipped a beat feeling unsurprised. He was looking to one of his ex's. "Indigo." He said trying to sound glad to see her when he really wasn't. She just smiled flipping her dyed blond hair back and putting her hand on her hip. Eriol would have almost found that bright yellow form fitting dress attractive if he didn't think that Tomoyo would have looked better in it. Eriol stood and Indigo held out his hand and he shook it. "Indigo, I'm surprised your here." He said and she just smiled with her tongue piercing gleaming through her teeth. "I'm a representative for a cosmetic company, it's nothing really. Come lets sit some place quiet and catch up." She said taking Eriol's hand. Eriol looked to Syaoran and Sakura and they nodded and glared at Indigo who ignored them.

Having Indigo's hand in his made him feel uncomfortable, he loved holding Tomoyo's hand and for some reason Indigo's hand was slightly hard and uncomfortable. Eriol and Indigo sat down at a table for two and sipped wine. "So I hear your restaurant is a hit, I'd love to stop by and try some of the food." She said giving Eriol a catty smiled. "Business is fine and thank you for noticing." He said trying his best to be polite. "Well, you must already know I don't want to talk much, but I was wondering if there was still something between us." She said putting her hand over Eriol giving him a cocky look.

Eriol pulled his hand back and she caught a glimmer of the sliver ring. "What are you married now?" She sneered putting her clutch purse on the table. "No, I'm seeing someone." He answered smiling inwardly. "And who is she?" She asked folding her arms. "Just someone." He gave a small smile seeing the annoyed look on her face. "Eriol stop playing games, it's not like she's some poor country girl." She sighed. "Actually she is." He said seriously. "Your joking, I hope she's not ugly." She laughed. Eriol frowned. "She's not, she quite beautiful and charming unlike yourself. You could learn something from her." He smiled proudly seeing the disgusted look on Indigo's face, but then she laughed.

"Seriously, how long do you think you can last without me?" She said and Eriol didn't answer. "I know you miss me." She said crossing her legs and her toes rubbing on Eriol's shin. "Too bad I don't. I fine with what I have." He said and moved his legs. Indigo lean over and clasped Eriol's hand again. "You know you want something more . . . exotic." She teased as she inched forward. Eriol frowned. "I'd wish you'd get over yourself." He said and before he knew it she roughly captured his lips in a hard kiss. He pulled back not kissing her backand stood up whipping his mouth. "See what your girlfriend thinks about that." She smiled.

"You'll regret that." He growled and stormed away taking a wine glass off the waiters tray and gulping it down putting the empty glass back. Eriol sat back at his table and Syaoran and Sakura looked shocked. "Did she just kiss you?" Sakura said unbelieving obviously seeing the whole thing. "Little bitch." Eriol sighed and straighten his tie. "You didn't kiss her?" Syaoran said. "No!" Eriol said a little louder then he meant to. "I should have known she would pull something like this." He grimaced and drained his water glass. "Bitch." Syaoran and Sakura said at the same time and Eriol laughed. "I can't believe I was attracted to her, I must have been drinking." He said and Syaoran and Sakura laughed and continued their night.

* * *

Tomoyo was laying on her bed sleeping and dreaming.

* * *

**Tomoyo's dream **

**Tomoyo was sitting in a boat and Eriol was rowing silently but his hair was long and he was dressed like he came from the 1800s. He smiled when he stopped and turned pointing to a door and he stood and Tomoyo followed him and she was dressed in a large gown and they walked over the water to the door and Tomoyo stepped in seeing Eriol in the kitchen cutting some carrots. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said and she turned around and he face was tear stained and his eyes were rimmed red . . .**

**End of Tomoyo's dream**

* * *

Tomoyo woke up startled and sighed looking to her clock, it was four in the morning. Tomoyo groaned and flopped back on her bed and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Oh, Lord have mercy! What has Eriol done?! I told you guys that some drama was going your way. So what do you think? I hope my grammar and spelling is better in here and thank you to everyone for waiting and reviewing my story. I'm looking forward to everyone's reviews. Hopefully you'll like this chapter as much as I do.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Two Wrongs don't make a Right**

**Part II**

* * *

The next morning Tomoyo was happy and refreshed as usual. She had some cereal and fruit, she finished her book last night and it ended perfectly; the bad guy was killed, the prince and princess were united and married and everyone lived happily ever after. Tomoyo sat on her couch and turned on the television and laughed at cartoons for twenty minutes then turned to the weather channel checking the forecast and it was going to be raining again later in the evening. It kinda put her down since she wanted to take Eriol to the beach and confess her true feeling to him but rain was okay, it was really hot anyway.

Tomoyo turned to the gossip channel looking to designer shoes and the latest fashions for fall and then she was startled when someone was banging on the door urgently. Tomoyo sighed and walked to the door and looked to the peek hole seeing Rika looking frantic and was holding something. Tomoyo opened the door and smiled. "Morning, I wasn't expecting you." She said and shut the door as Rika slipped off her sandals. "Tomoyo I have to tell you something." She said quickly and Tomoyo nodded putting the turned her attention to the TV again before Rika said anything. '_It was my have been hot and steamy yesterday but it was even hotter at the party of the summer. Guests like Indigo, Mrs. and Mr. Li to name a few were getting their party on._' The reporter said as Rika and Tomoyo were looking to dancing people and dining guests at the party last night.

"Isn't that the party Eriol went to?" She smiled. '_And ladies get ready to cry because the hot and sexy Eriol Hiiragizawa has got back with his ex-girlfriend Indigo last night sharing a steamy kiss_.' Tomoyo frowned when she saw Eriol and Indigo kissing and the screen frozen in a still'_Indigo said that she was so happy that Eriol got back with her and he said that he told her that he loved her, talk about sweet_!'

Tomoyo's mouth hung open and she looked to Rika who was holding a large magazine with a perfect shot of Eriol and this Indigo person kissing. Tears began forming in Tomoyo's eyes. 'It's all a lie.' She thought feeling her heart breaking. "He doesn't love me." Tomoyo suddenly sobbed and Rika handed her a tissue.

* * *

Eriol woke early and was getting ready to go see Tomoyo. She might want to take a walk or just talk, after last night with Indigo he was so mad with himself for even going to sit and talk with her. Of course he hadn't seen the news or the paper he just strolled out of his apartment and got to his car and drove straight to Tomoyo's place. He walked into the complex and he pushed the button to the newly fixed elevator and stopped on her floor and took out the key he had been holding onto and walked down the hall and opened the door.

"Tomoyo?" He called and opened the door completely stepping in taking off his sandals. When his gazed turned to the couch Rika was glaring at him and Tomoyo was crying. "What happened?" He asked concerned. "How dare you show your face to me!" Tomoyo shouted standing up throwing the used tissue that was balled in her hand. "What?" Eriol said confused seeing the floor litter with tissues and advertisement papers. "How can you just come in here when you've been lying to me all this time?" She shouted even louder. "What are you talking about?" He said confused and concerned for Tomoyo and how frantic she was. Tomoyo gave him a look and as Rika handed Tomoyo the magazine and hold the picture up. "Who is this Eriol?" Tomoyo said slightly calming but tears streamed down his face.

Eriol's eyes broke away from Tomoyo and looked to the foggy picture. "I don't know." He said honestly not seeing the picture too well in Tomoyo's shaking hand. "LIAR!" She screamed. "Who is she?!"

"I don't know." He said and Tomoyo repeated herself. "You're a liar Eriol!" She shouted and threw the magazine to him and he duck and pick it up and groaned looking to the picture of Indigo and him kissing, he should have known. "Tomoyo please I can explain this." He pleaded quickly. "NO! I don't want to hear your lies." She cried putting her fists over her ears. "Tomoyo please, I didn't-" Tomoyo ran over and slapped Eriol. "GET OUT!" She screamed and took the magazine and continuously hit Eriol with it.

Rika picked up a fashion magazine and followed suit and Eriol left the apartment confused. He had never been whacked out of an apartment with magazines and he slipped his sandals and looked to the door hearing Tomoyo's frantic crying. Eriol's chest hurt and then he thought he could come back when she cooled down so he could explain.

* * *

As the day went on Tomoyo lay on her couch and cried some more. She eventually told Rika to leave her but her friend was hesitant at first but she left soon thereafter feeling terrible for her friend. Tomoyo couldn't take it, each memory from the two and half months they were together was painful. Remembering his kisses were like fire, remembering his touches were like knifes, remembering everything about him was painful. She couldn't believe she was so stupid, she loved him and this was how he repaid her. Cheating.

* * *

Eriol couldn't concentrate on his work, or eating, or even listening to anything. He was terrified that he might have lost Tomoyo, he felt ashamed and hoping that Tomoyo would listen to him and forgive his sour judgment. And so he walked from his restaurant holding his umbrella headed to Tomoyo's apartment. Instead of talking the elevator he walked up the twelve flights of stairs pondering on what to say to her. But his fear was burning a hole in his heart. What if he really did lose her?

Eriol walked down the hall and opened her apartment door seeing the room was dark and silent and the only light that was illuminating on was a small table lamp and Tomoyo was sitting on the couch with a empty pint of ice cream in front of her on the small coffee table while she was holding a empty white mug. "Tomoyo?" Eriol said softly and shut the door. Tomoyo blinked and looked up seeing Eriol. "What do you want?" Tomoyo sneered. "I can explain everything; it's not what it looks like." He said in a hurry. Tomoyo held up her hand. "I can't believe you came back." She sighed.

"Why wouldn't I? I didn't kiss her Tomoyo." He said finally. Tomoyo chuckled cruelly. "Sorry, if I don't believe that I could hardly say that was Photoshop since they had it playing on every gossip channel clearly showing the kiss happening." She said. "I'm not with her, I never was." Eriol continued. "I can't believe you. You took me for granted." She said. "I didn't." He said almost is a pleading voice. "Liar!" Tomoyo shouted standing up looking angry. "You take everything for granted. You took me for grant," Eriol tried to speak but Tomoyo went over him. "You take your friends for granted. You take your job for granted. You even take your lifestyle for granted and you expect me to believe you?" She shouted.

"You're not listening!" Eriol shouted back. "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I didn't think she was going to go that far."

Tomoyo scoffed. "You should have known. _You_ should have been the one to say no to her invite." She said. "I didn't want to be rude." Eriol growled. "You didn't want to be rude? Then why didn't you take me with you?" She shouted. Eriol tensed and didn't answer the question. "Were you ashamed of me too because I'm poor?" She said. "No." Eriol said quickly. "I just didn't think you'd like it." He said not telling the complete truth of why he didn't take her. "I would have done just fine, Eriol." She shouted.

"I can't believe I trusted you all this time and you pull something like this. If you wanted to break up with me you should have said something!" She said furious. "I didn't want to break up." He said calmly. "Oh, so you just wanted to creep behind my back with someone else?" She said. "No!" Eriol shouted taking step forward. "How can you make me feel like this?" Tomoyo cried with tears falling from her cheek. "I loved you." She said looking up to Eriol softly but painfully. Eriol's breath grew heavy. She loved him, she loved him! Eriol stomach churned and his heart was in pain seeing Tomoyo like this. "I LOVED YOU!" Tomoyo shouted and hurled her white mug to the wall and Eriol slightly flinched as it shattered against the wall. "You never wanted me or loved me." Tomoyo cried and turned around covering her face and crying. "That's not true." Eriol said softly walking over to Tomoyo and putting his hands on her forearms. Tomoyo turned and pushed him away.

"I can't bare your touch anymore Eriol. Leave me alone." She said looking to him with rage. "But Tomoyo I-" Eriol was about confess but Tomoyo spoke over him once more. "Don't come near me or any of my friends. I don't _ever_ want to see you again." She said with finality and Eriol slowly back away feeling his heart breaking. "Tomoyo please." He pleaded and Tomoyo looked away from him. Eriol grew angry. "Fine, don't listen to me." He said and walked over to the counter and put the key down on the counter and stormed out the room and slammed the door. Tomoyo winced and looked to the key on the counter.

Eriol stormed to the elevator and when the door shut he sighed. He couldn't be mad at her, he loved her and this so-called love was killing him slowly. "Shit." Eriol swore and kicked the wall behind him. When he got to ground level he went to his car and screeched down the street. He didn't feel like going back home so he drove around and turned off his cell phone. His chest was hurting. The pain was terrible. 'Is this what a broken heart feels like?' He thought in the car in a dark parking lot near the mall. 'Will I die?' He thought

Eriol reached slowly into his pants pocket and took out his cell phone and turned it on and Tomoyo face smiled to him, he had her on his wallpaper. She was smiling and laughing to him. He remembered that day he took this picture of her.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_Eriol and Tomoyo that morning were just sitting in the park after taking another walk. Tomoyo sighed and sat down on the bench as Eriol just yawned and stretched. "Sleepy?" Tomoyo asked smoothing her short purple skirt out. Eriol shrugged. "I was up late writing." He said taking out his phone and turning on the camera. "Oh, Eriol why a picture this early?" Tomoyo groaned. "So I can have you on my phone wallpaper." He answered. "Why?" Tomoyo said looking with him with a light smile. "Because you're beautiful." He said. Tomoyo chuckled. "I'm flattered." She said teasingly. _

_"Smile for the camera." Eriol said and pointed his camera to Tomoyo and she made a face. "C'mon seriously." He said. "Well, then say something corny." Tomoyo said. Eriol lowered the camera for a moment and thought of something. "It sucks your not good with jokes." Tomoyo sighed. "I was never the humorous one in the group." He said. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Tomoyo?" Eriol said putting the camera phone. "Yeah." She answered looking to Eriol who was trying to keep himself from laughing. "You look nice today, who are you trying to impress?" He said and raised his eyebrow making Tomoyo laugh and he took the picture. "That's really corny." She said and he laughed and showed her the picture. _

_"See." He smiled. Tomoyo kissed Eriol's cheek. "One of my best." She said. Eriol laughed and made the picture a wallpaper. "This way when I'm working I'll look at your picture and look forward to something afterwards." He said putting his arms around her. "You're too sweet you know that?" Tomoyo smiled and kissed his lips._

_**End of flashback **_

****

* * *

****

Eriol sighed thinking of that memory and the more he thought about the more intense the pain was in his chest. Eriol shivered and clutched his chest. He threw this phone of the passenger seat and started the car again and drove back to his apartment about two in the morning. He opened his door and sighed still feeling fatigued and heart broken. Tomoyo's words continued to play in his head as he went to sleep.

* * *

**Oh, Snap things aren't looking for good got our favorite couple. Tell me what you think so far and thank you to everyone who reviewed and who are going to review I really love hearing from everyone. I'll update soon. And sorry for it being so short.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Heart ache**

* * *

The next morning Tomoyo called her Mother and told her everything that had happened and she called Rika to tell Nobu-san she was taking a sick day. Tomoyo hadn't felt this terrible since Shin and this was even worse because she loved Eriol more then anything and he didn't care. Tomoyo sighed sitting at her couch and looked at the money she had left over after sending her mother some money. 500 yen, that was fairly good. Tomoyo sighed again and looked to her left seeing her mother's picture. It was comforting and she was now looking forward to going home more then ever. Tomoyo got up and walked to her room seeing all the prizes she and Eriol had won at the park festival. She frowned and walked over to her closet taking out a box and putting everything Eriol gave her in it.

The Prada dress and shoes; no matter how much she liked them, their pictures, and small memories, _she packed it all_. Tomoyo looked to her finger and was about to pull off the ring but she stopped. '_Well, your my girl.'_ Eriol voice rang in her head and her heart throbbed. Tomoyo looked away from the ring and ignored it. Tomoyo closed up the box and put Eriol's address on it. She then headed for the office on the first floor giving the box to an American massager who could hardly hear her when she spoke because of the heavy metal blowing in his ear.

* * *

Meanwhile Eriol laid in his bed looking to the ceiling that was a slight blur without his glasses and then he heard someone knock on his door startling him. Eriol sat up and walked slowly to the door hearing the small sound of heavy metal music. Eriol opened the door seeing the blond American head banging to the music. Eriol sighed and the message stopped and smiled. "THIS IS FOR YOU!" He shouted as if Eriol couldn't hear him. Eriol thought he had clearly gone deaf from the loud music. Eriol took the package without glancing at the label and sighed the clip broad the messenger was holding out and shut the door. He simply put the package at the door when his breath caught seeing Tomoyo's address on it but he didn't open it. He couldn't.

Eriol walked away from the package and went to the bathroom for a hot shower. Usually when he came out of a shower he felt ready and refreshed for anything but this time he felt like curling up in a ball and hiding under his bed. Eriol looked to his glimmering ring, he wanted to remember Tomoyo but it only made the continuous pain in his chest hurt even more. Eriol looked to his answering machine and pushed the play button. There was only one new message: "_Eriol, it's Sakura. Syaoran and I are coming over tonight for dinner if that's not a problem, Syaoran had a feeling you would want some company and he wants to try out this new gadget his company is making, anyway we'll see you tonight._" The machine beeped.

Eriol just realized that Sakura and Syaoran didn't know about Tomoyo and him breaking up. What was he going to say to him? 'It wasn't working out?'. No! Sakura seemed so sure that Tomoyo loved him and she did but he dishonored her by going with Indigo to that damned table. Eriol sighed and headed out the door to his restaurant. Everyone saw the change in Eriol. He seemed sad, lost, distant. Some of the staff even got enough courage to ask him what was the matter. But he just said he was tired and that was almost true.

* * *

Tomoyo on the other hand was at home sending packages of the things she couldn't carry on the train home. Rika came over on her lunch break with chewy chocolate brownies hoping to comfort her. I mean it was chocolate for goodness sake!

"I hope these make you feel better." Rika said pouring Tomoyo some milk. "Thanks." Tomoyo smiled weakly. "Don't worry, were just going to do some girl stuff for now on." She said. "Maybe there's someone else out there?" Rika said sitting down. "No." Tomoyo said and Rika looked to her friend concerned. "I won't do this anymore. I'm sick of love. I don't ever want it, it's a foul trick that people play and I'm done. I just want to be alone." Tomoyo sighed. Rika nodded.

"That works too." She said not wanting to offend her. Rika thought back to the day he went to the party and She and Tomoyo were on their lunch break. The look in Eriol's eyes when he saw Tomoyo was so bright and loving. She didn't want to believe Eriol was cheating on her, but she wasn't just going to betray her friend and call her a liar and the picture was obvious. "What about all the stuff he gave you?" Rika went on. Tomoyo drank her milk and then answered, "I sent it back to him, I don't want to remember him." She said.

Rika looked down to Tomoyo finger. "What about the ring?"

Tomoyo looked to the ring on her hand. '_Well, your my girl_.' Tomoyo suddenly remembered but then she took off the ring and slammed it on the counter. "I'll pawn it or something." She said not looking back at the ring but her hand felt cold and bare without it. Rika just nodded and looked to Tomoyo's kitchen clock. "Oh, Damn it." She said. "Lunch break over?" Tomoyo asked. Rika nodded draining her glass of milk. "Call me later if you wanna talk, I have to head back." Rika said rushing to the door. Tomoyo got up and walked over to Rika and gave her a hug. "Thanks for the brownies." She smiled. Rika smiled back. "No problem, I'll see ya." She said and rushed out the door and back to work.

Tomoyo locked her door and looked to the sliver ring shining on the counter top. Then she felt Eriol's warm hand touch her. Tomoyo shivered and held back tears. She walked over to the ring and slowly slipped it back on her finger and looked at it. Tomoyo sighed and looked to her clock and sat down not wanting to eat another brownie, watching the clock tick away. She didn't feel like going out she just wanted to stay in.

* * *

Later that night Eriol was getting started with dinner. He was steaming rice and getting the vegetables' ready for the stir-fry. The door opened and Syaoran and Sakura were laughing about something. "Hey, Eriol." Sakura called and Eriol waved a hand to them as he finished stripping the carrots and washing them. "Mmm, the rice smells great." Syaoran commented. "Thanks, I'll just be a little longer." Eriol said trying to put on a front of happiness but then he turned back around to the cut the chicken Sakura looked to Syaoran and they shared a puzzled glance.

"He doesn't sound okay?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran who nodded putting the box of his company's new product on the table. Eriol put the chicken in the wok and put in some spices along with some soy sauce. "Eriol why don't you teach Sakura to cook as good as you?" Syaoran said turning on the television as Sakura went over to help him. "I cook just fine, Syaoran." Sakura protested taking a cooked chicken piece Eriol handed to her. "Mmm, juicy." She said and Eriol smiled half-heartedly and finished cooking the chicken putting it on a black oval platter and then he put the red and yellow bell peppers in and fried them in the wok for a few minutes.

"Eriol, we brought some of that Pina Colada mix you like for later." Syaoran said lifting the bottle and walking over putting it on the counter next to the blender. Eriol sighed. "That sounds nice." He replied.

Syaoran shoot Sakura a looked and she nodded. "So Eriol how are things with Tomoyo?" She said as Eriol was expertly cutting the carrots with speed and he went even faster when Sakura asked the question. Syaoran opened the freezer and took out some ice and put a lot in the blender with some apple juice and a splash of white wine and then he put the colada mix in with some sugar and turned it on. It only took two minutes.

Eriol didn't answer the question, the pain in his chest sharpened but he ignored it and continued cutting the carrots. Syaoran finished with the Pina Colada's and opened the cabinet for some martini glasses. "Something wrong?" Syaoran said closing the cabinet slowly. Eriol sighed and went to the last carrots. "Nope." He said plainly.

Sakura touched Eriol's arm. "Eriol what's wrong? we can tell something's wrong." She said. Eriol stopped cutting the carrot and gripped the knife and held his breath and left it out. "Eriol?" Syaoran said. Eriol turned around and with a shout he threw his knife to the nearest wall. Sakura tensed and Syaoran back out of Eriol's way. Eriol breathing became heavy and he gripped his hair and sunk to the floor. Sakura went over to Eriol quickly and put her arms around him. Eriol cried gripping Sakura as she held him.

"What happened?" Syaoran said sitting next Eriol. "I was so stupid." He said in a muffled voice and he slowly pulled away from Sakura and she handed him her white handkerchief Eriol got her from Europe. "I shouldn't have never gone over to Indigo at that table, now Tomoyo think's I'm cheating on her." He said whipping his eyes. "What? didn't you try to explain?" Sakura said surprised. Eriol nodded and calmed himself and the pain in his chest lessened.

"She wouldn't listen to me and she said that she loved me but I took her for granted and she didn't want to see me. She sent everything I gave her back to me in that box in the hallway I suspect. I feel so terrible." He sighed as Sakura smoothed Eriol hair back. Syaoran stood back up and poured the Pina Colada's and handed each Sakura and Eriol a glass.

"Did you try to call her?" Sakura asked. "I can't, she won't listen to me. I'm such an ass." He sighed sipping the slushy drink. "I knew that Indigo bitch would try something." Syaoran sighed. "Don't worry about it Syao, it's over. I lost her." He sighed. Sakura put her cup down and took Eriol's hand. "You can't just give up Eriol. Love can hurt but it can also heal. You have to talk to her." She said.

"I think I'm going to die if I hear her name again." He sighed miserably. "I can't believe she would just diss you like that and not listen." Syaoran said noticeably pissed. "I said it was over. Tomoyo doesn't say anything she doesn't mean and she wanted me away from her and I have to respect." Eriol put his glass down and breathed deeply. "I really thought she was the one." He said looking to Syaoran and then Sakura.

"She might still be, but sitting on your ass isn't going to help." Syaoran said. Eriol sighed and picked up and drink and took a gulp. "Maybe." He muttered after he swallowed his Pina Colada.

* * *

The next morning was better for Tomoyo. She was actually smiling and she went to work that day. Although Nobu-san was kept asking her if this emotional blow would effect her work performance, she would just smiled and say 'no'. Tomoyo was at the bar handing an old women her drink and she turned seeing Rika talking with Dave and then he was called over by Nobu-san and he parted from Rika with a sweet kiss. Tomoyo could tell Rika was blushing. "Well, I see you guys are getting along." Tomoyo teased cleaning the counter. "Our last date was perfect this time. We went dancing and saw a movie, it was cute. He said he loved me can you believe it?" Rika said and then stopped smiling when she realized what she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry?" Rika said quickly. But Tomoyo just shook her head and smiled. " I'm happy for you, Rika." She said. Rika nodded not trusting herself to say anything else. "I heard you got great reviews on Blues Lagoon." Rika said opening a small paper clipping she saved. "Yeah, I heard and I got this guy from J-music's card." She said. Rika gaped. "J-music's! Are you serious? Tomoyo you can make a record and become a professional singer like you always wanted." She said shaking Tomoyo smiling. Tomoyo smiled back and nodded. "I haven't called him yet because I'm quitting my last job besides this one because I'm heading home soon and I have to be ready." Tomoyo sighed. Rika nodded.

"It's going to suck not having you here." She sighed. "That's a lie your going to have a good time with Dave." Tomoyo smiled. Rika laughed.

* * *

Eriol came back from a meeting loosening his tie as he walked past the box he stopped and turned and picked up the box and slowly walked to the couch putting the box on the coffee table. Eriol went to the kitchen and got a small knife and sat down and opened the box. He stopped for a moment feeling the pain in his chest again and then he continued opening the box seeing the sparkling red dress. Eriol lifted and held it to his nose smelling Tomoyo. Eriol sighed and held the dress to his chest hoping the feel would comfort him or at least make him feel closer to her.

He sighed and laid on the couch and he slowly closed his eyes. The pain in his chest subsided as he held the dress close. Eriol opened his eyes and sat up and looked to a photo of Tomoyo and himself. She was sitting on his lap and they were smiling their hands intertwined into each other. Eriol smiled and put the picture down and put the dress gently back in the box and closed it setting it aside.

It was horrible. Eriol groaned and got up walked out the apartment seeing he needed some air, maybe it would make him feel better. He walked down the small street and to the park and sat at on the bench looking to the Mother's and Father's with their kids and the old men playing chess and cards in the distance and the teenage boys and girl flirting with each other and soccer that was being played in the a few yards with kids shouting for their turn at the ball. It was all so forlorn to him.

Tomoyo and Rika entered the park and decided to eat someplace shady since it was especially hot today. Tomoyo was laughing at something Rika told her about Dave and they sat down by a large tree. Eriol turned to his right and saw Tomoyo sitting with Rika and his breath caught in the wind. His heart was racing. He could go over there and explain everything to her. Eriol stood and watched Rika and Tomoyo laughing and then his thoughts faded, 'I can't.' He thought and backed away slowly. 'I can't see her, she doesn't want to see me.' He thought hopelessly and walked out of the park feeling down and even worst then he had. Eriol headed back to his apartment and took out his electric piano and sat on a stool looking to the ivory keys.

He positioned his fingers on the keys and pushed a key. It dinged and it wasn't as beautiful as the piano he had at the manor that his parents left from him. Eriol played Swan Lake and then stopped with a light smile. He remembered he loved music a lot but not more then cooking. Eriol played another tone it was soft it was Corinne Bailey Rae's Like a star. Eriol played for a moment then stopped turning off the piano. Eriol felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he took it out and opened it seeing Tomoyo smiling picture. Eriol's heart stopped a moment then he answered the phone.

"Eriol." He said answering the cell. "Eriol I was waiting for you to call me back." Mr. Andre Black chuckled in French. Eriol spoke in French. "I'm sorry old friend, I was . . .um, busy." He sighed walking to his bed and sitting down. "Really? With that beautiful lady friend of yours?" He asked sheepishly. Eriol sighed again, "Not really." He said. "What happened? I was sure you to had a romantic connection." He said. "We . . . broke up." Eriol said feeling pain in the words. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Andre said quietly. "Don't be, it was mostly my fault." Eriol admitted.

"Oh, that Indigo bitch huh? I knew you never liked her. How long were you with her and what was her name?" He asked like a Father or a friend would. "Her name was Tomoyo Daidoji and we were together for two and a half months." He answered. "And she saw this and thought you were a liar?" He said. "Bingo." He said sarcastically. "Mmm, love such a evil thing." He sighed.

"Andre I feel terrible. I can't talk to her because I don't know what to say to make things right and she doesn't want to see me anyway. I don't know what to do. Everything I walked into the kitchen I feel like I should kill myself and maybe it's stop this . . . _pain_ in my heart, my chest will stop. I loved her from the very beginning and I messed everything up." He sighed. "Eriol, don't blame yourself this is just a speed-bumpy." He said. "Speed-bumpy? This is a fucking cliff, Andre." Eriol said harshly.

"When I was a young lad about your age, I had a problem like that except the girl I was with was cheated on me. She tried to explain but I didn't want to hear it. I regret that now, she had wonderful breasts." He sighed. Eriol laughed for the first time in weeks. "I thought so." He sighed. "But Eriol you can't let this bring you down, if you love her then tell her." He said.

"What am I supposed to walk up to her and say it? What if she gets a restraining order?"

"No, I was thinking along the line of calling her and then seeing her."

"We would have changed her number by now. I don't want to make matters worst, Andre."

"Your not making them any better by just sitting around, my boy."

Eriol was silent. He might have been right but what was he supposed to do. "But anyway I just wanted to see what was going on with you. I'm heading to America for a teaching job in the fall, I won't be back for about six months." He said. "I hope you have a safe flight." Eriol said sincerely. "I'll call you when I came back." He said. "Alright Andre, I'll see you soon." Eriol sighed. "And remember just say it, it never hurts to try. You might just lose a great love." He said. Eriol and Andre said their good-byes and Eriol sighed putting his cell down slowly.

'Maybe his right.' He thought and flopped on his bed looking to the ceiling. Eriol went through the conversation again in his head and Andre was right. He was his bodily voice of reason. Eriol sighed and turned on and closed his eyes taking a nap.

* * *

**What does every one think of this chapter. I hope my Grammar and Spelling is better in this on and it's longer then the last on. And thank you to everyone who reviewed and is reviewing. I love hearing for you. And I hope you like it. What will happen to Eriol and Tomoyo? gasp I hope it's good.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Love and Trust**

* * *

August, September, October, November, and December came and Tomoyo and Eriol hadn't seen each other. Tomoyo was finished packing. She looked around her small apartment and smiled seeing her suitcase filled. Her train was leaving in two hours and she called everyone she knew and said that she was leaving. Rika was going to be their along with Nobu-san and some other people she befriended in the city. Tomoyo sighed and picked up the two keys she had and hung them on the door and walked out with all her clothes and things shutting the door.

Eriol on the other hand was sitting at his desk sighing his three hundredth Merry Christmas card he was going to send away and he finally finished his Christmas shopping. His mind was still stuck on Tomoyo no matter how many beautiful women he was introduced to. They were uninteresting to him, even though they thought he was interesting. Almost every night he'd have a nightmare about Tomoyo in pain and he would wake in a cold sweat. He sighed putting down the card he was sending to Andre. Eriol looked to his clock it was 4:13pm. Eriol got up and walked out his apartment not wanting to be in it after all those hours of sighing cards. It was snowing out and had been snowing for several hours. Eriol put on his heavy wool trench coat and leather gloves and headed for the cafe down the street for something warm.

Tomoyo was at the train station feeling anxious to finally getting home. Rika came running with Dave in the station. "Tomoyo!" She called. She was holding a large silver parcel and Tomoyo smiled. "Rika, I'm glad you two came to see me off." She said. Rika hugged Tomoyo and then Dave hugged her afterwards . "It's not going to be much fun without you working with us." He said. Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry I'll be back and I got you both something but you have to promise me you won't open it until Christmas." She smiled handing them their gifts. "We promise and this is for you." She said.

"I won't open it." Tomoyo winked seeing Nobu-san walking over to her. Tomoyo waved and he came over and hugged her. "I'm gonna miss ya kid." He said. Tomoyo smiled. "This is for you." She said handing him a small box. "It's for Christmas."

"My Christmas present you don't have to open, when you come back your job will be waiting for you and you can have fifteen minute breaks." He smiled. Tomoyo laughed and thanked him and more people came to see Tomoyo off. People she worked with at the Theater and old friends. Tomoyo's chest tightened feeling like she wanted to stay and she turned around hearing that her train was coming.

Tomoyo was half hoping Eriol would come and see her off but she instantly got angry and pushed the thought away. The Train zoomed in and Tomoyo felt tears go down her cheek and she hugged and kissed everyone on last time before she got on the train, it was a large train, larger then she remembered. She opened her window and waved as the train pulled off blowing everyone kisses. Rika ran and waved to her best friend and Tomoyo sighed once she disappeared around the corner. Tomoyo closed her window and sat down holding her Christmas gifts.

Tomoyo sighed feeling a note under Rika's gift and she opened it:

_To a very good friend, thanks for talking with me and hanging out and going dancing hopefully you'll use this and remember I'm just a phone call away, you can open it now if you want._

_Your dear friend, Rika._

Tomoyo put her other gifts on the small make-shift table and opened the box revealing a purple cell phone. Tomoyo smiled and took out of the box and activated it and though out the ride home she programmed all her friends phone number into her phone.

* * *

Eriol got his hot black coffee and walked around seeing people rushing to get their shopping done and kids playing in the snow enjoying the snow day. Eriol walked down the street to Tomoyo's apartment. It was colder here because it was right next to the beach. He began to wonder what day it was so he walked into the apartment complex feeling nervous and hopeful and when he got to the floor he walked down the hall seeing the keys to the apartment hanging on the door with a Christmas card attached to them. Eriol opened the door seeing the apartment was quiet, lifeless.

Eriol looked around the room and he could still smell Tomoyo, he walked to the kitchen counter that was usually filled with pictures and a book with small flowers but it was bare, he slowly walked to the room and it was dark and empty. He sighed. It's December first, she must have left already.

"Are you planning on renting?" Said a old squeaky voice. Eriol turned around seeing an old women with a clipboard in her hand and large glasses. "N-no, I was just looking. I knew someone who use to live here." He said assuming that this was the land lady. "A wonderful girl by the name of Tomoyo use to live her, just moved out today. Good girl." The old women smiled not actually hearing what Eriol said, but he simply nodded. "You knew her huh?" She smiled. "Pretty ain't she." She smiled jabbed Eriol in the arm. "Beautiful." He muttered to himself looking to the foggy window seeing the small snow flakes falling.

Eriol walked out the apartment complex feeling even more like he lost someone he loved but he felt suddenly hopeless. Eriol went back to his apartment and watched the rest of his Twilight Zone DVD's.

* * *

It was about ten o'clock when Tomoyo arrived in Tomoeda and it was cold and the stars were out. Tomoyo smiled and inhaled the fresh cool air that felt so good inside her. Tomoyo walked down the street seeing that the small town was preparing for the winter festival. She walked down the street slowly not wanting to catch a cab. She hadn't taken a quiet walk at night in a long time. Tomoyo looked ahead feeling happy that was almost home. She stopped looking to a path of ice. It was a traditional trick that the little kids in school played on the choir's. Tomoyo walked around the ice patch and walked up the stairs taking out her old key and opening the door slowly putting in all her stuff. "Mom?!" She called and she heard a rustle in the din and her Mother came rushing in.

Sonomi was in her night gown with her robe around her. She smiled to her only daughter and held out her arms. Tomoyo ran over and hugged her mother tightly feeling happy tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, baby I'm so glad you here." Her mother sighed smoothing Tomoyo's hair from her face. Tomoyo looked to her Mother and smiled. "I'm so glad _your_ here. I didn't mean to be so late the train had to stop for an hour or two." She sighed.

"Your doing okay about . . . _him_?" Sonomi said referring to Tomoyo about Eriol. Tomoyo looked down sadly and nodded. "I'll be fine." She smiled half-heartedly. "You can talk to me honey." Sonomi said leading her daughter into the living room where the huge Christmas tree stood and the whole house was decorated. Tomoyo sat on the small cream couch near the front window looking to the sparkling snow. "Don't tell me we have another Shin?" Sonomi heading to the kitchen making some hot chocolate. "Something like that." Tomoyo sighed laying down. "Expect mom, I loved him more. I thought he was something special, but he was rich and took me for granted." She said and her mother came back in the room holding the purple cup with flowers on it.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." She sighed sitting on the couch with her. Tomoyo felt instantly energized after taking a careful sip of the hot chocolate. "He was so handsome mom and he could cook. You have one of his cook books. Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo huffed. "Him!" Sonomi said in surprise. She knew he was rich but she didn't know that she was talking about the actual cook _Eriol Hiiragizawa_. "Honey, why? He was rich and handsome and rich?" She said. "Mom I'm not shallow. I suppose you can call me a romantic because I want to be loved for who I am. But not I sick of love, I'd rather be single." She said taking another sip of the creamy hot chocolate.

"Why? That's like cutting God out of your life. God wants everyone to love and be loved because he loves you too." She said smoothing Tomoyo's bangs from her face. Tomoyo nodded. "Well, then I just don't want intimate love." She said technically. Her Mother sighed. "Ever since you were a baby you were always so technical." She sighed. Tomoyo smiled and sat up completely holding the warm mug.

"I'm surprised he hasn't gone after you, it's been what? Four months?" She said. Tomoyo nodded. "I can't help but miss him but I'm so angry with him." She said gripping her cup as her Mother went to the hallway and got Tomoyo's gifts and put them under the tree. "Don't worry love, you can see Daniel Lee again." She smiled. "Daniel Lee?" Tomoyo said surprised. Her Mother nodded. "He came back for winter festival. He missed being here too much and he wanted to see you as well, I invited him over for dinner and our Christmas party." She smiled.

"Mom, I'm not in the mood for match-maker." Tomoyo groaned. "I'm not playing match-maker, he wanted to see you. He was the one who called." She smiled. Tomoyo sighed. "I guess. I haven't seen Daniel in so long. I wonder what he looks like?" She smiled to the memory of the younger Daniel Lee and her first kiss. "Damn fine, I heard." Sonomi giggled. Tomoyo laughed and took another sip of her hot chocolate.

* * *

Eriol laid in his bed that night after he finished enveloping all the cards and sending them off. He looked to the small pile of Christmas gifts her was giving to people he knew. That night he felt like Tomoyo was a million miles from him and the distant was just as painful as not having her with him. He looked to his clock and sighed getting under his covers thinking about to the fun they had at the park one morning:

* * *

_Flashback _

_Tomoyo and Eriol were on their morning walk and Tomoyo was happy to finally finished all her cleaning around her apartment. She was sporting long pants with wedges and a tee shirt while Eriol was wearing capri pants and a blue tee-shirt. Tomoyo sighed and looked to a willowy tree and started to climb. "Um. . . I didn't know you were a tree climber." Eriol said looking to Tomoyo as she sat on a high strong branch. "C'mon, it's a nice view." She smiled. "Mind you Tomoyo, I don't climb trees." He said. Tomoyo laughed. "Aw, poor old man's back can't handle it?" She teased. Eriol blushed not even remembering climbing a tree. Eriol sighed and rubbed his hands together and started slowly climbing the tree. Tomoyo laughed as he almost slipped. "Almost there." She said swing her legs. Eriol grunted and he was right under her and hopped up to the branch and Tomoyo smiled._

_"See that wasn't too hard." She said moving closer to him and kissing him cheek. Eriol chuckled. "I don't climb trees. At least I don't recall climbing any." He said. Tomoyo sat to the side next to Eriol and frowned. "Not even when you were a kid?" She asked. "No, remember I lived in city's most of my life." He said. Tomoyo smiled. "That makes coming to my home town even more fun, it's really nice there." She said taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his hand. Eriol leaned toward Tomoyo about to kiss her and Tomoyo back away a little teasing him. "You shouldn't think you can kiss me when ever you want." She whispered. "Oh really." Eriol said back capturing Tomoyo's lips._

_Tomoyo sighed and her other hand touched his cheek. Eriol broke away with a smile. "If I was a much more passionate kisser then you wouldn't mind me kissing you all the time." He smiled. Tomoyo laughed and turned facing him. "I just teasing." She smiled. Eriol leaned toward her and kissed her cheek. "I know." He smiled and kissed her once more and then he started to slip. Tomoyo smiled letting him slip. "Ah!" Eriol shouted and fell on his back. Tomoyo laughed and jumped down a little worried seeing Eriol s groan. "Well, that was terribly romantic." She said helping him up. "I bet you liked that." Eriol groaned rubbing his head. Tomoyo smiled and kissed his cheek. "You have to work on your tree sitting skills." She said and they continued walking._

_End of flashback _

* * *

Eriol laughed slightly to the memory and then the pain came flooding back to him. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this, he was ready to throw himself in front of a car at any moment. Eriol turned on his back and sighed putting his arm over his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning Tomoyo was happy to be in her old room. It was lavender with matching curtains, mirror front closet, and her Chinese paper lanterns around the room and photos of everyone. She called Rika and told her she got their safe and thanked her for the cell phone. Tomoyo walked down the stairs in a white fluffy sweater and skinny jeans. Sonomi was laughing about something someone said and Tomoyo went into the dining room seeing a blond man holding a bowl. "Mom?" She said and Sonomi turned to her daughter and smiled. "Tomoyo, you remember Daniel right?" She said. Tomoyo gasped and Daniel smiled slyly. "Daniel!" She said surprised and walked over to Daniel who put the bowl down and they both hugged each other. "Forgive me, my Japanese is a little rusty." He smiled. Tomoyo laughed. "Oh, my goodness. Your tall." She smiled. "Well, I hope you didn't expect me to stay a little kid forever." He said.

Tomoyo shook he head. "You look amazing Tomoyo." He said with a smile. "And your hair is so much longer then I remember." He said ruffling it. "I know, I'm getting it cut a little this afternoon. My God you are fine. I bet you have a flock of ladies after you." Tomoyo smiled. Daniel blushed. "Actually, I'm about to ask someone _the question _in about a month." He blushed. Tomoyo and Sonomi squealed and hugged Daniel tightly. "Congrats, do we know her?" Tomoyo asked sitting down along with Daniel and her mother.

"No. But she's a figure skater actually, I met her a few years ago." He said with a small blush. "Your blushing, she doesn't know does she?" Sonomi smiled. Daniel shook his head. "I want to ask her on her Birthday in January." He said. "But I have to wait until the company is done with the ring, I'm planning the whole night."

"I'm so happy for you, Danny." Tomoyo smiled and hugged him again. A bell went off in the kitchen and Sonomi jumped. "Oh, that must be breakfast." She smiled and rushed to the kitchen. "I really am happy for you Daniel." Tomoyo said taking his hand. "I am too. I'm not normally shy but she's so strong and out-going and. . ." He sighed with a smile. "Well she better treat you good because if not I'm coming after her." She smiled. "Thanks." He said. "No, thank you for giving me my first kiss." Tomoyo stood and set the table.

"Did I really?" He asked surprised. "Yeah, and it was really good from what I remember." She laughed. "I heard you were seeing someone famous guy named Eriol something, right?" He questioned. Tomoyo sighed and nodded. "It's over now." She said feeling the pain in though words. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Daniel said helping Tomoyo set the table. "Don't worry, I'm going to be saying that all holiday season. Everyone in town must know I was dating some rich guy." Tomoyo smiled trying to be in good humor. Daniel put a hand on her shoulder and nodded. "Don't worry about it, you'll find someone." He nodded to her. Tomoyo smiled, "That's really nice of you but I don't think so."

* * *

Eriol was sitting at the dining table with Sakura and Syaoran as they were talking about their Christmas party. Sakura had a notebook of people to invite. But Eriol's mind was some place else. He hadn't been concentrating on his restaurant much but he was getting most of his work done. He finished his book and was getting the rest of it edited and in a month it was going to be published just in time for the new year but he was thinking about waiting a little longer before publishing it, he thought he might want to add a few more recipes.

"I was also thinking we should invite Indigo." Sakura said slowly. "Huh?" Eriol said getting out of his train of thought. "What? Are you nuts?" Syaoran said looking to Sakura surprised. "I just want to invite her so we can get some payback." Sakura smiled. Syaoran thought for a moment and nodded. "Sweet." He laughed. "Invite who?" Eriol asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Eriol, we could invite Indigo and totally make her look bad." Sakura said rubbing her hands together. "No, Sakura that's immature and stupid." He said getting up and walking to the refrigerator for a bottle of apple juice. "Why? She ruined your life, why not mess up her life too." Sakura replied and Syaoran nodded. "It's not going to change anything, besides that's giving the reporters what they want." He sighed leaning on the counter looking aimlessly. Sakura looked to Syaoran and he nodded.

"Eriol in all seriousness; it's been four months. If you wanted her back you would have gone after her by now." Syaoran said seriously. Sakura took hold of Syaoran's hand and Eriol turned around slowly putting the half empty bottle of apple juice on the counter. "She doesn't want to see me, so I won't disrespect her wishes." He said in a quiet voice. "Screw that Eriol, you love her. Your only hurting yourself and whatever is left of the relationship." Syaoran grimaced at Eriol's attitude. "No, If she won't see me then I won't force her." He said looking to Syaoran angrily. "Eriol, just tell her. The more you wait the more your connection with her is disappearing. Just tell her." Sakura said softly. Eriol sighed.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Eriol said calmly. Sakura nodded and Syaoran sighed frustrated.

* * *

The days past quicker then Tomoyo ever thought she got to see all her old friends and catch up with them and now she was in the town church fanning a nervous Chiharu along with her old school friend Chelsea. "Oh God, I'm getting married!" She panted as Chelsea and Tomoyo fanned her. "Chi just breath, this is the man of your dreams. Your getting married. Be happy." Chelsea said while fanning her still. Tomoyo nodded. "This is your special day." Tomoyo continued. "And night." Rika and Chelsea laughed. "Just remember, smile." Tomoyo advised calmly. Chiharu stood up and smiled. "Okay." She breathed. Tomoyo fixed the long white gown she was wearing with her hair down and she had a small white cape around her shoulders.

Music played in the back round and Chiharu tensed. "Maybe I can't do this?" She said nervously. "C'mon it's going to be fine." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo and Chelsea walked out the room smiling to the guys walking past. "Everything alright?" One asked clearly checking Tomoyo out. Tomoyo smiled and nodded, "Just a small case of the nerves."

The guys nodded and continued walking down the hall. Tomoyo and Chelsea walked to the altar and took their places with a sigh. It was cold outside. When Chiharu came in she was smiling and the groom beamed as Chiharu's father came to walk her to the altar. Tomoyo smiled seeing how happy the couple was. It was amazing that love can to nice to you but also mean at the same time or was it just mean to her?

* * *

Eriol was at the restaurant cleaning the table closing up for the night feeling must more tired and drain then ever. "Mr. Eriol?" Said a voice behind him. Eriol turned around seeing Kala, a young man with a dream of learning to make every food in the world and have a book just like Eriol. "Ah, Kala I thought you'd be gone already." Eriol said putting the last chair on the table and turning to him completely. "Well, sir I . .. actually _we_, as in the whole kitchen, were wondering what happened to you?" He began nervously clutching his backpack. "What do you mean?" Eriol said pretending Kala wasn't asking him what he thought he was asking him.

"Sir, please we are concerned. You seemed distant and lost sometimes, your cutting has been slower almost dream like and you hardly speak. It is about a women? Something in your family? Reporters?" Kala went on. Eriol sighed turning off the kitchen light now it was dim. "I just went though a bad relationship okay?" Eriol sighed. "It was nothing."

"Well, that's a lie. It was the Tomoyo women that use to perform here, I knew it!" He smiled smugly. Eriol walked toward the door picking up his coat. "You know sir, she was very nice. She even shared a cleaning secret about getting the pots to shine." He smiled at the thought. "It's over between us Kala so please don't gossip." Eriol said putting on his heavy wool trench coat on and his black scarf. "Sir, with all respect I think you liked her much more then you let on in the beginning." He smiled putting on his down sports coat. Eriol paused and looked at him. "I don't believe your telling that truth about your assumptions on my business." He said narrowing his eyes. "W-well, _we_ just put a lot of thought in it." He smiled. "I'm sure you did." Eriol said sarcastically.

"But the point is sir that you loved her and you should tell her. I nearly lost my girlfriend that way I felt bad for weeks. You shouldn't put yourself through it." Kala patted Eriol on the back and walked out with him. "I'll see you later, Mr. Eriol." He called running of to his car that was down the street. Eriol sighed and went to his car and got in shivering slightly, he opened his cell phone and looked to Tomoyo's smiling face once more. 'What should I do?' He thought and put the phone back in his pocket. Eriol started and drove home.

* * *

December 20th, only five more days until Christmas and the Winter festival was marvelous. Tomoyo sang with the small church choir and finished her shopping. It was night time and she just finished sending out the invitations to the Christmas party they were having the next day. Chiharu was still adjusting to married life since she finally discovered her husband likes to hog the blankets. Tomoyo sighed and her Mother came in the room. "Honey, I'm going to Mrs. Ku's place for a minute I have to give her this recipes for bread she wants." She said putting on her hat, scarf, and coat. "Mom, it's ten at night. Isn't that a little late?" Tomoyo said sitting on the couch. Sonomi came back in the room holding a folded piece of paper.

"She'll be waiting anyway and besides your a big girl." She teased and kissed her daughters cheek. Tomoyo smiled. "I'll be awake, hopefully, when you come back. We can finish wrapping gifts." She said. Sonomi smiled. "I'll be back in a jiffy." She said and was gone. Tomoyo laid on the couch feeling the ring in her pants pocket. Tomoyo took the right out and looked at it. _'Well, your my girl.'_ Eriol voice echoed in her mind. Tomoyo held the ring to the light and looked to it and smiled slightly remembering something:

* * *

_Flashback _

_It was a usually hot day that day but hardly anyone was out expect to go from place to place and to the pool that weren't filled and the beach. Tomoyo was wearing her sports bar under a tank top with a Capri pants and Eriol was wearing a black wife beater and his swim trunks. They were at the beach for and while and when it got to crowded they headed back to Tomoyo's apartment. Eriol sighed heavily and sat on the cool kitchen chair as Tomoyo went to the refrigerator getting out some fruit and carrots. "Man, it's hot." Eriol said pushing his damp hair from his face. Tomoyo laughed. "It sucks that the beach is crowed, all those people." Tomoyo sighed getting a knife and cutting the carrots. Eriol smiled and walked over to Tomoyo and put his hands around her waist. _

_Tomoyo giggled. "Eriol stop, it's too hot." She said. Eriol frowned. "Why?" He said and kissed Tomoyo neck making her shiver. "Because it is." She said. Eriol sighed and walked over to the sink and sat on the counter watching Tomoyo carefully cutting the carrots and putting them in a bowl and then to the apples she had. Eriol reached over and picked up a carrot slice eating it. "You know what I was thinking?" Tomoyo said looking to Eriol for a moment. "What?" He asked picking up a apple slice and eating that. "I was thinking we should go ice skating." She smiled._

_"Ice skating? In the bloody summer?" He said puzzled. Tomoyo nodded. "It's cool isn't it." She said. "Ah." Eriol nodded realizing what she meant. "I would have never thought of that." He said with a sly smile. Tomoyo laughed. "Are all British men so simple minded." She teased. Eriol chuckled and got off the counter. "Nope, only me I suppose. Maybe we should go snowboarding as well." He smiled sitting back on the kitchen chair by the counter. "Yeah and let's get tattooed a well." Tomoyo said sarcastically. Eriol laughed. "Funny thing really, I have a tattoo." He smiled. Tomoyo finished cutting and looked to Eriol in surprise. "Seriously?" She said. Eriol nodded and took off his wife beater. Tomoyo blushed at his lean tone muscles and he turned around and Tomoyo saw it on his shoulder blade._

_Tomoyo stepped forward and touched it. "I got it back in my last year of cooking school. I guess it was like a mark or something everyone male student got when they were top of the class before graduation." He explained. Tomoyo smiled looking to the small soup spoon and chief knife on his back that was colored and detailed with small designs on the ends._

_"Did it hurt?" Tomoyo asked. "I'd be lying to you if it didn't." He smiled turning around. "I'm so plain. I haven't a exotic piercing or tattoo anywhere." She sighed. Eriol laughed and pulled Tomoyo toward him as he sat down. "Your fine." He sighed. Tomoyo smiled. "I almost thought you were going to say you had nipple piercing before." Tomoyo blushed with a laugh. "I knew a girl from my class got some." He said. Tomoyo winced. "That must hurt." She said with a laugh. Eriol nodded and made a face. "I try to avoid something to over the top." _

_Tomoyo leaned over to the counter still in Eriol arms and took an apple slice and fed it to him. "You know," Tomoyo said walking out of Eriol's arm. "I was thinking we should also see a movie soon." She said getting some cold water. Eriol ignored what she was saying a moment and walked over to her kissing her softly. Tomoyo broke away. "Eriol stop seriously, it's too hot." She complained but Eriol ignored her and kissed her cheek. "Eriol." She said as Eriol moved a little closer._

_"Eriol." Tomoyo said putting a hand to his hot bare chest. "What?" He said annoyed. "Stop, really. We'll die of heat stroke." She said. Eriol grinned. "You say you want me to stop, but you know you don't really want me to, do you?." He whispered against her skin making her shiver. "Eriol." Tomoyo said in a whisper but she could feel herself giving into Eriol's charm. "You don't really want me to stop do you?" He said again smiling lightly and then kissing Tomoyo's jaw line. Tomoyo's eyes closed and Eriol knew he had her. Tomoyo's arms slowly wrapped around him as Eriol pulled her a little closer. Eriol smiled and pulled away and Tomoyo suddenly opened her eyes surprised. "What was that for?" Tomoyo sighed feeling suddenly hot taking off her tank top revealing her black sports bra._

_"Nothing." Eriol said innocently sitting back on the cool chair and spinning it around. Tomoyo frowned and walked over to him. "You like doing that don't you?" She said and Eriol stopped spinning and laughed. "Your like putty in my hand. My devilish charms are too impossibly for you to resist." He smiled. Tomoyo laughed and put a hand on Eriol chest and circled around him. "Hmm." She said and put both her hands on his shoulders. "I don't know, I just pretended." She teased. Eriol scoffed. "Whatever Tomoyo. Passionately your putty with me." He said smugly. "Really I've seen better." She continued to tease. Eriol turned around and took capturing Tomoyo's lip. Tomoyo smiled and pulled away._

_"You seriously think I find you that devilishly charming." Tomoyo said strutting past him seeing that he was bother by that. Tomoyo took a carrot and bit into it smiling to Eriol. Eriol walked toward Tomoyo and chuckled. "You love teasing me, you know you shouldn't." He said. Tomoyo laughed feeding Eriol another carrot. "Because I'm too proud." He smiled. Tomoyo laughed again and kissed Eriol this time. Eriol broke away. "Promise me you won't tease me too much then." He said smoothing her hair from her face. Tomoyo nodded. "Fine, you big baby." She smiled and kissed Eriol again. Eriol's thumb wandered to the side of the stomach tickling her. Tomoyo broke away and laughed putting her arms around Eriol and then kissed again with more passion._

_End of Flashback _

* * *

Tomoyo smiled at the memory and slipped the ring back on her finger looking to her hand. It suited it but it was also painful. Tomoyo bit her bottom lip and she was about to take off the ring. She use to ask herself continuously why she even kept it? but she came to the conclusion that she grew attached to it because it was special to her. It made her remember everything she learned from Eriol and how much she loved him. 'Do I still love him?' She thought resting her hand on her stomach as she looked to the dark sky and the street light glowing.

Tomoyo lifted her hand and looked to the ring again. 'Am I supposed to still love him?' She thought sitting up. Tomoyo then pushed her thought to think about the cookies she had to make for the Christmas party. Tomoyo sighed and got up from the couch and walked to the craft room. It was a small room that had colored papers, glue, and their small computer they worked so hard to get. Tomoyo got out the wrapping paper and thought she should finish gift wrapping before the night was completely over.

* * *

Eriol tossed and turned in his bed with voice's playing in his head over lapping each other _' tell her, tell her, see her!' _they said over and over again. Eriol opened his eyes and sat up rubbing his head. It was a strange nightmare but he secretly agreed with them. He loved her wasn't that enough. 'No.' Eriol thought, 'It's never enough, I have been more careful. I should have seen what would happen. Following Indigo was betraying Tomoyo's trust, I did take her for granted.' He thought grimly.

* * *

**I never knew**

**I never knew that everything was falling through**

**That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue**

**To turn and run when all I needed was the truth**

**But that's how it's got to be**

**It's coming down to nothing more than apathy**

**I'd rather run the other way than stay and see**

**The smoke and who's still standing when it clears**

* * *

Eriol looking to his watch and got out his bed and took a quick shower. 'I have to see her I have to tell her I love her before it's too late.' He thought and rushed out the bathroom dressed and grabbed something quick to eat and rushed out the apartment with just his wallet and keys.

* * *

**Everyone knows I'm in **

**Over my head**

**Over my head**

**With eight seconds left in overtime**

**She's on your mind**

**She's on your mind **

* * *

Eriol ran to his car nearly slipping on the snow. Eriol started his car and screeched down the street to the train station. He parked his car somewhere close and ran to the station pushing through the crowd of people heading home for the holidays. Eriol halted at the desk surprising a women. "O-oh, good morning sir how may I help you?" She smiled. Eriol swallowed trying to catch his breath. "I need a bullet train ticket to Tomoeda, the easiest you can get me." He said handing her his credit card. "Um . . . the seven thirty train just left and the next train isn't for another hour and that's booked completely I think," She paused.

* * *

**Let's rearrange**

**I wish you were a stranger I could disengage**

**Say that we agree and then never change**

**Soften a bit until we all just get along**

**But that's disregard**

**Find another friend and you discard**

**As you lose the argument in a cable car**

**Hanging above as the canyon comes between**

* * *

Eriol slammed his hand on the desk. "Look lady I'm in a hurray, I'm going to lose the only women I've ever loved if you don't MOVE IT!" He shouted and the women sighed. "We have a seat left in the ten-thirty train." She said nervously. Eriol looked to his watch and sighed. "I'll take it, a few hours of waiting is fine." He said calmly. Moment's later he was sitting outside in the cold waiting for the train. It was maddening. Eriol was thinking about what he was going to say to her. Would she even listen? Maybe she'd slap him a couple times. He looking to his watch and sighed in disappointment and started pacing.

Would she ever still feel the same? he wondered and glanced at this sports watch again. Fifteen more minutes, he groaned. Fifteen minutes seemed like forever. Eriol looked to his ring and smiled. 'I have to wait, I'll be in Tomoeda in a few hours." He said to himself turning up his collar from the cold. When the train finally arrived, Eriol rushed to his seat which was by a window. He watched the speeding slights and felt suddenly relaxed. Nearly there. Eriol sighed and rested his head back and unconsciously fell asleep.

It was a quick ride, Eriol felt the train stop and he opened his eyes seeing the old man getting up that was next to him. Eriol rubbed his face and blinked seeing the small station where people were looking for their loved ones. Eriol stood and rushed to the nearest door.

* * *

**Everyone knows I'm in **

**Over my head**

**Over my head**

**With eight seconds left in overtime**

**She's on your mind**

**She's on your mind**

* * *

Eriol rushed out of the station and looked around at Tomoeda. Eriol's heart was racing as he ran down the street to the Penguin Park Tomoyo told her about and then he stopped. "Shit I don't know her address." He said to himself. Eriol looked around seeing a group of guys talking and laughing about something. Eriol rushed over to them taking out his cell phone. "Excuse me, could you help me?" Eriol said and the group stopped looking to Eriol's expensive wool coat. "Sure." One of them said. Eriol turned on his phone and opened it. "Do you know this women, about this tall." He said explaining with his hand. "Dude, that's Tomoyo." Said another. Eriol's heart quickened. Some luck finally.

"Man, she was totally hot at the winter festival." He said and all the guys agreed. Eriol sighed. "I'd marry her in a second." One joked. "Do you know where she lives?" Eriol asked hopefully.

* * *

**Everyone knows I'm in **

**Over my head**

**Over my head**

**With eight seconds left in overtime**

**She's on your mind**

**She's on your mind**

* * *

"Your not some stocker." A bale one eyed Eriol. "No I just have to see her, please where does she live?" He asked again a little impatiently. "She lives on Plum street house number 178. It's a good thing we got invited to her party, I'd totally hook up with her." The group of guys laughed. "Thank you!" Eriol called running off looking to the streets. Eriol stopped when he Saw plum street but it was a North, South, East, and South Plum street. Eriol sighed and looked left then his right.

* * *

**And suddenly I become a part of your past**

**I'm becoming the part that don't last**

**I'm losing you and its effortless**

**Without a sound we lose sight of the ground **

**In the throw around**

**Never thought that you wanted to bring it down**

**I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves**

* * *

Eriol looked ahead feeling a nagging feeling that he should go straight. Eriol took a doubtful step and then stopped looking to his left side then his right side. 'Straight ahead.' He thought and began running ahead looking to the house numbers. Eriol didn't have time to admire the clean little town and all the trees. It was high afternoon and Eriol could have swore he saw a little boy with a elf costume on. 'Strange.' He thought and stopped seeing house number 113.

* * *

**Everyone knows I'm in **

**Over my head**

**Over my head**

**With eight seconds left in overtime**

**She's on your mind**

**She's on your mind**

* * *

He smiled seeing he was going the right way. He was running faster now and then he stopped, what side of the street, left of right? Eriol stayed on the right side of the street and started counting off the number. "148 . . .159. ." The number went up and he smiled panting seeing 161 and then suddenly he slipped.

* * *

**Everyone knows I'm in **

**Over my head**

**Over my head**

**With eight seconds left in overtime**

**She's on your mind**

**She's on your mind**

* * *

Eriol groaned looking to the gray sky, his head and back were throbbing. He heard a hoot of laughs somewhere and decided that he wouldn't sue the kids just yet. Eriol slowly got up rubbing his head and he walked around it slowly being careful not to hurt his back anymore then it already was. Eriol grunted feeling hearing a few bones pop. He looked ahead and smiled weakly seeing the house number 178. Eriol touched the cold gate taking off his gloves and knocking on the door while trying to catch his breath ignoring the pain shooting in his back that was subsiding a little.

* * *

Tomoyo was in the kitchen with some of the neighborhood kids and Chelsea and Sonomi were getting ready for the party. Tomoyo smiled. "No, don't touch it's hot." Tomoyo told a little girl. "I want everyone to making a line and wash your hands before we decorate them." Tomoyo said and all the kids crowed around the sink. No exactly a neat line. Tomoyo smiled and heard someone knocking at the door. "Mom, can you get that?" Tomoyo smiled. "I'll be back, don't break anything." She smiled. "We won't!" Choired the kids sweetly.

Sonomi laughed and walked to the door opening it seeing Eriol was finally caught his breath. "Miss Sonomi?" He asked. Sonomi nodded. "And you are?" She said recalling his face. "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, I need to speak with your daughter if she's here." He said quickly and Sonomi's eyes widened in realization and she started to shut the door. "Wait." Eriol said putting a strong hand on the door. "Tomoyo doesn't want to see you." Sonomi grunted trying to shut the door. "Please, I have to speak with her." But Sonomi shut the door.

Tomoyo came out the kitchen and smiled to her Mother in the hallway. "Who was that?" She asked walking up the stairs slowly. "Um . . . just another elf mail boy." She smiled nervously with her back to the door. A Elf Mail boy was just a little kid dressed in a elf suit and their job was to go around and give cards that neighbors gave to deliver to their neighbors and say 'Merry Christmas'. It was cute, I guess. "Another one?" Tomoyo sighed and walked up the stairs. "Yeah, where are you going?" Her mother asked. "I'm going to get dressed. The guest should be here soon and Chelsea has the kids decorating the cookies, I'll be back down." Tomoyo said and rushing to her room.

* * *

Eriol frowned and knocked on the door again. Sonomi opened the door a little. "Go away. She doesn't want to see you, Eriol." Sonomi hissed in a whisper. "You don't understand I have to talk to her, please." He said calmly although he was getting annoyed. "No." She said and was about to shut the door. Eriol put his hand to the door but Sonomi fought against him strength.

* * *

Tomoyo slipped on her red dress that had a velvet gold sash that she tied into a neat bow in front and she put on her Christmas earrings. She smiled being completely festive when it came to Christmas.

* * *

Eriol grunted as the Mother pushed on the door. "I need to speak with her!" He grunted changing his position to his back and pushing. "No." Sonomi panted and pushed a little harder.

* * *

Tomoyo brushed her hair and used a pressing comb and to give her hair a gloss shine. Tomoyo smiled to her reflection and put on her make-up and grabbed her green simple pumps and opened her door and walked down the hall. "Mom, I feel some cold air. Is someone at the door? Your letting out the cookie smell I love." She said and turned putting on her first heel and then hopping down the hall. Eriol pushed finally into the house making Sonomi stumble but he caught her. "You can't be here." She hissed. Tomoyo stopped at the top the stairs looking to Eriol as she was beginning to slip on her next heel.

"What is this?" Tomoyo asked surprised she put her foot to the floor that was sporting both her shoes. Eriol looked up to Tomoyo almost relieved. "I-I-I don't know." Sonomi stammered shutting the door. Sonomi rushed to the kitchen and came back with Chelsea and the kids decided to follow behind them. "Tomoyo I need to speak to you." Eriol said pleadingly. Tomoyo turned picked up the cordless phone. "Leave Eriol or I'll call the police." She said. Sonomi and Chelsea starting telling Eriol to leave but he didn't move. "Please Tomoyo, I want to say I was sorry." He said quickly taking a step.

Chelsea and Sonomi silenced and the kids watched following what was happening with interest. "After four months now you come crawling back to say sorry, I don't think so." Tomoyo said coldly. "Please you have to understand I didn't want to disrespect your request, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry." He said again. "Too little too late, Eriol you should have said something the night you were with her. How dare you show your face to me after what you did." Tomoyo spat gripping the phone.

"I wasn't cheating on you, it was a mistakes. I might have taken you for granted and betrayed your trust-" Tomoyo talked over him. "Betrayed my trust? you did that long before you were with that women, you should have asked me to come with you!" Tomoyo shouted. Eriol stayed calm. "I told you I didn't want you there because I knew you wouldn't like it." He said. "Basically your saying you didn't want the entire entertainment world seeing that you were dating some poor country girl." She said. "No, I didn't want you there because you-" Tomoyo interrupted him again. "Did you think I was going to embarrass you?" She said.

"No, I didn't want you there because it was fake!" He shouted feeling suddenly frustrated. Sonomi and Chelsea jumped with surprise. "I didn't want you there because it was fake, all that glamour and snobby rich people I knew you wouldn't like that. I didn't want you in that world because you were the only thing that seemed real to me out of all those people. You were the only women that was real to me. I-I was afraid I would lose you to that world, I never wanted you there because it would have seemed like you were a burden and not my escape from all that." He said and paused. Tomoyo narrowed her slimmer eyes. "I'm call the police." She said pushing the on button. "No, wait!" Chelsea and Sonomi said along with the kids telling Tomoyo to stop.

Tomoyo stopped leaving the phone on looking to her peers. "Tomoyo please, I can admit that I only lied to you once." He said. Tomoyo glared at him. "I never liked you," He said to her firmly. Tomoyo's stomach churned with heart ache. "I lied about that. I loved you." He said finally. Tomoyo's hand shook slightly at his word. " No I love you. I love you. I love you, I can't say it any other way. I loved you the moment I met you but I didn't know it. I'm sorry Tomoyo that I put you in so much pain and I'm so sick of saying I'm sorry because I want you to be happy," He paused and looked down for a moment and gave a small laugh. "Even if it's not with me." He said.

Tomoyo took a step down the steps and pushed another button and her mother, Chelsea and the kids began telling her not to call the police. Tomoyo took a another few steps and stopped. "Do you expect me to believe you?" She said feeling tears welling in her eyes. "I don't care that you don't believe me, Tomoyo. I just want you to know that. I feel horrible for not telling your from the beginning, maybe I wouldn't be here. But I just had to tell you and I don't care if you've moved on. I promise I'll be happy for you and won't get in the way but I can't promise that I won't stop loving you." He said seriously.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? you could have prevent all of this." She said trying to control her shaking hand. "I was scared that you would have thought I was some kind of nut and you would leave me. That's the truth." He said. "I wanted to wait."

"I can't believe you. You put me through all of this because you were scared? I trusted you Eriol. I would have done anything for you and you just took me for granted, never thinking about what would happen to _us_." She said feeling a tear slip down her cheek. "I didn't know how to act around you sometimes. You were so surprising and adventurous." He said. Tomoyo walked down a few more stairs and pushed another button. Chelsea, Sonomi, and the kids once again starting talking over each other telling Tomoyo to stop and not call the police.

Eriol looked straight into Tomoyo's eyes and she saw the pain in his eyes. "Tomoyo if you still love me take my hand, I can't bare you not letting me know anything. Just tell me if there's anything left for us to save." He pleaded. This was like in his nightmare, but Tomoyo wasn't holding a knife. Eriol extended his hand to her and Tomoyo's heart began beating like a drum and her head filled up with Chelsea, Sonomi, and the kids telling her to think about what she was going and not to not call the police. Eriol just looked to her.

She caused him so much pain she could see it in his eyes and how he stood. It was painful she wanted to say yes but the better part of her said that he wasn't any good for her and her peers continued to protest. Tomoyo stepped down the stairs and was on the last on and push the next button. Everyone groaned in disappointment. Eriol's hand slowly went down along with his head. He thought she might have found someone else. She was too wonderful a person to be left along.

"Je'taime? What does that mean?" Tomoyo said trying to steady voice. "It's French for 'I love you'." Eriol answered not wanting to look to her. He knew the police were coming.

Everyone was silent. "Why didn't you just tell me that night?" She said in a calmer voice. "I told you I was afraid. " He confessed. Tomoyo dropped the phone and Eriol looked up in confusion. Indeed Tomoyo pushed a button but it the was the off button. "Why did you make me wait?" She asked her voice breaking slightly and she took Eriol's hand. Eriol was surprised and confused at this gesture. "What?" Eriol said puzzled but his heart was pounding feeling Tomoyo's smooth hand. "I love you." She said softly. Eriol's breathing became slightly heavy and it seemed like it was only them in the room. "B-but why? After what I did?" He said feeling ashamed looking away from her.

"I understand you Eriol," Tomoyo began." I forgive you I should have been more understanding in the beginning but I was so quick to think of worst of you because you took so much for granted." She said and turned his gently making his look to her. "But I did. I didn't appreciate you enough, how can you still want me?" He said coldly. "Because I should have seen the kind and wonderful person that you are Eriol, I love and trust you. I always have even when I told myself I didn't." She said. Eriol looked to Tomoyo hair was a shorter but still down her back and she smelled like he remembered her. Eriol smoothed her hair back and Tomoyo looked to him with a small smile. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Eriol shook his head. "Don't be, I'm really tired of sorry." He smiled. Tomoyo hugged Eriol tightly and then they kissed. "Eww!" The kids choirs. Chelsea sighed happily and ushered the kids back into the kitchen.

Eriol broke away whipping the tears from Tomoyo's cheeks and kissing her again lightly. "I'll try to be a better person." Eriol said quickly and happily putting his arms around Tomoyo's waist. "I love you the way you are, Eriol." She said. Eriol looked to her hands that were on his chest seeing the glimmering ring on her finger. "You kept the ring." He said surprised and Tomoyo led him to the stairs and they sat holding each other's hand. "I kept it because I still believed in you." She said and smiled. "And besides, I'm your girl."

Eriol smiled at that and kissed her passionately feeling the pain in his chest lifting and the pain in his back became unnoticeable. Eriol broke away and Tomoyo sighed. "I'm going to need a million of those." She said. Eriol chuckled. "That might be a while." He said. Tomoyo smiled moving closer to him. "I've got time." She said and they kissed once more. "You guys need a room." Said a small voice. Tomoyo and Eriol broke their kiss and looked to the little boy who was grimacing. "Not a bad idea, Jerry." Tomoyo smiled and took Eriol's hand and rushing him up to her room.

* * *

**Whoa! After writing this I'm beat. And I hope everyone likes this one and sorry for taking so long to post after writing it and proofing it then proofing again it's alot. Looks like this is part one of the happy ending now that your noticing I haven't finished it yet. But sorry if I have some spelling and grammar problems but I hope this is long enough and you all like it. I look forward to your reviews. (harry potter rules!) Sorry I had to put that in. And I'll post the final chapter soon.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dinner and a Song**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

It had been a whole year since that day and it was now spring and the cute little couple have been together for about two years including the months they were away from each other. Tomoyo and Eriol were closer then ever and Tomoyo moved back to the city with Eriol and they saw each other everyday. Eriol couldn't have been happier. Sonomi was actually glad that they got back together. She was glad that he got to sign her cook and helped her make Christmas dinner. Tomoyo and Eriol kissed and talked in her bedroom most of that night it was perfect, although some of the kids some of the kids interrupted them and Eriol enjoyed throwing pillows at them. Everyone was so happy to finally meet the man that Tomoyo was in love with and we're glad they got back together; Eriol blushed the whole time feeling somewhat shy epically around the older women who completely went off on how fine he looked. Tomoyo teased him, but just a little about it later.

Once Eriol got settled back into his routine he went back home without Tomoyo because he knew she wanted to spend time with her friends and family. When Eriol told Syaoran and Sakura about what happened, Sakura squealed herself until she fainted for lack of oxygen. Syaoran panicked. Once Tomoyo came back everything was perfect. Today was a special day and . . .well, just read what happens next:

Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting on the park bench. Eriol's head was supported on Tomoyo's lap as she read through a contract she received from J-music's. Eriol sung out loud every now and then and Tomoyo would smile loving the sound of his smooth voice. Eriol's Ipod rested on his chest and Tomoyo sighed turning another page holding a magnifying glass. "Anything interesting?" Eriol said stopping his music and taking the small speakers from his ears. "Well, they want a percentage of everything I make, although they don't say it in plain English. I think that's the part where they try to rip you off." Tomoyo sighed looking down to Eriol. Eriol chuckled. "How much of a percentage?" He asked. Tomoyo sighed closing the contract with the magnifying glass still in it. "Thirty I think. Looks like I'll have to get a lawyer for this one."

Eriol whistled. "Greedy buggers aren't they."

Tomoyo simply nodded. Eriol smiled looked to Tomoyo. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" He said taking her hand. Tomoyo blushed lightly and giggled. "Eriol, I'm wearing short pants and a tee-shirt with tennis shoes." She said. Eriol shrugged. "I bet if you wore poison ivy you'd look fantastic." He joked. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "I've decided what I'm going to do with the Manor." Eriol said suddenly. "Huh?" Tomoyo said confused looking back down to him. "I was thinking I would use it for a summer home or something and possibly rent it out for honeymooners." He said. "Eriol that's fantastic. You're not getting rid of it." She smiled. Eriol nodded. "But I have to get it clean, it's old and in great shape but it's dusty." He sighed. Tomoyo smiled as Eriol sat up next to her putting his arm around. Tomoyo smiled and rested her hand on Eriol's chest and her head on his shoulder.

"You wanna go to Tomoeda next weekend?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo lifted her head. "What for?" She said. Eriol shrugged. "To see the stars." He said simply. Tomoyo smiled. "Now you're the one surprising me." She said. "Oh, really?" Eriol chuckled. "Well, then do you miss your family?" He asked. Tomoyo thought for a moment and then answered. "Just a little." She smiled somewhat guilty. "Well, then look to your right and then you're left." He said. Tomoyo sat up puzzled by Eriol's odd jump from subject to subject.

"Eriol are you sick?" She said touching his forehead checking for a fever. Eriol's eyes narrowed. "No, I'm fine." He answered and smiled. "Just do it."

Tomoyo looked to her right and paused seeing cherry blossom pedals dancing on the wind and little kids playing ball. Then she looked to her right seeing Sonomi standing where with a smile as two people crossed the street behind her. "Mom?" Tomoyo said standing up in surprise. Tomoyo walked toward her mother and then Chiharu and her husband appeared. "Chiharu?" She said confused she almost thought she was dreaming seeing everything she knew just popping up. Syaoran and Sakura were behind her with a smile. "Oh my God." She gasped not noticing they were there.

Eriol just sat and smiled. Then Rika and Dave appeared along with other people that she knew including Nobu-san and his wife and kids. "Eriol what is this about?" She said turning to him. Eriol stopped and stepped over to her. "In the two years I've always been the one to be surprisedby you, but not it's my turn now." He said and reached for her hand. "Eriol what are you talking about?" She said confused as Eriol took something out of his pocket and he got down on one knee. Tomoyo's heart sped up and she stifled a gasp covering mouth.

"Tomoyo Daidoji," He began looking Tomoyo square in the eyes. "You have made my life an adventure, you have showed me values to make a strong relationship and you have been there no matter what. You have taught me so much and I enjoyed being with you and being without you is like not having the prefect ingredient a soup." He laughed. Tomoyo smiled feeling happy tears running down her cheek.

"But it would give me great honor if you would be my one and only love, and my wife." He said revealing the ring. It band was gold with a large diamond in the middle and small cut diamonds sparkling around it like a picture frame. Tomoyo smiled watery trying to keep calm then everyone started talking at once to Tomoyo telling her say yes because Eriol was such a wonderful person. Tomoyo looked back to Eriol who was smiling to her. Tomoyo nodded. "Yes." She laughed and nodding. "I will." She said. Eriol stood and gently slipped the ring on her finger. Tomoyo smiled feeling more happy tears running down her cheek. "It took you long enough." Tomoyo laughed. Eriol smiled to her and they kissed each other. Everything cheered. Tomoyo and Eriol broke away and he lifted her by her waist spinning her around. Tomoyo smiled and when Eriol brought her down he kissed her again.

"Oh, I'm going to have a chief for a son-in-law." Sonomi squealed and ran over hugging Eriol breaking their kiss. Tomoyo smiled as Eriol gasped from his future-mother-in-law's bear hug.

In the end Eriol and Tomoyo got married in the Manor in Europe, Tomoyo thought it would be perfect to give everyone they invited-- which was about 200 people-- a chance to see something new. Eriol did use the Manor as he planned and just like in his dream Eriol was teaching Tomoyo to ride a horse, although he never allowed her to drive in his Jaguar after their first date. Also like in the dream Syaoran and Sakura were expecting their first child and Sakura was very pregnant and was due in one month. Rika and Dave got married the next year as Tomoyo predicted on her wedding night with Eriol. Eriol's new cook book was published after the wedding and he called it Dinner and a Song because Eriol was the cook --Dinner-- and Tomoyo was a professional singer now that was about to go on tour after releasing her first ever album called Bloom-- Song. And he dictated it to her including a soup recipe she gave him; it was on the best-seller list all summer long and got lots of awards. In the end just like a fairy-tale they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Well, that was a very happy ending. Tell me what you think. I feel kinda sad I finished this because this has to be another favorite of mine but thank you to everything for sticking with the story and I hope you like it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you check out my other CCS stories. Thanks again.

Peace.

Sakura123


End file.
